


Through the Flames

by Accident, Papa_Lazarou



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fpreg, Getting Together, Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Orgy, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 40,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papa_Lazarou/pseuds/Papa_Lazarou
Summary: After 6,000 years Aziraphale and Crowley finally get together but do they get more than they bargained for from their first time...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: Papa_Lazarou RP Collabs





	1. Finally Together...

Aziraphale had never indulged himself to think that their plan would work. Not only because angel don’t indulge and give in to temptation, but because Gabriel is far to smart see be able to see through their plan. But as Azirephale turns back into his natural beige clothing, he must admit to himself that he’s won.  
They’ve won. He gives a large grin to Crowley, as he straightens his bow tie. “That went better than I would have expected.” Azirephale comments.

Crowley nods as he rubs his finger through his hair, getting his quaff back. “Pleasantly surprised.”

“Do you think they will work it out? That we’re not immune. Hastur seemed to want your guts on a plate and your head on a trophy wall.” Azirephale says softly, a hint of empathy nudging into his tone.

Crowley’s triumphant look falters a bit, thinking how Azirephale’s fate would have been worse than his own no matter what happened. “You know me, Angel. A good ol slap on the wrist and I’d be fine.” He brushes it off.

“Not this time, dear.” Azirephale whispers, “they made you bathe in holy water.” He says sadly. “Plus, your trial was completely one sided. You were not allowed to speak or give your views. I’m sure Gariel was much nicer though.” He hums.

“Trial?” Crowley blinks, not even having considered he’d have had a trial since Azirephale didn’t even get one. And his side is supposed to be the bad one, isn’t it? How dare they? How dare they send his angel.. An angel to death without so much as talking. Without giving that angel a chance to explain? How dare they try to murder Azirephale without so much as a last word? Crowley didn’t notice the steam coming off him the angrier he got.

Azirephale watches the steam coming off Crowley and even through he knows it’s from hell fire, he still rests his hand on Crowley shoulder, trusting him completely. “My dear, it’s okay. We don’t need to talk about it. Let’s get somewhere more peaceful, it’ll be night soon, and you know how the young like to be loud here.” He says softly.

The moment Crowley sees Azirephale reaching for him he calms, never wanting to hurt the angel. “Can I tempt you for dinner with me?” He asks softly, just as he’s asked so many countless times before even though he’s counted them all.

Azirephale hums, “temptation accomplished.” He smiles as he stands. “Then I really must be getting back to my shop, I need to fix it. Restore it.” He says, offering his elbow to Crowley, without thinking of the implications.

Crowley takes Azirephale’s arm without hesitation, not wanting to miss an opportunity. “I can help if you’d like. I’m not sure how much holy mojo you’ll be getting for a while. May have to use some of that old fashion elbow grease the humans talk about.” He hums, walking with the angel. “What do you fancy tonight? Italian? Indian? Cantonese?”

“How about The Ritz?” Azirephale offers. “I believe a table has just come free.” He smiles and looks over to Crowley. “Would you eat with me? I get terribly lonely when you don’t eat.”

Crowley’s heart aches at the thought of Azirephale ever being lonely. “Temptation accomplished.” He smiles slyly, knowing he’ll finish before Azirephale but that’s not what matters. What matters is being there. Being there with Azirephale is all that matters.

Azirephale opens his mouth to argue that he doesn’t tempt. He’s an angel. But closes his mouth again. They walk down the street together, younger people smiling and blushing, thinking they are a couple.

If Crowley had his wings out they’d be preening with all the attention of people assuming he and Azirephale were together. Together as in romantically. Knowing each other in the biblical sense.

“Be careful, my dear, with all this excitement in your body, you may just revert back to being a snake. Remember the last time you did that?” Azirephale asks, chuckling at the memory.

“What I mostly remember was you having to carry me around as if I were your pet.” Crowley says the last word in a bit of disgust as if he’d ever be a pet. “Though you did keep me from the people having to exterminate me so I appreciate that.” He chuckles softly.

Aziraphale hums. “You made a good pet. You kept people from wanting to take my books. I suppose we were both doing each other a favour. You can change on purpose you know, I won’t mind having a snake around the store again.” He flicks his eyes over to Crowley, to see the emotion on his face. Even with the sunglasses, Aziraphale could always easily read Crowley’s emotions. 

Crowley blinks, never having seen the angel to forward. “Isn’t it my job to proposition you? Not the other way around?” He teases, coving his nervousness with humor and bravado.

“I guess, having watched how you would have died has... changed me.” Aziraphale shrugs. They walk up to The Ritz and he allows Crowley to go in first. “I had to be a wily old serpent, somethings stick.”

“Mm..” Crowley hums and holds the door for Azirephale. “It was.. Different being back there.. With them.” He holds back a shudder, unable to stand how ignorant to the terror those angels caused in the name of Her.

“Who was there?” Aziraphale asks as he walks through the door. “Who was at my trial?” It never crosses his mind that he wouldn’t get a trial, after all, if Hell would give one to Crowley, surely he would get one to.

“Angel..” Crowley says softly, not sure how to tell Azirephale that there was no trial for him. Only a death sentence.

Aziraphale nods and looks over at his demon counterpart. He waits patiently for Crowley to finish the sentence he has started.

Crowley thinks for a long time what to say until finally he speaks. “You didn’t get a trial, Angel..”

Aziraphale’s shoulders slump forward, his eyes becoming misty. He takes his arm out of Crowley’s and laces his fingers together, watching his thumbs circle each other. How could he not have a trial? They were angels. Even demons got a trial. Angels are suppose to be just and fair, angels are suppose to have trials. Whilst demons are unfair and unjust, they’re not suppose to have trials. He collapses into his seat, slouching forward just as much as Crowley leans back.

Crowley sighs and looks up at the sky, knowing each and every celestial body out there in the nothingness. “We’re on our own side angel.. We always have been.”

“No trial. They could have... you...” Aziraphale stutters, “they could have harmed you. They could have just... stabbed you with a celestial sword, it would do the same to me and you.” He whispers, “I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry, my dear.”

“Azirephale, you know I would have taken a hundred wounds from that blade just to spare you.” Crowley says as he looks up at the sky still, not realizing he spoke aloud.

Aziraphale smiles. “And I you. Like you said, we’re on our own side now.” He lets his eyes slowly traverse Crowley’s body, even though he had just wore it, Crowley wears it so much better.

Crowley would blush if he didn’t disable the anatomical feature eons ago. “Our own side.” He nods.

“Come, shall we go somewhere a bit warmer, for a reptile?” Aziraphale asks softly. “We don’t want you getting cold.”

“I’ll drive?” Crowley smirks.

Aziraphale hums. “That sounds a wonderful plan, my dear. And we can listen to some of that be-pop music on the way.”

“Oh angel..” Crowley groans and stands. “Sometimes the things you say physically pain me.” He offers his hand to Azirephale.

Aziraphale takes Crowley’s hand and stands, and chuckles. “Where would you like to take me?” He asks.

“To all the edges of the earth and back again.” Crowley leads Azirephale to the car. “But for now how about coffee in Morocco?” 

Aziraphale hums. “I was thinking somewhere a little more... homely.” He says softly, “somewhere more domesticated. The last time I went to Morocco I may have started a fight between two princes.” He blushes and looks to the floor.

“You little minx.” Crowley chuckles, quelling down the flames of jealousy. “Where would you like to go?” He opens the car door for Azirephale.

Aziraphale hums. “I would like to see my book shop restored.” He says softly as he gets in the car. “Look at you, my dear, being chivalrous are we now?”

“As you wish.” Crowley nods. “You know me, Angel. Nothing less than a perfect gentleman.” He pulls down his glasses and winks before shutting the door, going round to the drivers side.

Aziraphale looks down at his hands in his lap and blushes. “You’re a demon, my dear. You’re not even a gentleman to begin with.” He says, not looking up as Crowley gets in the car.

“Shakespeare didn’t seem to mind.” Crowley smirks.

Aziraphale splutters. “You- slept with him?” He asks. Aziraphale has never thought of Crowley as having sexual desires, after all, angels don’t and Crowley was a fallen angel. He had also dreamt of being Crowley’s first and last partner, though never admitting it to anyone.

“Despite his efforts I didn’t. He had enough men and women fawning over him. Plus he wasn’t my type.” Crowley hums as he starts to drive.

“Oh, I-” Aziraphale relaxes, “who is your type?” He ask, ready for his heart to be broken.

“Mm righteous to a fault, loyal, worthy.” Crowley hums as he starts to drives, trying not to give everything away but so tired of holding back for 6,000 years.

Aziraphale scoffs, “good luck finding someone like that. 6000 years we’ve been on the Earth and I’ve never met anyone like that.” He says, looking over to Crowley.

“I have..” Crowley smiles softly.

Aziraphale frowns. “Who was it? Was it someone before World War Two?” He asks, that was the only time they hadn’t spoken in a human’s life time.

“Interesting of you to assume it’s in the past tense and not current.” Crowley chuckles, speeding down the roadways as if there wasn’t another living soul driving.

“Crowley, I know everyone you know.” Aziraphale frowns. “Unless it’s another demon, but none of them are righteous or loyal.” He explains.

“Doesn’t that answer your own question then?” Crowley comes to a screeching halt in front of where Azirephale’s bookshop used to be.

Aziraphale shakes his head. “No, my dear, it doesn’t.” In truth, Aziraphale is too scared to want to believe that Crowley loves him. There would be too many beings against it, that they might just be discorporated.

“Don’t play dumb with me, Angel. I’ve know you for far to long to believe it.” Crowley sighs and gets out of the car, going over to the rubble that was once a shop.

Aziraphale frowns. “I- I don’t know what you mean, Crowley.” He sighs as he looks at his shop and waves a hand, the shop fixing itself and coming back to its former glory.

“You must.” Crowley snaps his fingers, Azirephale’s little sign appearing in the window.

“I don’t. I can’t think of what you mean.” Aziraphale sighs. Of course, he does know what Crowley means, but he couldn’t dare to think that they were in the clear enough to go for it.

“You’re a shit liar, Angel.” Crowley sighs and goes inside the shop.

Aziraphale frowns and follows Crowley inside. “Wait, Crowley.” He calls, not wanting his friend to be upset again.

Crowley sighs, unable to disobey his angel he turns around to face him. “You know it’s quite dusty in here. Another tactic to keep paying customers away?” He muses.

“Another tactic to make it feel less like heaven.” Aziraphale mumbles, not realising he said it out loud. “Yes, my dear, to keep the humans away.” He added on louder.

“Heaven was to perfect. Not a speck out of place. Well that is until the fall..” Crowley picks up a book.

Aziraphale hums. “Would you like a drink, Crowley I have some finely aged scotch in the basement?” He asks, trying to get away from disrespecting heaven.

“Tempting me again, Angel?” Crowley smirks, dropping heaven for now.

“A celebrationary drink for diverting the end of the world.” Aziraphale offers. He clicks his fingers and the scotch appears on a small, round table, with two glasses.

“If anything we deserve a celebratory millennia.” Crowley sighs as he sits in a plush chair, sideways of course.

Aziraphale sits opposite Crowley, legs together. He opens the scotch and pours them both a liberal amount. “And how do you suggest we celebrate for the millennia?” He asks, handing Crowley his drink.

“Mm I’ll think of something.” Crowley hums and sips his drink, wanting to suggest a millennial in bed with the angel would start to make up for all the time they’ve wasted but he knew saying anything like that would scandalizes Azirephale’s delicate sensibilities.

Aziraphale hums, “you know I would do anything with you Crowley.” He says, he wants to add some scandalous suggestions, but voicing them out loud seems too daunting.

Crowley nearly chokes on his drink, his pure little angel couldn’t mean what he thinks he means.

Aziraphale frowns, “oh, my dear.” He says, patting Crowley on the shoulder. “Please don’t discorporate yourself over a drink.” He says, changing the subject.

“Quite.” Crowley finally catches his breath.

Aziraphale lets his hand linger on Crowley’s shoulder, his drink loosening up his limbs and making him more adventurous.

Crowley relaxes under Azirephale’s touch, curing the layers of clothing between the touch.

Aziraphale smiles and runs his hand down Crowley’s arm and back to his glass. “I do have a question, my dear, back... downstairs, every demon seemed to have an... insect or animal, Belzeebub had a fly, I seem to remember. But you don’t have a snake?” He asks.

“I am the snake.” Crowley hums. “I was one of Her favorites. After the fall she gave us each an animal the humans thought were distasteful. I had a way with words. A sly tongue. She made me a snake in the grass to tempt the humans. To start time.” He sips his drink.

“Oh,” Aziraphale hums. “You don’t use that... side of you much, do you? Do you prefer to look like this?” He asks.

“I find it’s easier to function in this world if I look like this. Though I don’t have a preference.” Crowley looks to Azirephale. “I’m not the only one here with a different form.” He chuckles.

“A spherical being with a hundred different eyes, with wings and a halo, seems to draw unwanted attention from both humans and the Angels above.” Aziraphale muses. “Though I wouldn’t be displeased, to have a snake guarding my shop though.”

“Mm so you’ve said.” Crowley chuckles softly. “A nice big snake to keep the pesky book buying humans away.”

“They’re so pesky. A snake would be the ideal partner to work alongside. I could always go out to the local pet shop and see what they have.” Aziraphale offers.

“Buy a snake?” Crowley nearly hisses. “Trying to replace me, Angel?”

“It all depends if you take up my offer, to be my partner.” Aziraphale offers.

“Snakes are fickle. It would be easier for you if it was me.” Crowley hums nonchalantly.

Aziraphale hums, “as you’re the demon of snakes, does that not make you the most fickle of all?” He asks, jokingly.

“Not for you.” Crowley sips his drink.

Aziraphale smiles. “Then I’d like you to be my partner.” He says finishing his scotch and refilling his glass, offering to refill Crowley’s.

“Partners then.” Crowley holds out his glass to Azirephale.

Aziraphale knocks his glass against Crowley and downs his scotch in one go. “I should change the sign. “A. Z. Fell and Crow.”

Crowley smirks and does the same. “Mm maybe the people will things it’s a different place and stop coming all together.”

“Maybe.” Aziraphale smiles, the alcohol loosening his tongue. “What type of shop would they think it is?” He asks.

“Something a bit more devious than books.” Crowley chuckles.

Aziraphale smiles. “Like, cameras and photography?” He asks.

Crowley blinks. “You poor innocent thing. You’ve no clue do you?”

Aziraphale shakes his head, lying, he wants to hear Crowley say those words. He wants to hear his crush talk dirty to him, but dare not suggest it out loud.

“If you think silly pictures are devious then as your demon friend I believe I’ve failed you.” Crowley chuckles.

“Then tell me about more devious pictures. Are they like Picasso’s work?” Aziraphale asks. He refills their glasses, “you could... show me this artwork.”

“Angel, I think you’re to pure for anything I could possibly show you. I tempt. I do not tarnish.” Crowley downs his drink again, holding out his glass for another.

Aziraphale downs his and refills both their glasses. He snaps his fingers and a magazine is in his hand, with a woman posed provocatively on the front. “Is it like this?” He asks.

This time Crowley really does choke on his drink. “Angel, I’m shocked. And impressed quite frankly.”

“I am not oblivious or ignorant.” Aziraphale says, tossing the magazine onto Crowley’s lap. “So why don’t you tell me what kind of shop you’re talking about?” He asks. This is his reward, he thinks, for stopping the apocalypse, his reward to himself is listening Crowley speak with the dirtiest tongue.

“Sex. Delicious and devious and delicate. Toys for every fantasy and outfits to match. Enough to make any humans mouth water. To make every sex engorging with blood and drip with need with desire. With lust.” Crowley growls the last word, nearly panting. 

For the first time in 6000 years, Aziraphale feels his trousers tighten around his cock. No, they were moving, his cock was, it seems to be getting bigger. He says a quick silent prayer to God to forgive him and knocks back his drinks before leaning across to whispers is Crowley’s ear. “Are you willing to show an old Angel like me, this particular activity?” He asks.

Crowley feels something snap inside him and he leans forward, pinning Azirephale to the floor as he kisses him deeply. He took 6,000 years of waiting but he couldn’t handle a second more.

Aziraphale gasps, but quickly melts into the kiss. He wraps his arms around Crowley’s waist and holds him close, not even caring if Gabriel walked through the door to find them in such an embrace.

“Oh angel..” Crowley groans, his forked tongue making its way into Azirephale’s mouth.

Aziraphale is silent apart from his heavily breathing and hisses, he clicks his fingers and they move to his bed, still in their embrace, with the half empty bottle of scotch on the bedside table. He pushes on Crowley’s shoulders wanting to speak.

Crowley whines but breaks the kiss as he pulls back.

“If... if we’re going to go any further, I wish to finish that bottle of scotch with you.” Aziraphale hums. “Will you allow me that indulgence?” He asks

Crowley raises a brow, nearly bursting at the seams with need and want but he’d never rush this. Never rush his angel. “As you wish.” He kisses Azirephale’s cheek softly.

Aziraphale smiles and cups Crowley’s cheek. “Whilst we’re... getting sufficiently drunk enough, will you show me your wings?” He asks softly.

Crowley frowns. “My wings? Why?”

“Because they’re beautiful.” Aziraphale says softly.

“You know I can’t deny you..” Crowley says softly and strips off his top layers of clothing until he’s bare chested. Then slowly he unfurled his wings.

Aziraphale smiles and slowly reaches forward to touch them. “Oh they’re so soft.” He whispers. “And...” He tuts. “Turn around, my dear, when was the last time you pruned them?” He asks.

“When was the last time you did it for me?” Crowley hums.

“After Christ passed away.” Aziraphale hums as he sets to work. “You need to learn to do it for yourself, my dear, what happens if I get discorporated?” He asks.

“I’d die.” Crowley says without thought. If he truly did lose Azirephale there would be nothing left for him. He didn’t like to do his wings. He missed the stainless white ones he had once. These black ones just remind him that he’s no longer one of Her favorites.

Aziraphale rests his forehead on the back of Crowley’s head as he, prunes his feathers, making a neat pile of black feathers. “Please don’t die. I can’t loose you.” He whispers.

“You know I wouldn’t go anywhere you couldn’t follow..” Crowley says softly.

Aziraphale nods against Crowley’s head. “I know, dear.” He smiles softly.

Crowley hums softly and finally relaxes. “Drink?”

“Please Crowley.” Aziraphale says, after finishing one wing. “You know, these feathers make wonderful pillows.” He explains.

Crowley pours them both a drink, handing Azirephale a glass. “Use then how you wish. I don’t need them.”

Aziraphale opens up his pillow case to show Crowley the mix of white and black feathers inside. He takes the glass and sips from it. “One day I hope to collect enough to make a quilt.”

“You.. you kept all of them?” Crowley asks softly, feeling a deep emotion inside himself he’d never felt before.

“They’re the softest feathers I ever felt. I- I didn’t want to dispose of them. They’re yours after all, so I kept them safe.” Aziraphale explains.

Crowley turns and wraps his wings around Azirephale. He leans in and kisses the angel, gentle and tender unlike the one earlier that was rushed and feverish. “I love you so much it hurts..” He whispers.

“Oh.” Aziraphale exclaims, before matching Crowley’s kiss. ‘I love you too.’ He taps out in morse code on Crowley’s back, too scared to say it out loud. “You know that only the second kiss I’ve ever had.” He hums.

Crowley presses their foreheads together as his wings envelop them as he feels Azirephale tap. “Earlier was your first?” He asks softly.

Aziraphale nods. “Well, I’ve kissed babies’ heads before, to bless them. But... I guess they don’t count.” He says softly, chuckling.

Crowley chuckles softly and nuzzles Azirephale. “You are so darling.”

Aziraphale frowns. “I didn’t quite catch that.” He says softly, stroking Crowley’s cheek.

“You are darling. So light and wonderful and soft.” Crowley kisses him again.

Aziraphale smiles and knocks back his scotch. “Let me finish your other wing, then we can see where these kisses lead.” He smiles, the alcohol making him slur his words slightly.

“Alright.” Crowley hums and unwraps his wings, finishing his drink as well.

Aziraphale moves back behind Crowley and starts to prune his other wing. “How much scotch is left, dear boy?” He asks, leaning his entire weight against Crowley.

“Mm maybe half a glass each.” Crowley hums, rolling the bottle in his hand.

Aziraphale hums, he finishes off pruning Crowley’s wing and continues to press his body up against him. “You’re so chilly, should stay here where it’s warm.” He mumbles.

“Perhaps we should get under the blankets.” Crowley suggests, turning and pulls Azirephale into his arms.

Aziraphale grabs the bottle and drinks the rest, he puts the feathers neatly to one side and gets under the blankets with Crowley. “When was the last time we shared a bed?” He slurs, the alcohol well and trusty settled in his system.

“Mm when the Christ child was born. We took the last room at the inn. Only one bed.” Crowley hums, the alcohol having more of an affect on Azirephale than himself. He pulls the covers up around them, cuddling Azirephale close.

“Yea, it was so beautiful, what did you bring him again? Frankenstein, right?” Aziraphale asks.

“Frankincense, Angel.” Crowley chuckles softly, running his fingers through those soft curls.

“That’s what I said.” Aziraphale frowns. He holds Crowley close and nuzzles into his shoulder. “What was your name, before you fell?” He asks.

“I don’t recall..” Crowley hums, running his thumb over Azirephale’s cheek.

“I bet it was a pretty name. Just like you.” Aziraphale chuckles.

Crowley leans in and kisses Azirephale’s forehead. “You’re drunk.”

“Not enough.” Aziraphale hums.

Crowley frowns. “Why do you want to be drunk?” He asks, already having made up his mind that the first time they were intimate they’d both be sober.

“Braver. I don’t think about that lot, when I’m drunk. I don’t care what they think.” Aziraphale mumbles, “and bedding a demon,” he shudders.

“I don’t want you to do something you’d regret.. I.. I’d never want you to regret me..” Crowley says softly, starting to doubt whether this was a good idea.

“I want this.” Aziraphale says sternly. “I want you. I don’t know whether She made soulmates, but you are mine. I just need to block off my more cynical parts of my mind, so I don’t run away.”

“I love every bit and piece of you. We need time. To adjust.” Crowley says softly.

Aziraphale can’t quiet make out what Crowley is referring to, but he holds onto him tighter, “don’t leave me. Live with me.” He whispers.

“I could never leave you, Angel.” Crowley nuzzles Azirephale.

Aziraphale nods. “I’m your Angel.” He mumbles, falling asleep and snoring against Crowley’s shoulder.

“My angel.” Crowley agrees, watching Azirephale sleep for sometime before eventually falling asleep himself.


	2. I love you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding a new normal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!!

In the morning Aziraphale wakes up completely sober, all the alcohol he drank last night back in its bottle. He freezes as he feels Crowley wrapped around him.

“It’s far to early to be panicking.” Crowley grumbles from behind Azirephale, still holding him.

“It’s not when them upstairs don’t sleep.” Aziraphale whispers. “We could get smited.”

“Azirephale, If God knows all and sees all don’t you think we would have been smithed already?” Crowley sighs.

“I’m more worried about Gabriel.” Aziraphale whispers. “If he gets whiff off this. We’re dead.”

“If Gabriel steps one toe out of line I’ll discorporate him myself.” Crowley growls.

“But then you will be killed. They will just stab you with a celestial sword. We need to keep quiet.” Aziraphale whispers.

“Azirephale, I don’t think you understand. I was there when She created Gabriel.” Crowley sighs.

“That doesn’t mean you can kill him without consequences.” Aziraphale frowns. He turns over to face Crowley. “Please, no smiting.”

“As you wish..” Crowley says softly.

Aziraphale smiles and kisses Crowley quickly before standing up and heading into the bathroom.

Crowley groans softly and flops back against the bed.

Aziraphale comes out of the bathroom a few minutes later. “May I see your snake form today, Crowley?” He asks.

“I suppose. Why?” Crowley raises a brow, rolling over to look at Azirephale.

Aziraphale shrugs, and gives Crowley his pleading, puppy dog eyes, “because I don’t want you hiding that part of yourself from me.”

“Don’t look at me like that.” Crowley groans, loving when Azirephale gives him that look. “Fine fine. I’ll do it. Only because you asked so damn nicely.” He sighs, pretending to be put out.

Aziraphale stifles a giggle and smiles at Crowley broadly.

Crowley can’t help but smile back at Azirephale before turning into his snake form.

Aziraphale sits on the bed beside Crowley and scratches his head. “It’s been 6000 years since I’ve seen you as a snake dear, I’ve missed this.”

Crowley rubs his head into Azirephale’s hand. “You always were more affectionate when I was ssssscaly.”

“I feel safer.” Aziraphale whispers. “But I don’t love you any more or less.”

“Good to know.” Crowley winds around Azirephale and pulls him back into bed.

Aziraphale smiles and lays down with Crowley. “You’re a beautiful creature Crowley. Will you let me carry you around today?” He asks.

“If you really want to.” Crowley nuzzles Azirephale.

Aziraphale nods. “I really want to.”

“You’re allowed then.” Crowley licks Azirephale’s cheek.

Aziraphale smiles, “I need to open the shop, when todont you make yourself comfortable on my shoulders?” He says, letting Crowley climb into his shoulder.

Crowley gets comfortable over Azirephale’s shoulders and relaxes. “Very niccccce.”

Aziraphale smiles. “I’m glad it’s to your liking, Crowley.” He strokes his head as he heads downstairs to unlock the front door.

Crowley nuzzles begins Azirephale’s ear and rests his head on top of Azirephale’s.

Aziraphale potters around the shop all morning, straightening piles of books and puts Agnes’ Nutter’s book behind a glass pane.

“Sssstrange woman sssshe mussst have been.” Crowley hums as he looks at the book.

Aziraphale nods. “I never met her. I was in Greece at the time, I believe.” He says softly.

Crowley nods. “As was I.”

Aziraphale nods. “It was so much more simple back then.”

“It was.. Well some things were.” Crowley hums.

“Such as?” Aziraphale frowns.

“Life.” Crowley sighs.

Aziraphale sits and looks down at Crowley. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asks.

“Not particularly.” Crowley hums.

Aziraphale frowns. “I’m here for you Crowley, I always have been and I always will. Please tell me what’s upset you.” He says softly, stroking Crowley’s head.

“I know, Angel.” Crowley hums softly.

“Crowley, please my dear. Let me help.” Aziraphale says softly.

“Your lot is supposed to be good and just and right. But they’re not. And neither is mine. So what are we supposed to do?” Crowley sighs.

Aziraphale frowns. “We try not to get discorporated, and don’t let them learn our lies. We don’t know how long this leave will last, so we do whatever we want, so long as it doesn’t draw attention to all them.” He says softly.

“They’re both wrong, Azirephale. So very very wrong and yet they’re willing to end the world to prove they’re right.” Crowley frowns.

“I know my dear.” Aziraphale says softly. “But we’ve defeated them once, I know that we can do it again, because when I’m with you, I feel... unstoppable.” He says, kissing the top of Crowley’s head.

“As you ssssshould.” Crowley nuzzles Azirephale.

Aziraphale chuckles. “Why don’t you sleep for a bit? I’m going to potter around and read for a bit.” He suggests.

“Mm alright..” Crowley hums.

Aziraphale ponders for a moment, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you read, Crowley, do you not like doing it?”

“They’re all the ssssame.” Crowley shrugs, how a snake shrugs isn’t important.

Aziraphale frowns. “Crowley, tell me, when you watch TV or a film, what type do you want?” He asks.

“All typessss. Mostly Dr. Who. That tenth doctor isss a ssstud.” Crowley wiggles.

Aziraphale laughs. “I think I have some Doctor Who story books, why don’t you read one and see if they’re all the same?” He asks, standing up and going to search for the books.

“Mm if you sssay sssso.” Crowley hums.

Crowley finds a pile of Doctor Who books and picks one out with the face of the tenth doctor on the front. “How about you sit in the window and read for a bit. I’ll be here if you need me, Crowley.”

Crowley nods and curls up with the book.

Aziraphale pats Crowley’s head as he goes off into another part of the shop.

Crowley relaxes, listening to Azirephale around the shop as he reads.

Aziraphale smiles as he goes around the shop. After a while, the door opens, ringing the bell. Aziraphale comes out front and starts to clean the books there, keeping an eye on the human.

The young woman looks around the shop, looking at the books but touching none.  
Crowley slithers over to Azirephale, slithering up Azirephale’s body and wrapping around his shoulders.

Aziraphale helps Crowley up and gets him settled. “How did you find the book?” He asks, stroking Crowley’s head as he keeps an eye on the woman.

“I like it.” Crowley hums as he watches the woman as well.  
The woman stops for a while in front of a bookshelf.

Aziraphale nods, “everybody likes reading, you just have to find the right book.” He keeps an eye on the woman, making sure she doesn’t touch anything.

“I suppose. For a while there all there was to read was the Bible. There’s only so many times you can read bad retellings of something you saw.” Crowley hums.  
“Your books are rotting, you know.” The woman calls out, knowing she’s being watched.

Aziraphale chuckles. “That is true.” He steps around the corner to meet the woman, Crowley still around his neck. “Well this shop did burn down yesterday, I’m going through the process of repairing them.” He states.

Crowley flicks his tongue at the woman, toying to act intimidating but somehow looking more cute than anything.  
“You love these books. I can tell. But you have no idea how to take care of them. Do you?” She asks, finally turning to look at them.

“Which book is that? Ah the original script to Romeo and Juliet, When was that, Crowley, 1597? Yes now it’s, 2019, so that’s 422 years I’ve been preserving it. To most it would be dust in the wind.” Aziraphale explains.

“My point exactly. Without your divine intervention it would be lost because you don’t know how to preserve it manually.” She sighs.  
Crowley stills, suddenly very aware that this little human should be oblivious to the fact that Azirephale is an Angel.

Aziraphale slightly summons his flaming sword, behind his back so the woman can’t see it. “And who are you exactly, miss...?” He asks.

Crowley’s whole body tenses, ready to strike and protect his angel.  
“Brooke Binder. My family are book binders and restoration specialists. My friends call me Bookie.” She hums. “And I just so happen to be the great great great great great great great great great great granddaughter of St. Peter. So you can put that sword away, okay?”

“And if you know anything about us, Miss Binder, you will know why I can’t do that. If you’re here then Peter can see through your eyes, hear through your ears.” Aziraphale hums.

“And as we both know he’s in heaven and God is always watching regardless so what’s the big whoop?” Brooke raises a brow. “If god is always watching and handing down orders then if something was gonna happen it would have happened the second I stepped foot in this shop.” She sighs. “I’m here to offer my services.”  
“Ssssservicess?” Crowley hisses.

Aziraphale pats Crowley head. “And how can we trust you, my dear?” He asks, “do you know what happened to us?”

Crowley relaxes some, still poses to strike.  
“Thwarting the apocalypse? Real clever that.” Brooke smiles and nods. “And as to how can you trust me, you can’t. You don’t know me so how could you possibly trust me? Like I said I’m here to offer my services to preserve your collection. That’s all. Your collection is something of a legend in the book binding community.”

“Good for me.” Aziraphale hums. “If you are to bind them, how many can you do in a week?” He asks.

“Depends. Do you want them restored with the original filigree and all the trimmings?” Brooke asks.

“Of course we do, as original as possible.” Aziraphale sighs.

“Depending on the level of damage and the intricacy of the trimmings I can probably do three a week more or less.” Brooke hums.

“Three a week.” Aziraphale nods. “Let me speak with my associates.” He says, taking Crowley into a back room and closing the door. “I know you have something to say.”

“A lot of thingssss but firsssstly, what the fuck!” Crowley hisses. “Do you think we can really trust her? Does she have any credentials? How do we know she’s not a book thief?”

“Crowley dear, I have a copy of every book here.” Aziraphale hums. “And do you really think we won’t be able to find a thief? We took down Lucifer.” Aziraphale sighs. “She’s right though the books are disintergrating and rotting, they need care that no miracle can provide.”

Crowley sighs and nods. “Fine. But don’t let her take the booksss. Make her sssstay here. Put her in a back room or ssssssomething.”

“I was thinking of barring her from this shop, I would go to where she lives, with three books, then a well later I would collect them and give her three more. No angels watching over our shoulders then.” Aziraphale explains softly.

“Ohh thatssss even better.” Crowley agreed.

“Shall we go tell her the good news?” Aziraphale asks.

“Ssssure.” Crowley nods.

“You do know I find your little hisses cute?” Aziraphale asks as he carries Crowley back through the shop.

“Hushhhh.” Crowley presses his face to Azirephale’s cheek.

Aziraphale strokes Crowley’s head and goes back to Brooke. “We shall agree on our terms.” He states. “Firstly, you and your family are barred from this shop.”

“Makes sense.” Brooke nods. “Second?”

“I, and only I, shall come to you each Friday, to collect the books you have been working on, and deposit three more.” Aziraphale states. “For that I need your address.”

Brooke nods and writes her address on a piece of scrap paper in her back pack, her scribble looking like ornate calligraphy.

Aziraphale hums. “How much do you charge for your services?” He asks, taking the paper.

“How much are you willing to pay?” Brooke asks.

“I know you have a standard rate, I merely wish to know that first.” Aziraphale hums.

“Fifty pounds an hour.” Brooke hums.

Aziraphale looks down at Crowley as strokes his head as he thinks.

“You look like a super villain when you do that.” Brook hums.  
Crowley can’t help but laugh as he imagines Azirephale as a super villain.  
“Ah so the snake is the associate.” Brooke laughs.

“You can be in your human form, if you’d prefer.” Aziraphale says softly to Crowley, still stroking his head. “Snakes are very good deterants from people perusing and buying books.”

Crowley shakes his head, preferring to be curled around Azirephale’s shoulders.  
“Yeah I can see that.” Brooke looks around the empty shop

Aziraphale smiles and strokes Crowley’s head. “Fifty pounds an hour, you say. You are going to have to tell me how many hours you’ve done per book.”

“Of course. If you want I can film the process so you can see how it goes and also make sure I’m accurate in my time keeping.” Brooke smiles.

Aziraphale looks down to Crowley and nods. “Yes please. Let me get you, three books to be getting on with.” He says, heading into the back of the shop. “Crowley, dear, are you okay?”

“Fine.” Crowley nuzzles Azirephale. “She just gives off an energy I haven’t experienced in.. a long long time.”

“Peter’s?” Aziraphale asks softly. “She feels loved to me, loved and cared for.”

“But lonely..” Crowley sighs.

Aziraphale frowns in concentration, “I don’t feel it.” He comments. He takes down three different, early versions of the bible. All with different covers. “A Victorian one, one with just the Old Testament, and the first ever one containing the New Testament.” He explains to Crowley.

Crowley hums and nods. “We’ll see what happens.”

“None are vitally important, and I have a copy of each of them.” Aziraphale agrees. He takes them out to the front of the shop and hands them to Brooke, I shall come collect them at midday on Friday.” He says.

“Sounds good.” Brooke puts them in a clean plastic bag and seals it.

Aziraphale hums. “If you try to do anything funny. We will know and we will find you.” He states. Before waving his hand to her and turning around.

“Yeah yeah I know the whole spiel.” Brooke nods and heads out with the books.

Aziraphale waits for Brooke to leave before looking down at Crowley, and strokes his head. “What do you think?”

“I think we’ll have to wait.” Crowley hums and presses his head to Azirephale’s hand. “But she seems nice.”

“She does seem nice.” Aziraphale agrees. “Would you like to stay up here, or go back to reading?” He asks.

“Want to stay with you.” Crowley licks Azirephale’s cheek.

“Okay, my dear.” Aziraphale smiles, as he continues to tidy around the shop.

“Ya know,” Crowley says after a while. “You could do with some plans in here.”

“Not if you’re going to terrorise them.” Aziraphale chuckles.

“They need to follow orderssss, Angel. I don’t acccept anything but completely cooperation.” Crowley nods.

“You accept it off me.” Aziraphale says softly. “They’re only plants, they shouldn’t have to worry, they should be cared for and loved. When I was a gardener with Warlock’s family, none of the plants died or had holes, yet I didn’t terrorise them.” He explains.

“You spent a decade tending to plantssss and you think you know everything.” Crowley teases.

Aziraphale hums and goes to the back of the shop, he finds a door and steps through into a tiny garden, filled with large colourful plants.

“Oh Angel..” Crowley gasps softly.

“My first job on Earth was to protect the garden of Eden. I still am doing.” Aziraphale whispers.

“We never really left Eden.. Did we?” Crowley whispers and slithers off Azirephale, going into the garden.

Aziraphale waves his hand into the shop and locks the doors. He follows Crowley into the garden. “I’ve always brought it with me.” Aziraphale hums. “Don’t get lost now. It’s bigger than you think.” Aziraphale has, a long time ago, miracled the garden to fit anywhere he pleased, but still be completely the same size.

“I can’t believe you did thisss..” Crowley looks around.

“This is what I was put on Earth to do.” Aziraphale hums. “When this dies, so does the Earth and everyone on it.” He says softly. He picks an apple from an apple tree and holds it out to Crowley, “Can I tempt you-?”

Crowley laughs softly and winds his way up Azirephale’s body, wrapping around his arm. “You’ve never not tempted me, Angel.”

Aziraphale smiles, “these are the sweetest apples in existence. You should try one.”

Crowley poofs, turning back into human form, holding Azirephale’s hips. “Feed me.”

Aziraphale smiles and takes Crowley’s hand, leading him to a loveseat. He sits down at one end, expecting Crowley to lay down.

Crowley smirks and straddles Azirephale’s lap, their chests pressed together.

Aziraphale grunts at the unexpected weight, but wraps his arm around Crowley’s waist as he holds the apple in the other hand. “Hi.”

“Mm Hello, handsome.” Crowley nuzzles Azirephale.

Aziraphale blushes, “you think I’m handsome?” He asks, holding the apple close to Crowley’s mouth.

“I think you’re breath taking.” Crowley bites the apple.

Aziraphale blushes, “really?” He whispers, “no ones ever said that before.”

“Yes really. Anyone who thinks or says otherwise can rot and I’ll over see it personally.” Crowley near hisses.

Aziraphale squeezes Crowley, “please don’t. Just stay with me, that’s all I need.” He whispers.

“Anything for you, Angel.” Crowley nuzzles Azirephale.

Aziraphale hums and kisses Crowley’s sweet lips. “You taste nice.”

“Take a bite.” Crowley kisses down Azirephale’s jaw to his neck.

Aziraphale hums and takes a bite. “It doesn’t taste half as good as when it’s on your lips.”

“Taste it from mine then.” Crowley takes another bite.

Aziraphale kisses Crowley softly, savouring the taste. “It tastes scrummy.”

“Lovely..” Crowley mumbles and cups Azirephale’s face in his hands, kissing him tenderly once more.

Aziraphale hums and slowly relaxes against Crowley.

Crowley kisses his jaw and neck.

Aziraphale hums and holds onto Crowley, “you’ve been wanting to do this a long time, haven’t you?” He asks.

“So so so so soooooo fucking long.” Crowley nearly whines.

“Oh my poor snake.” Aziraphale coos, stroking Crowley’s hair. “Why don’t you finish off the apple and then back into you snake form, you can sit on my neck, and do whatever you like to my neck and chin.” He suggests.

“Promise?” Crowley grins excitedly.

“Promise, though if you’re distracting me whilst I’m trying to talk to someone, you’ll have to get down.” Aziraphale says softly.

“Whatever you say, Angel.” Crowley quickly finishes the apple and poofs back into snake form.

Aziraphale smiles and picks Crowley up from his lap and rests him on his shoulders. He strokes Crowley’s head as he gets up and goes back into the shop.

Crowley nuzzles Azirephale and relaxes wrapped around his shoulders.

Aziraphale smiles and turns his head to kiss the top of Crowley’s. “You have such beautiful markings, my dear.” He comments.

“Mm I can change them.” Crowley hums, making the markings move over his scales.

“I think you’re perfect just the way you are, Crowley.” Aziraphale hums as he potters around the shop.

“Thank you, Angel.” Crowley licks at Azirephale’s neck.

Aziraphale smiles and picks out a choose your own adventure books he couldn’t remember getting, and sits down at the back of the shop. “Have you seen these ones before?” He asks.

“No I haven’t. What issss it?” Crowley looks to the book.

“They’re called choose your own adventure books. You read a page and at the bottom, you choose what happens to your character by going to the corresponding page number. I think you’ll like them, dear.” Aziraphale hums. “Shall we do one together?”

“Letssss.” Crowley nods interesting.

Aziraphale opens the book, and starts to read it out loud.

Crowley rests his head on top of Azirephale’s, listening to him read for the book and his whole body relaxing.

Aziraphale hums as he gets to the bottom of the page, “we can either turn left towards the swamp, or right and up into the mountains.” He explains softly “Which would you like to do?”

“Mm..” Crowley hums as he thinks, tail swishing lazily. “Mountains.”

Aziraphale flicks to the right page and continues to read.

Crowley looks at the illustrations. “Is this a children’s book, Azirephale?”

Aziraphale sighs. “These books usually are. But I want to find something you like, I didn’t even know I had this one. I wanted to find what you like, before buying you more.” He says softly. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh Angel.” Crowley tightens around Azirephale’s shoulders as if hugging him. “Don’t be ssssorry. Don’t ever be sssssorry. It’s wonderful. I love it.”

Aziraphale smiles and rests his head on Crowley’s body. “Can I ask a personal question, Crowley?”

“Of coursssse Angel. You know I have no ssssecretsss from you.” Crowley nuzzles Azirephale.

“With your snakes eyes, does it make it harder to do things? To read?” Aziraphale asks softly.

Crowley never really thought of it before. “I don’t know. My eyes are made to track movement and heat. Two things books are not. Moving or hot.”

Aziraphale nods. “I want to make sure that if I’m trying to get you excited with reading and books, that you can read.” He hums.

Crowley thinks for a moment. “Do you have any books about.. Space?” He nearly whispers.

“Space? Of course.” Aziraphale smiles as he stands and goes to the section for space. He picks out a few books and takes them back to the table.

Crowley opens the book and turns the pages with his tail before closing it and opening another, looking for something.

“I can help you look, dear. You don’t have to do it with your tail.” Aziraphale hums, stroking his head.

“Itsss Fine.” Crowley nuzzles into Azirephale’s hand as he looks through the book before stopping suddenly on a page.

Aziraphale frowns as he strokes Crowley’s head. “Alpha Centrui, this is where you wanted to run off to.” He hums.

“Home away from hel-... Here.” Crowley says softly.

“Do you go there often to escape from here?” Aziraphale asks, putting emphasis on the word, the same he would do for hell.

Crowley shakes his head. “I haven’t been there in ssso long..”

“Would you like to go?” Aziraphale asks. “I have nothing on here, on Earth.” He asks softly.

“You have everything here on earth, Angel.” Crowley smiles softly.

“Wherever you are, dear, that’s where my everything is.” Aziraphale says softly.

“Oh angel.” Crowley’s scales turn bright red with blush, suddenly to preoccupied to remember to hide it.

Aziraphale smiles and turns his head placing a soft kiss to Crowley’s scales. “It’s been six thousand years, but I hope I’m not too quick in saying that I love you, my dear Crowley.”

Crowley poofs back into human form, blinking like a dear in headlights. He always knew he loved Azirephale but he never thought he’d get this far so he may or may not be short circuiting.

Aziraphale yelps as Crowley changes beside him. He hugs Crowley close and pulls him onto his lap. “If I get discorporated for this, I’m blaming it on your beautiful face and body.”

Crowley blushes even harder and hides his face in Azirephale’s neck. He was supposed to be suave and cool! What the hell was happening to him! He couldn’t even form a sentence! He was the one that always flirted and tempts and prodded! Now all he could do is hold onto his angel for dear life.

Aziraphale smiles and holds Crowley close. “I think you need some tea.” He says, miracling a cup of tea into his hand and presses it into Crowley. He kisses Crowley’s hair as he waits for Crowley to speaks.

Crowley takes the cup and holds it for a while before taking a sip. It’s a while longer before he speaks and all he says is. “I love you, too.”

Aziraphale kisses his head. “Can you remember when in the old days, a cure for shock was leeches?” He asks. “I never did get to find out if it was true or not”

“It’s not. Made it up.” Crowley mumbles. “Though leeches do help with some illnesses. Doctors still use them today.”

“That sounds like you made it up, dear.” Aziraphale says softly. “Do you want to tell me about any of it?” He asks.

“I may or may not have been a plague doctor..” Crowley whispers. “Now that was a look. Dark and mysterious and no one ever saw my face.”

Aziraphale chuckles. “I think I moved to the Netherlands at that time. There was no plague there.”

“Good.” Crowley nods, not having wanted his angel to experience that.

“I knew it was coming so I tried to tell people that bathing was good. It was only The Netherlands that listened to me.” Aziraphale sighs.

“They’re dumb. The little humans. So wonderfully dumb.” Crowley sighs.

“No Crowley. They’re just so younger. They’re still in their infancy.” Aziraphale says softly.

“Mm they never know anything.” Crowley sighs. “Barely barely anything.”

Aziraphale sighs and kisses Crowley’s head. “It’s okay. They’re learning.”

Crowley hums and nods, nuzzling Azirephale.

Aziraphale smiles. “Why don’t you go lay down, until you’re feeling better? I’ll sort some things out, then I’ll join you in having a nap.” He offers.

“Are you sure?” Crowley asks softly.

“Crowley you’re acting funny. Like you’ve forgotten how to talk. A nap will do you good.” Aziraphale says softly. “You’re clinging to that cup like it’s the only thing from stopping you from disocrporating.”

“Mm..” Crowley begrudgingly agrees.

“Go head to bed, and I’ll be with you in ten minutes. I promise you’ll wake up in my arms.” Aziraphale says softly, stroking Crowley’s hair and helping him to stand.

“Alright.” Crowley nuzzles Azirephale before going to bed.

Aziraphale stands and stretches, a large smile on his face. He never thought it would feel so good to go against his superiors. He goes to the front of the shop and closes the blinds and turns the open sign to closed. He steps outside and click his fingers the sign changing to ‘A. Z. FELL & CROW’

Crowley strips down to his pants and gets into bed, curling up and waiting for Azirephale.

Aziraphale clears away Crowley’s mug before heading upstairs. He stripes down to just his trousers and shirt before going into the bedroom. He lays down behind Crowley and presses in close to him.

Crowley presses close to Azirephale, wrapping around him like a snake as he sleeps.

Aziraphale smiles, not feeling tired, instead he stays awake, putting fancy braids into Crowley’s hair before undoing them.

Crowley sleeps hard, not ever having been this relaxed in so so long.

Aziraphale smiles, watching Crowley he stays with him, pressed close against him and he slowly commits Crowley’s sleeping form to memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and tell us what you think!


	3. Under the Stars

Crowley wakes some time later, his arm over Azirephale’s soft tummy and his nose pressed to the angel’s neck.

Aziraphale smiles as he heard Crowley’s breathing change. “Good evening, Crowley. You’ve been asleep for so long.” He says softly.

“Mm you should have woken me, Angel.” Crowley mumbles as he kisses over Azirephale’s neck and shoulders, thinking he’s still dreaming.

“And miss watching you sleep. Hear your tiny snores?” Aziraphale asks. “No you’re too pretty when you sleep to wake up you.”

“I don’t snore, Angel.” Crowley mumbles and nips at Azirephale’s neck gently, eyes still closed.

“Yes you do, and it’s so pretty.” Aziraphale hums. “You sound like a little snake hissing.” He strokes his finger down Crowley’s scar softly.

“Mm...” Crowley whines softly as Azirephale touches his scar.

Aziraphale stops and pulls his hand away. “I’m sorry.” He whispers.

“‘S Okay.” Crowley mumbles, pressing his face to Azirephale’s chest.

Aziraphale smiles and kisses Crowley’s hair. “Are you feeling better now, my dear?” He asks softly, still unsure as to why Crowley has gone so quiet earlier.

“Much.” Crowley mumbles and kisses Azirephale’s chest.

Aziraphale smiles and strokes Crowley’s snake tattoo. “Good. I didn’t upset you did I? I apologise if I did.”

“No you didn’t.” Crowley says softly, relaxing under Azirephale’s touch. “I just.. I never thought I’d get to have you like this and I didn’t know what to do with myself.”

“Oh.” Aziraphale chuckles. “I just want the Crowley I’ve known for the past six thousand years. A good man with a sense of humour and will always listen to me.” He says softly. “That is when you are a man, when you’re female I want a good female.”

Crowley blushes and kisses Azirephale’s neck. “You like me either way?” He asks softly.

Aziraphale nods. “I like you either way or neither way. You’re always going to be my beautiful demon.” He says softly. “Which pronouns would you like me to just?” He asks.

“Mm for right now he and him. I’ll let you know if it changes.” Crowley smiles softly, finally opening his eyes.

Aziraphale nods. “Do you still like the name Crowley when you’re female?” He asks, softly.

Crowley nods. “I think it’s quite fitting in either form.”

Aziraphale nods. “I for one like your name, Crowley. It’s much better than Crawley, like you had in the beginning.”

“I like this much better too.” Crowley nods.

Aziraphale smiles and kisses Crowley’s head. “Can I ask about your snake tattoo? When did you get it? I can’t remember a time without you having it.”

“I’ve always had it since the fall.” Crowley says softly.

“Do you think she gave it to you?” Aziraphale asks, nodding up to Heaven, “like how Hastur has his lizard and Beelzebub has her flies?”

“Maybe. I like to think she did. One last parting gift..” Crowley hums softly.

Aziraphale smiles and leans up to kiss it. “I’ve always liked it.”

Crowley blushes and runs his nose along Azirephale’s. “Thank you..”

Aziraphale smiles, “You’re welcome. And I did mean it you know, I love you Crowley. From your snake eyes to your wings. You’re my demon.”

“Yours for all eternity.” Crowley nearly whispers. “Can.. Can I kiss you, Angel?”

Aziraphale nods and kisses Crowley quickly, to show him.

Crowley grins and cups Azirephale’s face gently, kissing him tenderly.

Aziraphale hums into the kiss and closes his eyes, cupping the back of Crowley’s neck and pulls their bodies in flush to one another. 

Crowley tangles his legs with Azirephale’s as they kiss, gently nipping at Azirephale’s plush bottom lip.

Aziraphale pushes Crowley back gently. “You don’t think I’m fat?” He asks, still too scared to deepen the kiss.

“Never. Never have I ever once thought that. Every time I look at you the only thing I can think about is how perfect you are.” Crowley holds Azirephale close.

Aziraphale hums. “Are you sure? I’m sure I look quite fat.” He frowns. “You’re all thin and lithe and I’m podgy.”

“I love every inch of you. I’ll kiss and lick and suck every bit if I have to to prove it to you.” Crowley kisses along Azirephale’s jaw.

Aziraphale blushes deeply. “I like it too. I just... no one else I’ve ever met does. No one but you.”

“And I’ll make sure each and everyone one of them rots in the deepest darkest pits of hell.” Crowley hisses some.

Aziraphale nods as he strokes his soft stomach. “I know you will.”

Crowley holds Azirephale close and presses gently kisses to his face. “You are perfect. You’re so handsome and so wonderful and so amazing.”

“You know, before Earth, I was the angel of the Eastern Board. I protected Heaven, I... our main adversary was one of deadly sins.” Aziraphale sighs, not really listening to Crowley.

“I remember..” Crowley nods, wondering where Azirephale was going with this.

“The deadly sin was gluttony. If you got too close you got an overwhelming desire to eat everything you could see. Including your fellow angels. I used to be portly in heaven from the lingering effects.” Aziraphale hums and breaths. “I miss it.”

“Tell me what you miss about it.” Crowley holds Azirephale.

Aziraphale blushes and buries his head into Crowley’s shoulder. “It just felt warm and comfortable.”

Crowley subtly turns up his body temperature as he cuddles Azirephale. “You liked feeling that cared for feeling?”

Aziraphale nods and blushes. “You don’t have to make yourself warmer for me though, dear. I like cuddling you, to make you warm.”

Crowley blushes and kisses Azirephale. “You’re so wonderful.”

Aziraphale hums and kisses Crowley back. “As are you, my dear.” He says softly.

Crowley smiles against Azirephale’s lips, feeling more loved and relaxed than he had in... well he couldn’t remember when.

Aziraphale smiles and carefully sits up in bed, letting Crowley straddle him.

Crowley grins and peppers Azirephale with kisses.

Aziraphale hums and pulls Crowley into a tight hug. “I love you.” He breathes into Crowley’s ear.

“I love you, too.” Crowley holds onto Azirephale.

A few weeks later Azirephale book restoration deal was going well. Crowley accompanies Azirephale for Brooke’s home to pick up the newest three books, this time in her female form. She wore high waisted black skinny jeans, black leather jacket, and red snake skin heels matching her fiery hair and lips.

Aziraphale is still too nervous to show his affect for Crowley out in public, in case somebody sees. But what he does know that as soon as they get back to the store he’s going to have her on his bed, still in the jacket and boots.  
As they get to Brooke’s house he knocks on the door and give Crowley a soft, loving smile. “Do you think she’ll be okay? It’s the first time you’ve been this you in front of her.”

Crowley shrugs. “She’s a smart girl. I’m sure my fluctuating looks won’t bother her to much. Hopefully.” She hums, actually quite impressed with the young woman’s quality of work. “She’s very young to have such skills, don’t you think?”

“She has the blood of angels.” Aziraphale shrugs. “She’s probably performing miracles without realising, my love.” He whispers.  
Brooke answers the door and frowns at Crowley before beaming at her. “Come on in, ive just finished the last one.”

“Oh I see.” Crowley nods, not having thought of that before. She smiles and follows Azirephale inside, feet burning just a tad bit as they walk past a wall decorated in all different styles of crosses.

Aziraphale holds Crowley close as he sees the crosses, wanting to protect her from them.  
“As you can see all three are perfectly restored.” Brooke smiles pointing to the three books laying on the table. As Aziraphale moves to check them, Brooke turns to Crowley. “You’re female.”

Crowley relaxes against Azirephale. “I am.” She nods. “Right now at least.”

Brooke hums and nods. “If you don’t mind me asking, what’s your gender overall?” She asks, gently.

“I don’t really have one. It’s whatever I feel in the moment.” Crowley hums.

Brooke hums. “I just have a friend, that’s all, that’s a bit like you, sometimes they’re male-presenting and sometimes they’re female-presenting, and they’re gender fluid.” She explains. “I was curious, that’s all.”

Crowley raises a brow. “Humans have a word for it?”

Brooke nods. “We have a lot of words for a lot of things.” She hums. “Look, I’m going to fetch a book, it explains all this type of thing, because I don’t know all the words.” She says before disappearing further into the house.

Crowley hums and looks around. “I suppose I’ve fallen a bit behind with the Queer Community...”

Aziraphale steps over to Crowley and holds her close. “Then we’ll catch up together, my dear.” He promises.

Crowley smiles and kisses along Azirephale’s jaw. She had gotten more and more comfortable showing Azirephale affection and even better as showing Azirephale just how good she wanted to make him feel.

Aziraphale smiles. “Can I tempt you to some fun?” He murmurs into Crowley’s ear. He knows, he knows that if he’s quiet enough, just enough for Crowley to hear, he’ll be safe. “I’ll pay up here, and then we can go home, you can put on your favourite clothes and we’ll make each other feel good.”

Crowley blushes, nearly purring. “You know you’re the only one who could ever tempt me..” She nips at Azirephale’s neck gently.

“Why don’t you head back to the bookshop and change into something more comfortable, I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Aziraphale hums, and pats Crowley’s hip. “You can get you’re nice and ready for me.”

Crowley smirks and kisses Azirephale deeply before pulling back. “See you Soon.” She purrs before walking out, her hips and arse swaying enticingly for Azirephale as she leaves.

Aziraphale bites his lips as he watches her leave. He tears his eyes from her hips as Brooke comes back into the room. “Perfect as always Miss Brooke. How much is that that I owe you?” He asks.

“The usual.” Brooke nods, giving Azirephale back the books as well as the one for Crowley. “You have a bit of red lipstick umm.. Everywhere.” She points to Azirephale’s jaw and neck and lips. Everywhere Crowley Missed.

Aziraphale hands her a wad of fifty pound notes. “She is tenacious.” He smiles. He lays down three more books for Brooke to work on and takes the three completed books. “Thank you for your work Miss Brooke.”

“It seems so.” Brooke giggles. “My pleasure. Same time next week.” She smiles and nods. 

Aziraphale nods. “So long, Miss Brooke.” He smiles as he leaves the house and heads back to his shop, wondering what Crowley would be doing and wearing.

Crowley lounges on their bed, wearing a lacy black bra and panty set with matching thigh high stockings as well. She perks up when she eats Azirephale come into the flat, laying out on the bed all seductive.

Aziraphale lays on the books down and heads upstairs, shedding most of his clothes as he goes, but keeping them neatly folded over his arm. As he gets to the bedroom, all he is wearing is his trousers and bracers, and his shirt. “You’ve been busy, Crowley.” He hums.

“Mm so have you, Angel.” Crowley purrs, her hair tumbling over her shoulders and breasts as she sits up.

“Observant as always.” Aziraphale hums as he puts his clothes away, “why don’t you tell me what you want me to do, and we’ll see if our ideas line up, my dear?” He asks.

“You go first. Tempt me.” Crowley crawls to the end of the bed closer to Azirephale, her bra nearly see though.

“Oh I couldn’t. That’s your job, darling.” Aziraphale hums, not turning around to face Crowley as he gets undressed, leaving himself only in his underwear.

Crowley nearly whines as she sees Azirephale’s soft plump body. “Mm I want you to bend me over the bed and fuck me with your angelic cock.” She purrs.

Aziraphale hums, “well I wasn’t going to do it with my halo Now was I?” He asks, he turns to face Crowley and hums in Pleasure. “You look ravashing. Why don’t you get comfortable then? Oh and bring out your wings, I do love watching them, as I make love to you.”

Crowley blushes and strips, only leaving on her thigh high stocking. She slowly brings out her wings, fluttering them a bit.

Aziraphale slowly strokes his hands down her wings. “I love you.” He purrs, “no matter what you look like, you’ll always be my demon, my Crowley I can cuddle up with after a long day.” He says softly.

Crowley blushes and pulls Azirephale in, kissing him tenderly.

Aziraphale smiles and kisses Crowley back. He helps her off the bed and stands back to look at her. “Apart from the nanny, I can’t remember seeing you as anything other than male.” He says softly.

Crowley extends her wings fully, flapping a few times. “I do it mostly when I’m by myself.”

Aziraphale hums, “you can always be yourself around me. Always.” He promises.

“I know.” Crowley leans in and kisses Azirephale.

Aziraphale smiles and kisses Crowley slowly. “Lay down on the bed then. Let me Pleasure you, that’s what angels do.”

Crowley blushes and nods, laying back on the bed and relaxes.

Aziraphale gently lays down on her and kisses her breast. “Exquisite.” He hums.

Crowley blushes and mewls.

Aziraphale kisses down Crowley, giving her a compliment each time he places a kiss.

Crowley blushes brighter and brighter, hiding her face in her hands.

Aziraphale hums and kisses all the way down to her cunt. “I love you.” He hums.

Crowley mewls and slowly spreads her legs. “Love you, too. So much..”

Aziraphale smiles and wets two fingers before gently pushing them into Crowley. “Is there anything you’d like me to do?” He asks.

Crowley gasps and moans, wet already around Azirephale’s fingers. “You. Want you.”

Aziraphale tuts, and continues to spread Crowley slowly open. “My dear, which body part?” He asks softly.

“I want your cock inside me. Want you to press me to the bed and fuck me for ages.” Crowley rocks her hips against Azirephale’s fingers, needing more of him inside her.

Aziraphale smiles. “Now an angel would never give up on someone’s request now would they?” He asks, pulling his fingers out of her hole and slowly pushing in his cock. Usually, Aziraphale doesn’t have an appendage between his legs, so he never knew how big it needed to be, so before he and Crowley got together for the first time, he read multiple exotic books and magazines to get an idea of how big it should be. In the end he settled on an eight inch cock for Crowley to enjoy.

Crowley arches and wraps her legs around Azirephale’s hips, moaning as she takes his big cock deep inside her. “You always know what I need.” She whimpers and kisses him, smearing more lipstick over his lips.

Aziraphale smiles. “You did ask for this. Is there anything else you need?” He asks, as he slowly drags his long cock in and out of her.

Crowley purrs and holds onto Azirephale. “Mm you remember a few weeks ago when we tried out you coming inside me? I want that again. In this form. I want that warm feeling again inside me. A lot of it like last time. Please?”

Aziraphale nods. “Anything for you, my love.” He smiles hitching her leg onto his shoulder. “Would you like anything else?” He drags his nail down her stomach gently.

Crowley moans and rocks her hips. “I want you to enjoy it too. It’s not fun if only I enjoy it. Let go, Angel. Make love to me.” She whispers.

Aziraphale lays on top of her and takes hold of her hands. “I love you.” He breathes against her earlobe, as he starts to speed up.

Crowley blushes and holds onto Azirephale. “I love you, too. I love you so much. So so much.”

Aziraphale smiles and kisses anywhere he can reach on Crowley. His thrusts continue to get fast, snapping his hips against her.

“Oh Angel!” Crowley moans.

“I love you.” Aziraphale says again, almost a growl. “Now tell me what you want, love.”

“I love you. I love you so much.” Crowley whimpers. She blushes, to embarrassed to say it.

“Come on Crowley, what do you want me to do? Anything at all, so long as I don’t hurt you.” Aziraphale hums, licking up behind Crowley’s ear.

Crowley shivers and arches. “I want to watch you fuck me.” She blushes brightly.

Aziraphale pulls out of Crowley and spins her over. He lays back down on her and nibbles at her ear.

Crowley pulls him in and kisses him deeply. “I want to watch you slid in and out of me. I want to watch you make us into one being. I want to watch as you claim me as yours and I take you as mine.”

“Baby, you are mine. My demon.” Aziraphale breaths against her lip. He sits her up slightly and kneels between her legs, stroking her long thighs. “I’m so lucky I have you.” He hums.

Crowley blushes, her breasts bouncing a bit with each of his thrusts. “All yours, Angel. Every bit and piece.”

Aziraphale thrusts hard, aiming to please her. He presses in close to her, feeling her breasts on his chest.

“Like that? Watching them bounce as you fuck me?” Crowley purrs, kissing Azirephale’s neck. “Mm if I ride you you can watch and touch them at the same time.”

Aziraphale holds Crowley’s hips and spins them over. He half lays against the headrest, watching Crowley with a hunger in his eyes. “You just like being on top, dear.”

“Ohh who can blame me when I have someone so gorgeous under me.” Crowley slowly starts to ride Azirephale.

Aziraphale tried to hide a blush that runs all the way up to the tips of his ears. “Are you going to ride me or just rock?” He hums.

“Demanding things now?” Crowley giggles, her small breasts bouncing a bit as she starts to pick up the pace.

Aziraphale smiles. “I’m an angel of love. I want you happy.” He moans, holding her hips.

“You do. You make me so happy. Every single day.” Crowley holds holds onto Azirephale’s shoulders as she rides him harder, getting close.

Aziraphale moans, his fingers digging into her hips. “Oh goodness, Crowley.” He cries, nearing his climax.

“Come. Please. I need it. Need to feel you come.” Crowley begs.

Aziraphale hands slip to Crowley’s thighs as he comes deep inside her, moaning and crying out her name.

Crowley cries out, coming hard around Azirephale’s cock as he fills her.

Aziraphale pulls Crowley down and kisses her hard, their orgasms wash through them.

Crowley trembles as she holds onto him, kissing him back deeply.

Aziraphale continues to kiss Crowley, he pulls out of her and spins them both over, straddling her hips. His wet cock resting on her stomach.

Crowley giggles and lays back, completely relaxed.

Aziraphale smiles and kisses her more. “What’s so funny, Crowley?” He asks, kissing along her jaw.

“I just love you so much and I think that’s the best sex we’ve ever had.” Crowley grins up at Azirephale, kissing him back.

Aziraphale nods. “I’m partial to agree with you. How about we try again tomorrow to see if it was a fluke?” He chuckles.

“Mm it’s a date.” Crowley laughs and smiles.

“If its a date you want...” Aziraphale hums. “I have an idea for that as well.”

“Oh?” Crowley blushes a bit.

“But its a surprise.” Aziraphale smiles, and he kisses Crowley’s nose.

“Alright.” Crowley blushes and giggles.

Aziraphale smiles. “Just tell me when you’d like to go on the date.” He hums.

“Now. In five minutes. Tomorrow. Every single day till then end of time.” Crowley smiles.

“Get dressed into something warm, and we can go now.” Aziraphale smiles, as he climbs off her, and holds his hand out for Crowley.

Crowley smiles and gets up, dressing in warm layers.

Aziraphale clicks his fingers, getting dressed instantly. “You look ravashing, my dear.”

“Delicious as usually, darling.” Crowley kisses Azirephale’s cheek.

Aziraphale smiles and takes Crowley’s hand. “You won’t be able to drive there. Shall I miracle us there?” He asks.

“Alright.” Crowley raises a brow and holds Azirephale’s hand.

Aziraphale clicks his fingers and they’re suddenly in the middle of a pitch back park. There is a blanket and picnic basket beside them, and a large telescope. “We’re at the Brecon Beacons, the darkest spot in Britain.” He hums.

“Oh Angel.” Crowley blushes and tears up a bit.

Aziraphale smiles and hugs Crowley tightly. “We’re all alone. You don’t have to be strong.” He promises.

Crowley holds onto Azirephale tightly as she sniffles. “Thank you, love. Thank you so much.”

Aziraphale smiles. “Anything for you. Anything at all, my dear.”

Crowley pulls back and kisses Azirephale happily.

Aziraphale smiles and kisses Crowley. “You can show me the stars.” He offers, “shall I pour us some drinks?”

“Please.” Crowley smiles and nods before going to the telescope, finding the stars.

Aziraphale brings out an old bottle of scotch and pours a glass for them both. He sits down on the blanket and watches Crowley.

Crowley points to different places in the sky, telling Azirephale about each star.

Aziraphale smiles and listens intently. “When did you learn about the stars?” He asks.

“When I helped hang them..” Crowley says softly.

“You created them?” Aziraphale asks softly, standing up and wraps his arms around Crowley waist from behind.

“More or less.” Crowley hums. “She told me what She wanted and I did it.”

Aziraphale blinks. “Who were you, before you fell?” He asks softly. “You created the stars for Her.”

“I was her right hand before She even created hands.” Crowley hums. 

“I don’t remember you?” Aziraphale frowns.

“Different departments.” Crowley shrugs. 

“Where you called Crawley in heaven?” Aziraphale asks.

Crowley shakes her head. “I didn’t have a name in the beginning. Nothing did.” She says softly. “After the fall I called myself Crawley because I crawled everywhere in penance for a long time hopping She’d take me back..”

Aziraphale hums. “I’ll take you back.” He promises. “You’ve never been like Hastur or Beelzebub. You’ve been too... human.”

Crowley shakes her head again. “That’s no my home anymore. Heaven or hell. I don’t belong in either.”

“I’ll be your home, dear.” Aziraphale hums. “My bed is your bed. My couch is your couch. My kitchen is your kitchen.”

Crowley blushes and goes to Azirephale. 

Aziraphale smiles and opens his arms for her. “I love you.” He smiles.

“I love you, too.” Crowley cuddles into Azirephale happily. 

Aziraphale smiles and hands Crowley her drink. “To us. Together.” He offers, as he hold up his drink.

“Together.” Crowley smiles and clinks her glass against his. 

Aziraphale smiles and sips his drink. “I hope we get to be drunk more often, love. I like feeling carefree with you.”

“You are rather adorable when tipsy.” Crowley kisses Azirephale’s cheek after taking a sip. 

Aziraphale blushes and buries his head into her shoulder. “You know we don’t have to use alcohol to get tipsy, we can just will it.” He hums.

“Mm I know but what’s the fun in that?” Crowley kisses Azirephale’s head. 

Aziraphale shrugs. “I know you’re not that big on consumables.” He hums. “So if you didn’t want to consume them, you don’t have to.”

“I like it with you tough.” Crowley smiles softly.

Aziraphale smiles and kisses Crowley’s cheek. “That’s okay, my dear. I just wanted to make sure you’re happy drinking.”

“I’ll stop if I don’t like it.” Crowley nuzzles Azirephale.

Aziraphale nods. “I know. And I would stop eating and drinking around you if it makes you feel uncomfortable as well.” He hums.

“No of course no. You love it and I love watching you eat.” Crowley says softly.

Aziraphale blushes and looks away from Crowley, “you like to watch me eat?” He asks.

Crowley blushes and nods. “It’s beautiful. It’s like watching an opera.”

Aziraphale blushes and hides his face in her neck. “Opera?” He asks. “Am I that loud?”

“Not im volume but in expression. As if every bite is bliss and adventure.” Crowley nuzzles Azirephale.

“It is.” Aziraphale smiles. “You know what I did before. I love to eat. Anything.” He hums. “I wish you could experience it the same way I do.”

“Maybe one day.” Crowley smiles softly.

Aziraphale smiles, “I’ll look forward to it.”

Crowley smiles and nods. “Thank you for this. It’s.. wonderful.” She says softly as she looks up at the stars.

Aziraphale smiles. “Why don’t you tell me the ones you made?” He asks softly.

“They’re a to far away to see with the naked eye.” Crowley smiles. “Way out there in the cold open nothingness.”

“You know, we have a telescope. Or we have wings.” Aziraphale offers.

“Let’s try the telescope.” Crowley pulls Azirephale up and to the telescope.

Aziraphale nods and wraps his arm around her waist. “What do you want me to look at?” He asks.

“Give me a moment.” Crowley looks through the lens, adjusting the view.

Aziraphale nods and finishes off his drink as he waits.

“Here.” Crowley moves back. “Have a look.”

Aziraphale bends down over the telescope and looks through it. “What am I looking at?” He asks softly.

“Proxima Centauri B.” Crowley hums happily. She may or may not have done a little miracle on the telescope so they could get a crystal clear view. “The only confirmed planet in Alpha Centauri.”

Aziraphale smiles. “Oh it looks beautiful. Did you create it?” He asks. “It’s a lovely colour.”

“She told me what she wanted and that’s what came out.” Crowley smiles softly, thinking of all the stars as his babies.

Aziraphale smiles. “It’s beautiful. You still made it Crowley. Almost as beautiful as you.”

Crowley blushes and smiles shyly.

Aziraphale smiles and turns to Crowley, “Oh Crowley. Come here. You’re proud of them aren’t you?” He asks softly.

“I am.” Crowley smiles, going to Azirephale.

Aziraphale smiles, and hugs Crowley. “And I’m proud of you. I’m proud of you so much.”

Crowley blushes and presses close to Azirephale. “Thank you.”

Aziraphale smiles and holds Crowley close. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. So much.” Crowley kisses Azirephale lovingly.

Aziraphale smiles and pulls Crowley close as he looks back through the telescope. “Did you make anything else?” He asks.

“A few asteroids and meteors here and there but Alpha Centurai is my jewel.” Crowley smiles.

“And what a beautiful jewel it is.” Aziraphale hums.

Crowley smiles softly. “Lay on the blanket with me and let’s watch the stars for a while..”

Aziraphale nods and lays down beside Crowley, pulling her in close. “I’ve never made anything so beautiful.” He sighs.

Crowley cuddles into Azirephale. “Maybe one day you will.”

“You’ll have to teach me how to be artistic.” Aziraphale hums.

“You’re very creative, Angel.” Crowley nods.

Aziraphale shakes his head, “I preserve art, not create it.” He hums.

“Well we’ll just have to think of something you can make then.” Crowley hums.

Aziraphale nods. “What does it feel like? To create something?”

“Breathtaking.” Crowley nods.

Aziraphale smiles. “I feel that every time I look at you, knowing you love me.” He hums softly.

“Oh angel.” Crowley blushes and hides her face in Azirephale’s chest.

Aziraphale chuckles and strokes her back. “Would you like to stay here all night?” He asks softly.

“Can we?” Crowley mumbles against his chest.

Aziraphale nods and clicks his fingers, a tent and a bonfire appear beside them.

Crowley hums happily, kissing Azirephale.

Aziraphale smiles and carefully sits up, “Why don’t we get warm around the fire?” He suggests.

“Alright.” Crowley smiles softly and moves with Azirephale.

Aziraphale sits by the fire and pulls Crowley into his lap.

Azirephale blushes and cuddles into Crowley’s lap.

Aziraphale smiles and holds Crowley close, stroking her hair softly.

Crowley relaxes, straddling Azirephale’s lap.

Aziraphale smiles and holds her thighs. “Are you comfortable, my dear?” He asks softly.

“Mm very.” Crowley hums happily and kisses Azirephale’s neck.

Aziraphale hums and tilts his head back. “May I suggest, if you’re wanting to do anything... more, then can we move into the tent?” He asks.

“Mm I can’t tempt you to fuck me under the stars?” Crowley purrs, sucking on Azirephale’s neck.

“They might see.” Aziraphale hums, giving Crowley his largest puppy dog eyes. “Please, we can see out here just, no fornicating.”

“Oh Christ, fornicating.” Crowley presses her face to Azirephale’s chest and laughs. “You’re so adorable.” She kisses Crowley deeply.

Aziraphale hums into the kiss. “Please Crowley.” He blushes. “I don’t want to fall any further, I may never see you again.”

Crowley stills and pulls back. “You haven’t fallen angel. Not at all.” She frowns.

“They think I have. I heard them as I sleep. They think I’m not an angel anymore. They think I’m more human than angelic, that’s how I survived the fire.” Aziraphale sighs.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Crowley frowns deeply.

“I didn’t want to worry you. If Heaven thinks that then surely Hell does as well. And they’ll be more ruthless with you.” Aziraphale sighs.

“I doubt that.” Crowley frowns.

“No?” Aziraphale asks softly.

“They’re idiots. I could talk my way out of it. Your lot though.. They don’t forget.” Crowley frowns.

Aziraphale nods. “But I don’t care, so long as I have you.”

Crowley leans in and kisses Azirephale gently. “Take me into the tent..”

Aziraphale nods and carries Crowley carefully into the tent which was much bigger on the inside. Easily holding a waterbed and small wardrobe with room to spare. “I- I’ve been reading up on this particular act.” He hums. “Some humans like to add extra materials to the activity, would you like any?” He asks.

“Oh? Tell me what you’ve been reading.” Crowley grins, loving it when Azirephale does research on things they can enjoy together.

“I read Fifty Shades of Grey, But it isn’t very good. And a lot of books written by women for men to help them, and I quote, ‘spice up their bedroom lives’.” Azirphale hums. “They speak a lot about something called a ‘kink’.”

“You think we need spicing up?” Crowley smiles softly, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking off her coat.

“No. No I don’t. I just, wouldn’t be aposed to it if you’d want to try something new.” Azirphale hums.

“Ah Okay.” Crowley smirks and unbuttons her shirt. “You know I wouldn’t be opposed to you telling me what to do. Ordering me around.”

“Okay.” Azirphale nods. “I can do that. In that case, strip down to your underwear and kneel up on the bed.” He orders, gently.

Crowley smiles and strips, kneeling on the bed like she was told.

Azirphale hums. “No release until I tell you.” He orders. “I- is there anything else you’d like, in bed?” He asks.

Crowley nods. “I like when you play with my breasts.” She blushes a bit.

Azirphale nods and hums. “How do you feel about... rope?” He asks softly.

“I’d love to.” Crowley licks her lips. “I want everything with you.”

Azirphale nods and clicks his fingers, miracling rope into his hands. “Now let me do as I please.” He hums as he starts to wrap it around Crowley’s body, tying her arms behind her back and her knees up to her chest.

Crowley blushes and mewls happily, letting Azirephale do as he likes.

Azirphale nods, once finished and takes a steps back. “Does anything hurt?” He asks, stroking down Crowley’s calf.

“It’s perfect.” Crowley purrs, loving the tightness of the ropes and how she’s spread open for Azirephale.

Azirphale smiles and kisses Crowley’s knee. “If Anything gets too much or miracle your way out of these ropes? Okay. I’m going to put out the fire, to make sure it doesn’t make a larger one, dear.” He says, leaving the tent.

Crowley mewls softly as Azirephale leaves but relaxes in the ropes.

Azirphale takes his time, damping out the fire and taking the telescope back to the attic of his shop. He comes back to their tent and steps inside.

Crowley whines needy, writhing on the bed a bit. “Angel.”

“Crowley.” Azirphale hums, as he starts to get undressed, taking off his many layers. “How is my beautiful love doing?”

“Impatient.” Crowley whimpers, kneeling on the bed with her legs spread open by the ropes.

Azirphale chuckles, he picks Crowley up and lays her on her back. “This will be easier.” He promises. He lines his hard cock up against her and slowly pushes in.

“Yes!” Crowley moans in relief, nice and wet for him already.

Azirphale lets his heavy cock sit inside her, pushing open her hole.

Crowley whimpers as Azirephale’s cock stretches her tight hole.

Azirphale smiles and starts to rock gently in her. “Look at you. You like this don’t you? Being tied up by your angel.”

“I love it. So much.” Crowley moans, rocking a bit since she can’t do much movement.

“Ahh keep still serpent. No movements now.” Azirphale hums, thrusting hard into her.

Crowley moans and nods, keeping still.

“You can be as loud as you want though. No one will hear us.” Azirphale hums as he finds her G-spot.

“Angel!” Crowley moans loudly and arches, her thighs trembling.

Azirphale smiles and holds onto her thighs. “Good girl. Let me fuck you until we’re both coming and then you can relax.” He hums, pushing past her G-spot.

“Yes!” Crowley whimpers, her cunt throbbing around Azirephale’s big cock.

Azirphale moans and thrusts in deep, past her cervix as he comes hard into her, moaning her name.

Crowley gasps and comes hard, squirting over Azirephale’s cock.

Azirphale smiles and clicks his fingers, the ropes disappearing. He lays down on Crowley’s stomach as he rubs and massages her joints.

Crowley purrs happily, relaxing as Azirephale massages her.

Aziraphale hums and slowly works his way up Crowley’s body, leaving plenty of kisses as he goes.

Crowley blushes and pulls Azirephale up gently, kissing him deeply.

Azirphale smiles and kisses Crowley back. “I love you.” He mumbles.

“I love you, too.” Crowley kisses Azirephale happily.

Azirphale smiles and curls up on Crowley. “I’m not too heavy for you am I?” He asks.

“Of course not.” Crowley cuddles Azirephale close. “You’re perfect. Absolutely perfect.”

Azirphale smiles and holds Crowley. “So are you. I’m proud of you.” He says softly.

Crowley blushes and smiles softly. She kisses Azirephale gently. “Mm would you mind plugging me? Your cum is starting to leak out and I don’t want to be sticky and I don’t feel like getting up to shower.” She nuzzles him.

Aziraphale nods and waves his hand against her hole, producing a plug inside her. “Nice and comfortable?” He asks.

“Mm very.” Crowley cuddles into him.

Aziraphale smiles and holds Crowley close. “Why don’t you go to sleep? We’ll be safe here.” He hums.

“Sleep with me?” Crowley kisses Azirephale’s chest.

Aziraphale nods. “Always.” He promises, kissing the top of her head and wrapping his legs around hers. “I’ll always be with you.”

“My angel..” Crowley mumbles softly, eyes closing as she relaxes.

“My dear.” Aziraphale hums, watching over Crowley.

Crowley kisses Azirephale’s chest as he falls asleep.

Aziraphale stays awake a few more hours, watching over Crowley before falling asleep.

Crowley holds onto Azirephale protectively, never wanting to lose her angel again.

Aziraphale wakes first and watches over Crowley, stroking her hair softly.

Crowley sleeps deeply, feeling safe and cared for in Azirephale’s arms.


	4. Festival

A few days later, Azriphale is going around the shop with Crowley as a snake on his shoulders. He frowns as he smells something new coming off Crowley, but passes it off. Thinking nothing more of it. “You must be the laziest snake in the world.” He tuts.

“Tired.” Crowley mumbles, relaxing over their lover’s shoulders. They’ve never felt tired like this before. They’ve used their every and been tired but this is different. Like the tiredness is coming from inside.

“Go to sleep, love. I’ll keep you around my neck, I’ll make sure you don’t get cold.” Aziraphale says softly.

“Mm..” Crowley hums softly.

Aziraphale strokes Crowley’s head softly, helping them to relax.

Crowley tries to get comfortable but finds it difficult.

Azirphale hums, and lays Crowley down on some cushions. “Are you okay?” He asks, sitting down beside him. “You normally fall straight to sleep.”

“My musssclessss feel... sssore?” Crowley tries to stretch and contort but nothing helps.

Aziraphale sighs. “Do you want me to give you a massage?” He asks softly. “I don’t want you to ache.”

Crowley nods and lays out flat for Azirephale.

Aziraphale starts to massage Crowley softly. “What’s made you all achy, dear?” He asks.

“I don’t know..” Crowley sighs. “It’ss been getting worssse the passst few daysss.”

Aziraphale hums. “I can smell something different from you, but I don’t know what it is.” He hums softly.

“What doesss it sssmell like?” Crowley asks.

Aziraphale shakes his head. “I don’t know.” He sighs. “It does smell sweet though.”

“Hmm..” Crowley hums softly.

Aziraphale smiles and gently places Crowley on his lap, continuing to massage their scales.

Crowley slowly relaxes enough to fall asleep in Azirephale’s lap.

Azirphale smiles and gently moves Crowley’s body around his shoulders, not wanting to be far from his demon.

Crowley sleeps deeply, his body cooled around his angelic lover.

Azirphale picks up a medical books and starts to read about the symptoms that Crowley has.

A while later Crowley bolts awake and quickly gets off Azirephale, slithering away quickly.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale asks. “Crowley, wait. Where are you okay?” He rushes after his demon and, calling after him.

Crowley’s body heaves as he gets sick into a trash bin.

Aziraphale catches up with him and puts a hand on his back, “Crowley, love, are you okay? I’ve never seen you ill before.” He says, rubbing small circles into his back.

Crowley’s body trembles a bit as he gets sick, a weird energy radiating from him in waves.

“Come back to the shop, it’s no good for you to be out here. Let’s get you somewhere warm.” Aziraphale says softly, ignoring the energy coming off Crowley, until he knows he’s safe.

Crowley nods when he finishes, curling up into Azirephale’s arms.

Aziraphale hums and sings a soft song to Crowley, one that was popular during the Roman Empire, as he carried his back to the shop and lays him in bed, laying down beside him.

Crowley presses close to Azirephale, feeling sick and needing to be close to his Angel.

Aziraphale laid close to Crowley, stroking his scales. “I’ve never seen you ill before, my love. I didn’t think demons could get ill.” He hums softly, kissing the top of his head.

“I didn’t think ssso either.” Crowley mumbles.

“Why don’t you tell me why you think you’re ill. I’ll see if I can miracle it away.” Azirphale offers, looking down at the snake in his arms, his gaze full of love and worry.

“I don’t know. I jussst feel ssso tired and my ssstomach isss weird.” Crowley sighs, pressing their face into Azirephale’s chest.

Azirphale places a couple of fingers against Crowley’s stomach. “It almost feels bloated. Can you turn human again? I know the human anatomy better than a snakes.” He asks softly, holding Crowley to his chest.

Crowley whines but nods, looking back into human form which leaves him naked in Azirephale’s lap.

Azirphale pulls the blankets tighter around Crowley’s legs, leaving his belly exposed. He gently presses his fingers into Crowley’s stomach, small lights emitting from them. “Oh.” He whispers.

“Oh? What oh?” Crowley frowns.

“I said that there was another smell coming from you. It’s...” Aziraphale purses his lips. “When you are female, dear, do you change everything?” He asks softly, already fearing the answer.

Crowley frowns. “Change everything? I don’t know what you mean. Yes I change because I’m different so I feel comf... oh.” They whisper as it finally dawns in them.

Azirphale smiles and kisses Crowley’s bloated stomach. “I love you all.” He says softly. “I’m sure you’re going to be a wonderful mummy.”

“No. No no. No no no.” Crowley pulls back and gets off Azirephale, backing away.

“Crowley dear.” Aziraphale coos. “It’s okay. We’ll get through this together.” He promises. “Let’s just go see a doctor, see if my suspicions are correct or not.”

“Oh for hell’s sakes, Azirephale, we both know you’re not wrong!” Crowley shouts, voice shaking as they tremble.

Aziraphale slowly steps up to Crowley and holds them close. “I love you, I just want you to feel better, and I’m not leaving you, not ever.” He promises. “You’re carrying our child. I’m so proud of you.”

“I didn’t.. I wouldn’t have.. I’m sorry.” Crowley shakes in Azirephale’s arms.

“You’re sorry for what?” Aziraphale asks. “We’re both to blame in getting you pregnant. Come on, lay back down and I’ll make you some tea.”

“I didn’t know it was possible. I didn’t even think it could happen. We’re not human. It’s not supposed to work this way.” Crowley frowns, letting Azirephale manhandle them into laying down.

“I know dearest. Just relax, I’ll go make you some honey tea and we can discuss all this. I still think you should see a doctor though, just to make sure everything’s running smoothly in there.” Aziraphale says softly.

“I’m not exactly a human female, Angel. I don’t know how that would help.” Crowley sighs but they both know they’ll go see a doctor just to be sure.

“Let’s just keep you safe, darling.” Azirphale says softly. “I’ll make you some tea and then book us an appointment.” He smiles as he leave the room and Crowley alone.

Crowley frowns and tries to relax but can’t. They get dressed quickly and scribble a note onto a scrap of paper on the bedside table, ‘Need some air’, before leaving.

Aziraphale comes back into the bedroom and nearly drops the tea. He reads the note and places the teadiwn carefully before following the demon out. He searches for him as he slowly makes his way back to Crowley’s flat.

Crowley is sitting among their plants, lost in thought.

Aziraphale gently knocks on Crowley’s door before stepping in. “My dear, are you here?” He calls.

“Mm..” Crowley says softly.

Azirphale goes over to Crowley and wraps his arms around them. “Please don’t run off. I love you. I want to him.” He says softly, kissing Crowley’s neck.

Crowley melts into Azirephale’s arms. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know what to do. What to do.”

Azirphale shakes his head and holds the deamon close. “We’ll work it out together. I do think we need to go for a human checkup. Make sure there’s no wings in there.” He chuckles softly.

“Wings..” Crowley hums softly. “Hopefully it gets that from you.”

Aziraphale chuckles. “I don’t know, I’ve always liked your black wings, the feathers are softer.” He says softly.

“Heavier.” Crowley hums.

“Are they?” Aziraphale asks, “I hadn’t noticed.” He splays a hand on Crowley’s stomach and rubs it gently. “It is hurt at all?”

“They only feel heavier to those who have fallen.” Crowley hums. “No. No pain. Just.. odd.”

Aziraphale nods. “I hope they’re going to be as beautiful as you. Two Crowley’s running around.” He freezes for a moment. “We need somewhere safe to look after them. A nursery.”

“Good think we have experience raising a child.” Crowley smiles softly.

“Let’s just work together this time.” Azirphale smiles. “No Armageddon to fight.”

“Deal.” Crowley offers their hand to Azirephale to shake on it.

Aziraphale shakes Crowley’s hand before kissing his knuckles. “Do you want to stay here or go back to the shop, darling?” He asks softly.

Crowley blushes and smiles softly. “Take me back to the shop..”

Aziraphale nods and holds Crowley in his arm before making a portal and stepping through. “Your tea will be going cold.” He says softly.

“I have my way of heating it up.” Crowley hums softly, feeling safe in Azirephale’s arms.

Aziraphale hums. “Where Shall we go? Do you want to stay in bed? Or in the windowsill? Or out the back in the garden?” He asks.

“Garden.” Crowley hums softly.

Aziraphale nods as he leads Crowley through the shop to the garden. He finds a seat and sits down, patting his legs for his lover.

Crowley relaxes on Azirephale’s lap.

Aziraphale smiles and rubs Crowley’s back softly. “I love you, Crowley.”

“I love you, too, Angel.” Crowley nuzzles Azirephale.

Aziraphale smiles and rubs Crowley’s back softly. “I love you, Crowley.”

“I love you, Angel.” Crowley nuzzles Azirephale.

Aziraphale hums and kisses Crowley’s hair. “You’re so beautiful.” He murmurs.

“Hush.” Crowley hides his face.

Aziraphale chuckles softly and kisses Crowley’s hair. “We’re going to have babies.” He beams.

“We are.” Crowley laughs a bit. “Wonder if Anathema saw this coming.”

Aziraphale shrugs. “I don’t know. We should call her. Maybe she can see if they’re healthy.” He hums.

“Oh you’re right. That’s right. You’re so smart, Angel.” Crowley praises.

Aziraphale blushes and kisses Crowley’s cheek. “Come on beautiful, why don’t we have a road trip? So long as you drive safely for the baby’s sake.”

“Yes yes. I won’t hit anyone this time.” Crowley rolls their eyes.

Aziraphale sighs. “Why do I love you?” He asks as he wraps his arms around the demon’s waist.

“Because I tricked you with my demon wilessss.” Crowley nuzzles into Azirephale’s neck.

“You’re a wily old serpent, going after such an innocent angel.” Aziraphale smiles.

“Exactly. I sstalked you for millennia and finally I’ve captured you.” Crowley grins.

“How do you know it wasn’t the other way around? You’re carrying my child now, you’re mine.” Aziraphale smirks.

“Well I don’t think it really matters now. We’ve captured each other.” Crowley nuzzles Azirephale.

Aziraphale nods and smiles. “We’ll always have each other. Shall we go to Anathema?” He asks. “Would you like to drive or portal?” He offers.

“Drive. I don’t want to scare her.” Crowley hums.

“She is a witch Crowley.” Aziraphale chuckles as he wraps an arm around Crowley’s waist and leads him to the Bently outside the shop. “Have you ever thought about having children yourself?” He asks.

“I...” Crowley says softly. “I did. A long time ago..”

Aziraphale hums, “what made you stop?” He asks softly. “Why didn’t you, you could have had anyone throughout history.”

“Oh, Angel. I only ever wanted you.” Crowley looks up at Azirephale.

Aziraphale blinks and blushes. “Let’s just get to Anathema.” He whispers, changing the subject.

Crowley smirks and drives them to Anathema’s.

Aziraphale smiles softly as he watches Crowley as he dives. There had always been something there for the demon, it just took him a long time to realise what it was.

“You’re staring, Angel..” Crowley hums softly.

“And you’re beautiful, but you don’t see me complaining.” Aziraphale hums.

Crowley rolls his eyes but still smiles.

Aziraphale smiles and leans over to kiss Crowley’s cheek. “Are you ready? To be a parent?” He asks softly. “I don’t know how we’re going to hide them from our bosses.”

“I don’t know.” Crowley sighs. “For both. I don’t know. But we’ll make it work. Come hell or high water.” They roll their eyes.

Aziraphale nods and kisses Crowley’s cheek. “I love you.” He whispers, “and I love whomever you’re carrying already.”

“I love you, too Angel.” Crowley hums softly, one hand on the steering wheel and the other on their belly as they drive.

Aziraphale smiles and pats Crowley’s stomach. “Have you ever thought about having kids before? Or how many you’d want?” He asks softly.

“I.. I did.” Crowley nods.

“You did?” Aziraphale asks softly. “Past tense? What made you stop wanting kids? Are you not happy to have kids of your own now?”

“I’ve always wanted children. I just.. I never thought I’d have my own. I’ve raised plenty of children.” Crowley shrugs.

Aziraphale nods and squeezes their thigh softly. “I know you have. You were a good parent to the kids you raised. To all of them. And I know you’re going to be a good parent now, to our child and however many we have in future.”

Crowley smiles softly. “I’ll do my best angel. You know I will.”

“I know.” Azirphale smiles. “But do you really have to drive so fast?” He asks. “You’re carrying a baby, what if we crash?”

“Crash? I’ve never crashed. It’s not possible.” Crowley laughs but slows down, not wanting to worry the Angel.

Azirphale smiles and his demon’s cheek. “How far away are we?” He asks, not able to keep up with the signs they were passing.

“Nearly there.” Crowley hums. “How are we going to explain this?”

“Explain your pregnancy?” Azirphale asks. “Tell her the truth. It’s the only thing we can do.” He hums.

Crowley just nods as he parks the car.

“Do you want me to tell her?” Azirphale asks softly, as he holds him close and leads him up to the cottage. “She’s not going to be upset or disgusted that’s not the type of person she is.”

“I know.” Crowley nods and relaxes some. “It would probably be easier if you explained it though.”

Azirphale nods. He knocks on the door of Jasmine Cottage and kisses Crowley’s cheek softly. “I love you.” He smiles. “I love you both.”

“Love you, too.” Crowley turns and kisses Azirephale properly as they door opens.

Azirphale kisses Crowley back, his hand on his stomach. He doesn’t break it off as the door opens, not wanting to loose the taste of Crowley.

“Come here just to make out on my door step?” Anathema asks as she opens the door.

Aziraphale blushes. “Nope, I just adore him that much, I would do it anywhere.” He smiles, wrapping his arm around Crowley’s waist. “But we have some news.”

“Crowley is pregnant.” Anathema nods. “Just one look at them and I could tell. Come in.” She ushers them inside.

Aziraphale squeezes Crowley’s hand and leads his demon inside. “How could you tell?” He asks.

“I’m a witch. I can sense things.” Anathema puts the kettle on. “Quite recent too, no?” She asks.  
“Barely a few weeks.” Crowley nods.

Aziraphale smiles as he sits beside Crowley at the kitchen table. “We were wondering actually, as you’re a powerful witch, will you help us just... check on the baby?” He asks. “Any wings or halos or a snake’s tongue?” He chuckles.

“Alright.” Anathema nods. “How would you like me to do it? Tea leaf reading? Aura reading? Or sensing?”

Aziraphale shrugs. “The least painful and the which you get the most information out.” He says softly. “We just really need to know if we can go to a conventional hospital to get the check ups.”

“Sensing it is.” Anathema nods and sits in front of Crowley. “May I touch your stomach?” She asks.  
Crowley nods and pulls up his shirt.  
Anathema rests her hands on Crowley’s stomach and closes her eyes.

Aziraphale squeezes Crowley’s hand softly and kisses his cheek, trying to reassure him. “I love you.” He traces onto the back of Crowley’s hand.

Crowley smiles softly and tires to stay relaxed. “I love you, too..”  
After a few minutes Anathema pulls back. “Well as far as I can tell the baby is perfectly normal and healthy. The angel and demon cancel each other out so far.” She smiles.

Aziraphale smiles. “No wings?” He asks softly. “No scales?” He wraps his arm around Crowley’s shoulders and kisses his temple.

“Perfectly normal. I mean not human but only I can tell that. The human doctors won’t know anything different.” Anathema smiles.  
“Good. Good.” Crowley grins.  
“So tell me how this happened.” Anathema gets up to pour the tea.

“I... I took Crowley on a date, we had a meal and then stargazed.” Aziraphale smiles. “We got a bit... energised under the stars. Can you tell anything else about them? Boy or a girl?” He asks softly.

“It’s a still a bit early to sex them all.” Anathema hums and sets the tea in front of them.  
“All?” Crowley blinks.

Aziraphale freezes, looking to Crowley. “Baby, I’m sorry?” He asks.

Crowley just laughs. “I didn’t know she could feel them.”

“You knew?” Aziraphale asks. “Crowley, why didn’t you tell me, my dear? You know I wouldn’t leave you, there’s nothing to be scared about.”

Crowley shrugs. “I don’t know..”

“It’s okay. How many are we having?” Aziraphale asks. “Is it twins?” He rubs Crowley’s stomach softly, cooing to them gently.

“Triplets.” Crowley and Anathema say in unison.

Aziraphale beams. “Oh Crowley, I’m so proud of you. Carry three babies. Oh, my dear, I love you all so very much.”

Crowley blushes brightly and smiles shyly.

“We’re going to need to get a proper house. Maybe a little cottage. Oh three babies.” Aziraphale babbles, “we’ll need to think of names. I wonder if they’re identical.”

“Mm you know if you two really want some answers you could come to the festival with me this weekend.” Anathema hums and sips her tea.

“What festival is that, Anathema?” Aziraphale asks. “What will be happening there? We don’t want to go if we won’t be welcomed.”

“Oh believe me. You two will be honored guests to say the least.” Anathema smiles. “It’s a bounty festival. We thank the earth for all it provides us and we participate in rituals to honor the earth.” She hums. “In fact Crowley’s state is perfect. Pregnancy is adorned and celebrated.”

Aziraphale smiles as Crowley nods. “We’ll come.” Aziraphale agrees. “Just tell us the time and place you want us. What should we wear?” He asks.

“Wear whatever you like. Everyone has to change into robes so it doesn’t matter. You can just come here on Friday morning and we can go from here.” Anathema smiles.

Aziraphale nods and smiles. “Thank you Anathema. It is an honour to join you.” He smiles. He kisses Crowley’s cheek who nods. “Yeah thanks.” He says with a wink, knowing what this celebration involved.

Anthea giggles. “Be sure to get plenty of rest before hand. The rituals can take a lot of energy.”

Aziraphale nods and smiles, blissfully unaware of what will happen. “Thank you Anathema.”

That Friday morning, Aziraphale locks up the book shop with his arm around Crowley’s waist. “Don’t you look gorgeous with our little babies. I still can’t believe you’re carrying more than one.”

“Mm well you fucked me good enough for a litter so I’m not.” Crowley teases and kisses Azirephale, wondering if he has any idea what kind of festival they’re going through. She was wearing a low cut dress showing off her skin and kissable flesh.

Aziraphale with his bow tie and suspenders definitely didn’t know what they were heading too. He rests a hand on Crowley’s tiny tummy, wishing he could feel their babies move.

Crowley laughs and kisses Azirephale. “You’re adorable you know that? Don’t worry. They’ll soon be big enough where I won’t fit into any clothing.”

“Oh I don’t know. I’ve been looking through maternity clothes. I think some of them will suit you, Crowley.” Aziraphale chuckles as he holds the car door open for his partner and their babies.

“Mm we’ll see. I may just have to wear nothing at all.” Crowley smirks as she gets into the car.

Aziraphale hums. “But if you get any more gorgeous I may just have to take you out to show you off. And you don’t want to be naked walking down Regent Street do you?” He asks.

Crowley laughs and kisses Azirephale. “Wouldn’t be the first time I stopped traffic.” She smirks.

“No the last time you did it, you burnt up the Bentley.” Aziraphale frowns. “No more stopping traffic. I do have some ideas of clothes when you’re in public. And ones just for me.” He smirks.

“Oh?” Crowley smirks as she drives them.

Aziraphale nods. “But only when you’re bigger. You can try them on and if you don’t like it then you can choose what to wear.” He promises.

“Thank you, my angel.” Crowley smiles.

Aziraphale smiles and looks out of the window, imagining his Crowley with a swollen belly, yet still as sexy as he is now.

“I can hear you thinking.” Crowley chuckles.

Aziraphale chuckles. “No you can’t, my dear.” He says, though he does stop imagining.

Crowley smiles and takes Azirephale’s hand, kissing his knuckles as she drives.

Azirphale pulls his hand away gently. “Eyes on the road and both hands on the steering wheel. It’s as if you’ve never had a lesson in your life.” He chuckles.

“Yes yes.” Crowley chuckles.

“Crowley,” Azirphale says slowly. “You do have a driving license don’t you?” He asks.

“Why would I need one of those?” Crowley rolls her eyes.

“So you don’t... hit an old woman.” Azirphale almost shrieks as they mount the curb to miss an old woman crossing at some lights.

“Old thing is as blind as a bat.” Crowley laughs, driving manic as ever but somehow no one getting hurt.

“And you’ve driving like one. Please, my love, think of our kids.” Aziraphale says softly, resting his hand on Crowley’s stomach.

“Yes yes. Alright.” Crowley calms her driving, following the rules of the road as she relaxes under Azirephale’s hand. “Angel, you do know what this festival is, don’t you?”

Aziraphale shrugs. “A gathering of witch. Probably something similar to the summer and winter solstice over at Stone Henge.” He hums, content with his answer.

Crowley smiles and nods. “Something similar.”

Aziraphale blinks and frowns. “What is going to happen?” He asks, suddenly less sure of his answer. “What are we going to do?”

Crowley chuckles softly. “It’s a fertility festival, my love. Orgies, darling.”

“O- oh.” Aziraphale whispers. “But you’re already pregnant. You’re not fertile anymore.” He says, trying to make sense of everything in his head.

“But this isn’t a typical pregnancy is it?” Crowley asks.

Aziraphale frowns. “I don’t understand, my dear. You’re pregnant. You can’t get even more pregnant.”

“We can have fun regardless.” Crowley hums.

Aziraphale nods, before an idea struck him. “Am I going to get pregnant?” He asks.

“I.. No? I mean. Not unless you wanted it?” Crowley sounds confused.

“Do you want me pregnant?” Aziraphale asks. “If you want me pregnant then I will be.” He explains softly. “I don’t want us both to be pregnant and useless.”

“It’s completely up to you.” Crowley nods. “I think you would look delicious.”

Aziraphale cheeks turns bright red. “But I only want yours.” He explains. “Just your babies, my dear.”

“Anything for you, Angel.” Crowley grins.

Aziraphale smiles and rests his head on the headrest. “Are we nearly there?” He asks softly.

“Almost to Anathema’s.” Crowley nods.

Aziraphale nods and watches the trees out of the window, silently and happily.

Crowley parks and Anathema is already coming outside with her backpack.

Aziraphale gets out and goes to hug Anathema. “You could have warned me what we’re getting into.” He hums softly, a smile playing at his lips.

Anthea laughs as she hugs Azirephale back. “You can’t honestly tell me this is your first festival of this sort?”

Aziraphale nods. “I’m an angel. We don’t go for this sort of thing. Sex, I mean. And... what’s the term? Multiple partners.” He explains.

Anathema laughs. “If you don’t want to you don’t have to. There are other things to do than the orgies. There are rituals and feasts. Oh, Azirephale, the feasts.” She nearly moans.

Aziraphale shakes his head. “I’ll come. I- I want to experience this.” He helps her into the back of the car and smiles softly. “But if I’m to be pregnant, I want Crowley babies.” He explains.

“That’s perfectly fine. You don’t have to bed any partner you don’t want.” Anathema smiles and gives Azirephale directions.

“No, no. I- I want to bed then, just not have their children. I can do that. Ensure I only have Crowley.” Aziraphale smiles. He kisses Crowley’s cheek softly and smiles. “Are you wanting children, Anathema?”

“I’m not against having children. If I’m impregnated at this festival I’ll be quite happy. If not there is always next year.” Anathema smiles. “I’m not doing anything to prevent it. In fact it’s very common for witch mothers to raise children on their own from multiple fathers. Witches raise their children in the coven so they have multiple mother and father figures. It’s a community.” She shrugs. “But yes I’m planning on getting fucked six was from Sunday.” She giggles happily.

“I can ensure you get pregnant, if you like.” Aziraphale smiles. “A little miracle, no one would know it’s happened.” He offers, holding his hand out to her.

“Well, Azirephale, I think that’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me.” Anathema grins and takes his hand.

Aziraphale places his fingers on her stomach and a small jolt of electricity travels from his fingertips into her womb. “There. You’re going to have multiple pregnancies.” He smiles. “Just think of a number and that’s how many babies you’ll carry.”

Anathema gasps softly. “Ooo wonderful.” She nearly purrs, her womb feeling warm.

Aziraphale beams. “You’re ready for whatever they can give you.”

“Thank you, Azirephale.” Anathema grins.

They finally arrive to their destination after driving through quite a few wides back roads, pulling up to a large clearing.

Aziraphale smiles and gets out. He goes around to the drivers side and helps Crowley out. “Let’s go.” He smiles, over at Anathema. “Why don’t you lead the way and introduce us?” He asks.

Crowley smiles and holds onto Azirephale’s arm as they walk.  
Anathema leads then through the cleaning that looks empty but once they step over the threshold there are hundreds of tents and people walking around.

Aziraphale smiles and kisses Crowley’s cheek. “Is there anything you’d like me to do? Do we have a tent?” He offers unsure where they’d be staying.

“Of course.” Anathema nods and shows them to their tent. “I know it looks small but the inside is huge.” She grins.

Aziraphale hums and leads Crowley inside. He looks around and beams, sitting on one of the beds and pulling Crowley into his lap. “So what happens Anathema? What’s the itinerary?”

“Well right now people are going to be arriving until dusk. Once the sun sets there will be the opening ritual. So for now you can explore and meet people or eat. Anything you’d like.” Anathema smiles.

Aziraphale nods. “I think it would be good to meet the host. So they know we’re not gatecrashing.” He chuckles. “What does the opening ritual consist of?” He asks, not like the idea of not knowing what was going to happen.

“I’ll take you to meet the coven leader.” Anathema nods. “The opening ritual involves fire, chanting, and some naked dancing here and there. Quite tasteful.” She grins.

Aziraphale nods and smiles. “Is that okay with you, dear?” He asks Crowley softly, not wanting to do anything that the demon was uncomfortable with.

“Of course. I haven’t been to a good party in ages.” Crowley grins, giddy over the whole affair.

Aziraphale smiles and stands. “Lead the way, Anathema. This should be fun.” He kisses both Crowley’s and Anthema’s cheeks, feeding off Crowley’s excitement.

Crowley hums happily and kicks off her shoes as they leave the tent, humming happily as she walks on the grass barefoot. “Oh yes this is very nice.”

Aziraphale smiles, still dressed in his usual attire. “Crowley, I have to ask, do you prefer to be female when you’re pregnant?” He asks.

“Mm sometimes. But I’ll still switch if it makes me feel better.” Crowley shrugs.

Aziraphale nods. “That’s okay. I just didn’t want you to be female because you thought I would prefer you this way.” He hums. “I just want you comfortable and happy.”

“You make me comfortable and happy.” Crowley kisses Azirephale’s cheek.

Aziraphale beams and picks Crowley up, spinning her around. “I love all three of you. You all make me the happiest angel alive.”

Crowley giggles and kisses Azirephale deeply. “So good to us.”

Aziraphale hums and kisses Crowley back just as deeply. “Let’s meet our host and then I’ll take you back to our tent. Or maybe even find a quite place in the trees.” He suggests, with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Oh you little devil.” Crowley smirks. “The things I want to do with you.” She purrs as they get to the center of the clearing.  
“There she is.” Anathema looks to the woman at the center of the camp directing multiple people fluidly at once.

“Not if I do them to you first.” Aziraphale smirks. He smiles up at the woman, and bows his head respectfully. “You must be our host.” He smiles. “This is Crowley, and I’m Aziraphale. The demon and angel, respectfully.” He explains.

“I think the honor is ours.” She smiles. “My name is Deloris. If there’s anything you need don’t be afraid to ask.”

Aziraphale nods, “thank you Deloris. We just came to introduce ourselves so you know we weren’t party crashing.” He smiles.

“Of course not. I mean saves us the trouble of having to summon a demon.” Deloris laughs. “I’m just kidding.”

Aziraphale smiles softly. “What time should we be back here for the opening ritual?” He asks. “We don’t want to miss it.”

“Dusk is good. We’ll get started a little after that.” Deloris smiles.

Aziraphale nods, “thank you Deloris.” He smiles stepping away. “Would you like to go off and meet your friends, Anathema. Crowley and I can explore for a while.” He offers.

“I’ll see who’s here. I’ll see you two later.” Anathema smiles and goes off.  
“Mm you know what I wanna explore? The way you look naked in that tent.” Crowley smirks.

“Later, we need to feed our babies.” Aziraphale hums. Let’s get something to eat and then you can explore how I look naked in the tent.” He offers.

“Mm if you insist.” Crowley smiles and walks with Azirephale.

“I’m afraid I must.” Aziraphale smiles. “I want all of you healthy.” He hums. As they get to the mess area, Aziraphale’s eyes bulge at the large buffet of food. “Wow.” He whispers.

“Quite impressive.” Crowley nods as she sees tables and table filled with food.

Aziraphale hands Crowley a plate and starts to fill his own with food. “This all looks delicious.”

Crowley smiles softly and starts to pick things, more restrained than Azirephale but the babies making her starving.

Aziraphale finishes piling up his plate and finds the end of a table to sit at. He smiles at Crowley, loving the tiny little bump visible.

“You’re staring again, Angel.” Crowley kisses Azirephale happily.

“Can’t a stare at something so beautiful?” Aziraphale asks. He picks a piece of food up from Crowley’s plate and holds it up for him to eat, noticing a lot of the witches were doing the same thing.

Crowley blushes a bit and eats happily. “Such a softie.”

“I’m an angel, that’s sort of my job.” Aziraphale says softly. He picks another piece up from her plate and holds it out for her.

Crowley smiles and eats it, this time licking Azirephale’s fingers as she pulls back.

Aziraphale smiles and kisses Crowley softly. “I love you, Crowley. No matter what happens this weekend, whoever we’re with, I always belong to you.”

Crowley smiles softly and kisses him back. “I love you so much.”

Aziraphale smiles and takes Crowley’s hand as he continues to feed her. “I love you too Crowley, more than words could describe.”

“Oh angel.” Crowley leans in and kisses Azirephale.

Aziraphale smiles, “I own a bookshop and I still can’t find any words to describe how much I love you.”

“Azirephale.” Crowley mewls and deepens the kiss, pulling him closer.

Aziraphale smiles and cups Crowley’s cheek. “I love you too, my dear.”

“I love you, too.” Crowley smiles and feeds Azirephale.

Aziraphale smiles and kisses Crowley’s fingertips after taking the food from his fingers. He takes Crowley’s other hand in his, stroking his thumb over Crowley’s pulse in his wrist.

Crowley hums happily as he feeds his lover.

Aziraphale smiles and allows himself to be fed, he strokes his thumb over Crowley’s wrist gently, unable to look anywhere but Crowley’s eyes.

“You’re adorable, Angel. Absolutely delicious.” Crowley leans in and licks a stray drip of juice from the corner of Azirephale’s mouth.

Aziraphale blushes and captures Crowley’s lips on his own. “So are you, my dear. So perfect and handsome.”

“Mm two peas in a pod.” Crowley giggles and kisses Azirephale happily.

Aziraphale smiles and kisses Crowley softly. He looks into Crowley’s eyes, getting lost in the yellow eyes.

“Mm?” Crowley smirks.

Aziraphale smiles softly. “You have beautiful eyes. Can I take off your glasses?” He whispers.

“You may.” Crowley smiles softly.

Aziraphale smiles and gently takes Crowley’s glasses off and places them on the table. He cups Crowley’s cheek and rubs his thumb over Crowley’s cheekbone. “I hope our children have your eyes.” He whispers.

“Oh..” Crowley says softly.

“Do you not want them to?” Aziraphale asks softly. He leans forward and kisses Crowley’s eyebrows gently.

“I don’t know. I was hoping they’d be soft and angelic like you.” Crowley says softly.

“I don’t think they’ll be either angelic or demonic. I think they’ll be perfectly unique.” Aziraphale smiles. “Dark and light mixed together. The powers that we have and the greyness of human. Or at least I hope so.” He says softly.

“So do I..” Crowley nuzzles Azirephale.

Aziraphale smiles and kisses Crowley’s temple. “Have you finished your meal? Shall we go have a look around?” He asks softly.

“I’m done. Let’s do a little exploring.” Crowley smiles.

Aziraphale smiles and stands, holding his elbow out to Crowley. “Come on beautiful.” He says, putting Crowley’s glasses on top of her head.

Crowley smiles and walks arm in arm with Azirephale. “Such a gentleman.”

“I’m an angel, it’s my job to be chivalrous.” Aziraphale smiles softly. “It’s sort of programmed into me. I’ll always be your gentleman.”

“Always.” Crowley kisses Azirephale’s cheek.

“Well, as long as you have me.” Aziraphale smiles.

“Which is until the end of time and then some so don’t even think of skipping out on us.” Crowley rubs her small baby bump.

“How could I ever skip out on your, my dear?” I’m the luckiest angel ever, to have someone as beautiful as you.” Aziraphale bends down and gives Crowley’s stomach two kisses before standing up and kissing her softly.

Crowley giggles and kisses Azirephale back. “How about you show me how lucky you are?”

Aziraphale smiles and picks her up, how about I save it until the festival? Make you the envy of every other witch here?” He chuckles. “But you have to do something for me first though.”

“Oh? What’s that?” Crowley grins as she holds onto him.

“I do love carrying you around, sweetheart, but you’re too big in your human form, will you become my beautiful snake instead?” Aziraphale asks softly.

“As you wish.” Crowley poofs into her snake form and wraps herself around Azirephale’s shoulders happily.

Aziraphale smiles and strokes Crowley’s head softly. “I’ve never known, do animals prefer scratches or strokes? Which do you prefer?” He asks softly.

“I like your handsss on me any way I can get.” Crowley nuzzles into his touch.

Aziraphale smiles and kisses Crowley’s head. “What about my lips?”

“Thossse too.” Crowley licks Azirephale’s cheek.

Aziraphale smiles. “Don’t you use your tongue to sense where you are and whats around you?” He asks softly. “You don’t have to kiss me if it’s weird.”

“I won’t if you don’t like it but it letsss me tassste you ssso I don’t mind.” Crowley hums.

Aziraphale smiles and strokes Crowley’s cheek with his thumb. “Of course I don’t mind kisses of you, darling.”

Crowley nuzzles Azirephale happily.

Aziraphale smiles and heads back to the clearing. “Which way would you like to go?” He asks softly. “Left, right or straightforwards?” He offers.

“Ssstraight.” Crowley nods.

Aziraphale smiles and heads into the woods before them. “It’s so quiet in here. So peaceful to be with you.” He says softly.

“It’s nice.” Crowley relaxes. “Can you feel it?” She asks, feeling the wards the witches put up.

Aziraphale shakes his head. “I don’t feel anything, just you and all the love I have for you.” He sits on the floor, leaning against a tree. “What can you feel?”

“Mm the wardsssn The magic. I can feel that they’re pulling from the earth.” Crowley says softly and slithers down onto the grass.

Aziraphale shakes his head. “I don’t feel it.” He hums. He lays down on the earth, his head resting against a root. “Why don’t you stretch how? I’ve always wanted to see how big a snake you can become.”

“Alright.” Crowley slowly stretches and unwinds, getting longer and longer.

Aziraphale smiles as he watches his partner grow. “You look so long and beautiful.” He smiles softly. “I wish I could turn into an animal to match you Crowley.”

“Have you ever tried?” Crowley asks.

Aziraphale blushes brightly and nods. “All I do is turn into my true angel form.” He whispers. “It’s not as pretty as yours.”

“I’m quite fond of the thousssand eyesss.” Crowley slithers towards Azirephale.

“Is that your way of asking me to change?” Aziraphale chuckles. He stands and steps away from Crowley, slowly he shifts into a sphere looped by three different rings all doing in different directions. On each rings were eyes, hundreds of eyes in total as he floated a few inches off the ground. ‘Like I said I’m not as pretty as you.’ Aziraphale said telepathically to Crowley.

“You’re gorgeousss.” Crowley wiggles excitedly.

Aziraphale laughs softly and rolls his many eyes simultaneously, ‘if you say so. It’s not very practical unlike you.’ He replies.

“I don’t care. You’re perfection.” Crowley stares at his angel, mystified.

Aziraphale smiles and shifts back into his human form, picking Crowley up and wrapping her around his shoulders. “If you say so.”

“You really are. I can’t even begin to tell you how perfect you are.” Crowley nuzzles Azirephale.

Aziraphale chuckles and kisses their head. “Don’t sell yourself short. If I’m perfect then you must be more than perfect.”

“Trying to get in my pantssss, Angel?” Crowley teases.

“What pants? You’re laying against me butt naked.” Aziraphale chuckles.

“Are you complaining?” Crowley laughs.

“When have I ever complained about you being naked?” Aziraphale smiles softly.

“There wasss that one time in Athensss.” Crowley licks Azirephale’s cheek.

“Refresh my memory love, Athens was such a long time ago.” Aziraphale says softly.

“Whenever I’d go around even ssslightly disssrobed you’d nearly faint. In the sssummer if my toga wasss even ssslightly above my kneesss you couldn’t look at me:” Crowley teases.

“That because it took me all my might not to have you then and there. You’re a demon I thought- I was scared, I would fall.”

“Are you still scared?”

Aziraphale shakes his head. “I don’t think they’re going to touch us. Not for a while at least.”

“But are you scared to be with me?” Crowley looks at him.

“No Crowley, I love you.” Aziraphale frowns. He pulls the demon close and kisses him softly. “I’m never letting go of you.”

Crowley wraps around him tighter. “I love you, too.”

“Come on, then. I think we have an orgy to get to.” Aziraphale laughs as he stands and carries Crowley back to the clearing.

“Mm I haven’t been to a good orgy in at leassst a century.” Crowley wiggles excitedly.

Aziraphale laughs as he finds Anathema and kisses her cheek. “So, where do we go now?” He asks her softly.

“Mm right now we change and then the opening ritual.” Anathema grins and hands over two black robes. “Then we go to the ritual and sacrifice two virgins.”

Aziraphale looks frightened to Crowley. “I- sacrificing? No one told me about sacrifices. I- I can’t be apart of that. I’m an angel. I don’t kill.” He says getting upset and worried.

“Kill?” Anathema looks confused. “Oh! No no! There’s no killing.” She laughs. “They have sex. Sacrificing the concept of virginity.”

“Oh.” Aziraphale sighs, as stress visibly leaves his shoulders. “We’ll go get changed and then meet you here Anathema.” Aziraphale smiles as he carries Crowley off to a quieter place to change.

Crowley slithers off Azirephale’s shoulders once they get to their tent and poofs back into her human form.

Aziraphale smiles and kisses Crowley softly. “Hey sexy.” He beams, handing Crowley the black robes.

“Mm hello.” Crowley grins and kisses Azirephale before putting on the robe.

Aziraphale undresses and changes into the black robe. “They’re not very flattering on you.” Aziraphale says softly. “You’re too sexy for these. Also... should I wear underwear? If this is an orgy?”

“Totally up to you.” Crowley grins, naked under her robes.

Aziraphale bites his lip and takes off his underwear, laying them neatly on his folded clothes. “Come on then, beautiful. Let’s head back to Anathema.”

Crowley takes Azirephale’s arm and follows him out.  
Anathema is standing at the putter circle around a bonfire.

Aziraphale stands beside Anathema and kisses her cheek. “Hey.” He smiles. “Now how do you make these robes look so good when I look so frumpy?” He chuckles.

“Oh please. You look absolutely fuckable. Just look at how Crowley is nearly drooling.” Anathema smirks.

Aziraphale chuckles and kisses Crowley’s cheek. He wraps his arm around Crowley’s waist and holds him close as he waits for it all to start.

Crowley kisses Azirephale happily.  
Soon the ritual starts with some chanting and the lighting of the bonfire. Then the virgins are chosen.

“So who do they loose their virginity to?” Aziraphale murmurs to Anathema.

“Oh each other.” Anathema nods. “They’re picked before the ritual and get to know each other to see if they’re compatible.” She hums as the crowd cheers as the virgins kiss.

Aziraphale nods as he keeps quiet. He would hate so many people watching him the first time he did it. Especially if they were cheering and whooping like it was a football match.

“Eveything is worked out before the ritual. If they’re comfortable being watched or joined even. It’s an honor. If the coupling ends with a pregnancy it’s a lucky year. All who participated will be blessed with luck. And it’s not only male and female pairings can get pregnant.” Anathema explains as on virgin pushes the other to the ground, the other pulling the first down on top of them.

Aziraphale nods as he watches them, feeling heat grow between his legs. He pulls Crowley in tighter, kissing his cheek. “You never told me about his.” He murmurs.

“Mm orgies? I didn’t think your little winged heart could take it.” Crowley tips her head back so Azirephale can kiss her neck.

“I’ve been on Earth as long as you have.” Aziraphale chuckles as he kisses along her neck. “I wouldn’t be doing my job, watching over the humans if I haven’t been to an orgy. Though they are much more advanced now.”

“Mm how about you take me back to our tent and show me what you learned.” Crowley smirks.

Aziraphale shakes his head as he watches the two virgins make out. “When this finishes.” He promises.

“Alright..” Crowley purrs and kisses along Azirephale’s jaw.  
The virgin on top slowly sinks down onto the other virgins cock, moaning as the crowd cheer and encourage them.

Aziraphale watches on, feeling the love and warmth they produced. He continues to kiss Crowley, biting his neck softly.

Crowley moans softly, pressing closer.  
The one virgin starts to ride the other, their moans quieting the crowd.

Aziraphale stops playing with Crowley and watches as he feels their love grow and encompass the entire forest. He bites his lip at his cock grows harder under his robes.

Crowley kisses Azirephale’s neck, stroking him slowly.  
The virgins get louder and louder, finally crying out as they orgasm.

Azirphale moans as they cry out, almost coming from the feeling they were giving off. He nuzzles into Crowley and breaths him in, rather than the scent of their love. “What happens next?” He murmurs.

“Everyone starts to find someone to have sex with.” Crowley licks Azirephale’s neck.

Aziraphale smiles and tilts his head for Crowley to reach easier. “You’re so sexy. I’m gonna fill you up with my children.”

“Mm you better. I barely have enough in me as it is.” Crowley purrs and takes Azirephale’s hands, pressing them to her small baby bump she she sucks in his neck.

“H- how many do you want to carry?” Aziraphale asks. “I can give you as many as you want. What everyone else gives you will be surplus.” He smirks, playing with Crowley’s stomach.

“I want all of them. I want all your babies.” Crowley moans as he plays with her bump.

“How about I give you another three?” Aziraphale suggests, you can have more later. He pulls Crowley’s head up and kisses her hard and passionately, forcing dominance over her.

Crowley moans and melts into Azirephale, kissing back desperately. “Yes yes. Please, my angel. I need it. I need your babies.”

Aziraphale picks Crowley up and lays her on the ground, his lips never leaving hers. “By the time you’re finished here, this robe is going to be tight on your cum belly.” He whispers, not wanting to hear how dirty he was being.

“Oh angel please! I need it. I want you to make me so full. I want to be so heavy I can barely move. I want to look ready to burst when you’ve finished with me.” Crowley wraps her legs around his hips.

“You’re such an eager girl, who could say no to you?” Aziraphale asks as he slowly pushes into Crowley, fuck her slowly and gently.

“Oh angel!” Crowley moans and arches. “You fit so perfect inside me. Filling me all the way up. You’re going to make me so full, aren’t you?”

“So full.” He miracled his cock larger, pushing back her cervix, so he can watch it move in her stomach. He starts to thrust harder, ensuring he didn’t hit any of the children, Crowley was already carrying.

“Yes!” Crowley cries out as Azirephale pushes past her cervix.

Aziraphale fucks her roughly, massaging her belly and his cock with every thrust. “

“Going to make me cum.” Crowley moans.

“Such a pretty girl like you? Of course I am.” Aziraphale smiles. He reach down, playing with her as he continues to stroke her.

Crowley moans and comes hard around Azirephale’s cock.

Aziraphale moans and comes as he feels his cock being squished. He cries out as he fills Crowley with his seed and more babies. He lays his head on her chest, panting heavily.

Crowley moans and holds Azirephale close.

Aziraphale smiles and gently pulls out of Crowley, laying beside her and holding her close. “You always take me so well. I’m so proud of you, my dear.”

Crowley giggles and kisses Azirephale happily. “Let’s go have a cuddle for a bit?”

Aziraphale nods and transports then back to their tent. He lays them down on the bed and holds Crowley close. “I love you.”

“Mm love you, too.” Crowley mumbles softly, already falling asleep in his arms.

Aziraphale smiles and kisses her cheek as he falls asleeep beside Crowley.

Anathema wonders around the camp as people start to pair or group off.

Another witch came up behind Anathema and snakes her arms around her waist. “Hey sexy, my names Dorothy. Mind if I have this turn with you?” She chuckles, her hands low on Anathema’s hips.

“Mm I’d love to.” Anathema smiles, leaning into her.

Dorothy’s hands run all over Anathema’s body, as she slowly goes a cock, but stays female. “Where do you want to go?” She asks, biting Anathema’s neck teasingly.

“Depends. Do you want private or public?” Anathema tips her head back and rubs her thigh against Dorthy’s cock.

Dorothy chuckles, her hands running lower to play with Anathema through her robes. “I don’t know can you get anywhere?”

“Mm my tent is free.” Anathema purrs.

Dorothy picks Anathema up in her arms, a finger slipping inside her. “Are you wanting my babies, breeder?” She asks.

Anathema moans and nods. “Yes please. I need it. I so empty.” She whines, already slick and needy.

Dorothy lays Anathema on the bed and lays on top, kissing her softly. “How many do you want to carry?” She asks.

“How many can you put in me?” Anathema kisses Dorothy back and wraps her legs around her hips.

“I can put in as many as you want. But surely you don’t want all your babies coming from me. That would be boring.” She giggles.

“Mm let’s try for twins then.” Anathema grins up at her.

“Twins it is.” Dorothy smiles. She takes her time undoing Anathema’s robe, biting and sucking every new piece of skin. “You’re such a good little breeder. Letting me take control.”

“I can’t help it. I just want to be fucked and filled so badly. My cunt is so needy it aches for your cock.” Anathema mewls, arching under Dorothy.

“You want this. More than anything you’ve wanted before.” Dorothy laughs as she finishes opening Anathema’s robes and pushes into her. Letting her spread around Dorothy’s girth.

Anathema gasps and arches, feeling her cunt stretch to take Dorothy. “Ohh yes!” She moans, head thrown back.

“That’s a good girl.” Dorothy smiles. She holds Anathema’s back, kissing a line down her chest and stomach.

“You feel perfect.” Anathema moans, rocking her hips.

“And you feel hot and tight.” Dorothy chuckles, starting to rock her hips slowly. She lets her hands roam over Anathema’s skin, coming up to find her breasts and playing with them softly.

Anathema moans and rocks with Dorothy. “Love your hands on me.” She presses her breasts into her hands.

“I bet you do, breeder.” Dorothy laughs. She speeds up, thrusting harder into Anathema.

“Can you blame me? Who doesn’t like to be fucked and filled?” Anathema moans, angling her hips for deeper fucking.

Dorothy hums. “You want me deeper, don’t you greedy?” She lifts Anathema’s hips up and thrusts down hard into the witch.

“Oh!” Anathema moans and arches, feeling Dorothy hit her cervix.

“That’s my girl.” Dorothy smiles as she thrusts as fast and as hard as she could, grunting and moaning with each thrust.

“Yes yes! Right there!” Anathema gasps, so close.

“Good breeder.” Dorothy moans. She cries out as she comes into Anathema filling her with her seed, making sure she’ll get two babies.

Anathema moans as she comes, her cunt pulsing and milking Dorothy’s cock.

Dorothy moans and drops Anathema’s hips, laying down on top of her, panting heavily.

Anathema pants, head thrown back and mouth opening.

Dorothy waits until she’s flaccid before pulling out and getting rid of her cock. She pulls Anathema in properly, holding her close to her chest. “How does it feel to be my babies’ momma?”

“Mm nice and relaxes.” Anathema cuddles into Dorothy, kissing her chest.

Dorothy smiles and kisses her softly. “Get some rest Anathema. I’m sure more people will want to get with you soon. Apocalypse saver.”

“Just a little nap..” Anathema mumbles as she falls asleep.

“Just a little nap.” Dorothy chuckles.

Anathema drifts off, cuddled into Dorothy.

Dorothy was going to leave and get pregnant herself, but with anathema so close, she couldn’t leave. So she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Anathema keeps Dorothy close as they sleep.

Dorothy sighs and using magic, gets out of Anathema’s hold without waking her. She exits the tent to find some fun.

Crowley nuzzles Azirephale as she wakes.

“Whas wron, baby?” Aziraphale mumbles.

“Mm nothing. Need to stretch.” Crowley kisses his cheek before getting up.

Aziraphale rubs his face before sitting up on the edge of the bed. “Did I go too hard on you, darling?” He asks softly.

“Oh no. I’m fine. Just tight.” Crowley stretches.

Aziraphale reaches up and rubs Crowley’s arse, miracling her looser. “There we go. Are you wanting to find someone new after breakfast?” He asks.

“Mm alright. We should check on Anathema as well.” Crowley moans softly as her muscles relax.

Aziraphale nods and closes his eyes. “She’s asleep... and pregnant.” He hums, with a smile. He shifts into a female body and smiles. “What do you think?” She whispers.

“Pregnant already?” Crowley grins and turns to look at Azirephale. “Oh angel.” She goes to Azirephale and kisses her deeply, pressing her back onto the bed.

Aziraphale hums and kissing Crowley back. “Are you going to make me pregnant before every witch here has their way with you?” He asks softly, nipping at Crowley’s lower lip.

“Yes.” Crowley growls softly.

Aziraphale mewls. “Please. I want your babies, dear.”

Crowley kisses Azirephale deeply before pushing their cock into her.

Aziraphale moans loudly, her nails digging into Crowley’s shoulder blades. “F- fuck.” He stammers, “s- so big.”

“To much?” Crowley stills, starting to make their cock smaller.

“No no.” Aziraphale begs. “I like it big.” She moans as she relaxes. “Just been a while since I’ve had one so big.” She relaxes around Crowley’s cock and loosened her grip on the demon’s shoulders. “Please.” She begs.

Crowley nods and let’s their cock swell in Azirephale slowly.

Aziraphale moans. “Oh baby.” She cries out. “Yes, oh yes!” She rocks on Crowley’s cock, pushing down to try and get it deeper. “Fuck me, demon. Fuck me hard so I can’t walk.” Aziraphale begs.

Crowley’s eyes widen listening to his angel. “Who knew someone so pure looking was such a dirty cock whore.” They growl and start to fuck Azirephale powerfully.

Aziraphale mewls and moans. “I want your babies. All your babies.” She begs. She tangles her fingers in Crowley’s hair. “Show me why you’re a demon in bed.”

“You want my hell spawn filling your womb, Angel? My demonic whelps filling out your plush belly?” Crowley fucks Azirephale harder, making their cock bigger and longer.

“Yes! Yes I want your babies growing in me. I want as many as you can give me. Please.” She begs. “Oh fuck, harder.” She wraps her legs around Crowley’s waist and twists his hips so Crowley can get deeper in. “I want my womb full of your babies. Please, please, please.” She babbles.

Crowley kisses Azirephale hard, pushing their cock into Azirephale’s womb. “You’re going to make me knock you up, Angel.”

“Please. Want to be knocked up.” She begs. “Want to feel your come fill me up with babies.” She drops her hands grabbing hold of the sheets as she moans loudly. “C- close. So close.”

“Come. Come for me, angle. Come and I’ll give you all the babies you can carry.” Crowley promises, snapping their hips.

Aziraphale moans loudly and cries out the demon’s name as she comes around Crowley’s cock, aching her back high up into the air.

Crowley growls and comes hard, filling Azirephale with what seems to be buckets of cum.

Aziraphale moans as she is filled with Crowley’s come, her stomach becoming taunt and expanding with come. “Fuck! Fuck! More!” She begs.

“My plump little cumslut.” Crowley continues to thrust, pumping more cum into Azirephale.

Aziraphale moans and smiles at the name. “Y- your plump little cumslut.” He agrees as he rubs his expanding stomach.

“That’s right. All mine.” Crowley grins and kisses Azirephale happily.

“M- more?” Aziraphale begs as he rubs his stomach. “Want to look pregnant with come.” He begs. “Your come. O- or should I go out there and tie myself up? Let everyone have a go with me?”

“Mm I don’t know if I want to share you like this. Looking so delicious.” Crowley leans in and kisses Azirephale’s belly, rocking into her slowly as they continue to fill her with cum.

Aziraphale moans and rolls her hips down to squeeze more cum out of Crowley’s cock. “You’re so good to me. Always fill me up good. Love you.”

“Mm love you.” Crowley kisses Azirephale.

Aziraphale hums and turns into a soft mess in Crowley’s arms. She becomes pliable, letting her demon do whatever they wanted.

Crowley slowly covers every reachable inch of Azirephale in kisses.

Aziraphale moans but doesn’t do much else. She lays there, letting Crowley have their way with her. Her stomach stretch full and body like putty for Crowley to move.

“You’re so perfect. So beautiful.” Crowley runs their hands over Azirephale.

Aziraphale moans, every touch turning electric on her skin. Her mind went blank, unable to think or form coherent sentences and she could do was feel. She was so deep into sub space that she couldnt care what happened to her or where she was, so long as that electricity never stopped.

Crowley whispers praise and kisses every inch of her.

“Nrgh!!” Aziraphale moans. She rolls into the touch of every kiss, unable to control her body or the noises she made.  
agrees

“Such a good angel. So perfect.” Crowley praises, rocking their hips teasingly.

“Nnnnhhh-gah!” Azirphale moans, she wanted everything Crowley could give her. She needed more. Even if it was from other people she needed more cum filling her up.

“But you’re a needy slut, aren’t you?” Crowley smirks, snapping their hips.

“Nnnhhhh! Gah!!” Aziraphale moans loudly, unable to control how loud she was. She lets Crowley do whatever they wanted to her. Just laying there taking it all.  
“Mm should I share you, my little slut?” Crowley fucks Azirephale deeper.

“Nngggg! Gah! Nnnffff!” Aziraphale moans loudly, catching the attention of nearby witches. They come to see what the noise was and smiles as they kneel in the tent opening watching the angel get pounded into the ground.

“Needy little slut.” Crowley smirks.

Aziraphale just whines and clings to Crowley, never wanting this to end. He’s fingers dance over Crowley’s skin, just feeling the soft skin under his fingertips.

“Tell me, Angel. Do you want to be shared?” Crowley kisses Azirephale’s neck as they thrusts.

Aziraphale whines and moans at the idea, unable to articulate what he wanted.

“Mm that’s a yes.” Crowley smirks.

Aziraphale moans as his hands glide up Crowley’s back and rest in his hair.  
The two witches watching from the doorway cough slightly, to get Crowley’s attention.

“Mm alright.” Crowley kisses Azirephale and slowly pulls out of him. They move behind Azirephale and hold him close, holding his legs open for the witches.

Aziraphale moans and whines as Crowley pulls out.  
The witches step forward, one kneels between Azirphale’s legs and the other comes up behind Crowley, wrapping her arms around his stomach and kisses hung his neck.

The witch between Azirephale’s legs leans in and starts to eat him out.  
Crowley relaxes back against the second witch.

Aziraphale moans loudly, unable to control himself.  
The second witch nibbles his ear. “My name’s Daria. This is Talula. We’ll take good care of you both.” She purrs into his ear.

Talula slides two fingers into Azirephale. “Mm you’re so wet and ready already.”  
“I’m sure you both will.” Crowley moans softly.

Aziraphale moans loudly, having no sense for how loud he was.  
Daria pulls Crowley to lay on their back and straddles their hips. “Hm, it looks like someone is already pregnant,” she smiles, feeling the small bump under her hands. “Would someone like to be more pregnant?” She chuckles grinding down against their stomach and hips.

Talula rocks her fingers slowly. “That’s right. Be loud for me, darling.” She praises.  
“Mm only if you have a load powerful enough to do the job.” Crowley smirks, rocking their hips against her.

Aziraphale melts and goes gooey underneath her. He moans and groans with every rock of her fingers.  
“Oh I’m sure I can muster something up.” Daria smirks as she grows a large cock and ballsack. She lets it drag against Crowley’s stomach, let’s get you nice and full with some more babies.”

“Ready for some cock?” Talula asks.  
Crowley licks their lips. “Ready when you are.”

Aziraphale lifts his hips up, wanting Talula to give it to him.  
Daria smiles and pushes into Crowley gently. “What are your names?” She asks Crowley as she stays seated in them as she waits for muscles to relax.

Talula pushes into Azirephale.  
Crowley moans and arches a bit. “That’s Azirephale and I’m Crowley.”

Aziraphale cries out and arches his hips up.  
“Oh? Anathema told us about you two. An angel and a demon at our ritual.” Talula beams. “We are going to have a good yield this year.” She rocks her hips inside Crowley. “Though it looks like they want all the babies for themselves.”

“Breathe.” Talula rocks slowly.  
“Can you blame us?” Crowley smirks.

Azirphale breathes and turns back to putty, letting her do as she pleases.  
Daria chuckles. “Well this is the best orgy ritual in the world.”

“Good, baby. You take it so well.” Talula praises as she rocks.  
“Mm it really is.” Crowley nods. “One of my favorites.”

Aziraphale moans, taking everything she gives to him.  
Daria smiles and slowly starts to thrust harder and harder into Crowley. “You’re a good one. You’re taking it all so well.”

Talula kisses his neck and rocks slowly in and out of him deeper and deeper.  
“I’m a master at taking cock.” Crowley moans.

Aziraphale moans loudly, his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. He felt himself nearest his climax but he was unable to speak and tell Talula what was happening.  
“I can see, beautiful.” Daria hums, thrusting harder and harder into Crowley.

“It’s alright, baby. Let it go. You’re doing so good.” Talula praises.  
Crowley moans and arches. “Fuck you’re good at this.”

Aziraphale comes, his orgasm ripping through his body. He cries out as his body tenses and shakes before relaxing even further.  
Daria smiles. “Only the best for you.” She grunts as she twists her hips, aiming for his G-spot.

Talula groans and comes hard into Azirephale, holding him close.  
Crowley moans, getting close.

Aziraphale brings his hands up, feeling his tight stomach under his soft fingers.  
Daria moans as she leaks into him.

“You feel so nice.” Talula pants a bit.  
Crowley’s hand goes to Daria’s hair. “Come. Come in me. Fill me up with your load.” They tighten around her cock.

Aziraphale groans and giggles softly.  
Daria moans and thrusts hard a few more times before she’s coming heavily into Crowley, with a cry of their name. She rocks her hips through her orgasm, wanting them to take every last drop.

“You’re so cute.” Talula nuzzles Azirephale.  
Crowley moans and comes around her cock, sucking up her cum.

Aziraphale giggles, his hands and fingers dancing in the air.  
Daria moans at the feeling of Crowley’s come. “You’re such a good partner. Willing to take it all.” She hums as she pulls out of Crowley with a lewd pop and lays down beside him.

Talula giggles and cuddles Azirephale.  
“Mm I like a nice load and that was definitely nice.” Crowley relaxes back.

Aziraphale leans into the hug, but doesn’t reciprocate, his mind too far gone to do so.  
“Yes, you were, demon.” She smiles. She rests a hand on his stomach, pressing each finger in slowly.

Talula runs her fingers through his hair to relax him.  
Crowley chuckles, watching her fingers.

Aziraphale groans and closes his eyes, his hands coming to rest on his engorged stomach as he falls asleep.  
Daria hums as she feels for the babies inside Crowley. “I don’t know if you’ll want to actually have any more sex. You’re already pregnant with five babies.” She smiles.

Talula holds him close, falling asleep with him.  
“Mm up to you. I could fill you if you wanted.” Crowley hums.

Daria shakes her head, “no I only let one person fill me.” She says, looking over at Talula adoringly.

“I thought so.” Crowley smiles softly. “Nap perhaps?”

Daria nods and pulls Crowley close, tangling their legs together. “Go to sleep, Momma. We’ll make sure no one hurts you.”

Crowley falls asleep wrapped in Daria’s embrace.


	5. Orgy

Anathema wakes to an empty tent and an emptier belly. She gets up and goes to look for some food.

Another witch, Ebony, was already at the pavilion eating her breakfast, she waves Anathema over and smiles.

Anathema smiles and goes to sit. “Festivals always make me so hungry.” She says as she starts to eat.

“I think it’s just all the energy you spend.” Ebony laughs, and winks. “You’re Anathema right? Saviour of the world?”

“Savior? Hardly.” Anathema laughs. “Didn’t we meet at the last moon water collection?”

“I think we did, Saviour.” Ebony laughs. “It’s Ebony, in case you forgot.” Her long black hair hangs loose down her back never once dipping into her breakfast.

“That’s right.” Anathema smiles. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Anathema.” Ebony smiles. “How is life going for you?” She asks.

“So far so good.” Anathema rubs her belly happily. “How about you?”

Ebony smiles. “It’s going good. Want some more babies before the weekends out though. Want to be one of those ones in Witch Weekly. You know, where they end up with fifteen or more babies from one of these orgies. And can bare get out of bed for nine months.”

“Ohh that would be fun.” Anathema grins.

Ebony nods and smiles. “How many were you wanting to carry?” She asks, her stomach rounded but by no means large.

“Twins right now.” Anathema smiles.

Ebony nods. “Would you want that number to increase?” She smirks.

“Most certainly.” Anathema licks her lips.

Ebony smiles. “Finish your breakfast and I’ll get you nice and full, saviour.”

Anathema smiles and soon finishes her food.

Ebony stands and takes Anathema’s hand. “Where to, saviour?”

“My tent?” Anathema smiles.

Ebony nods, “lead the way.” She smiles.

Anathema smiles and leads Ebony there.

As soon as they get in the tent Ebony, kisses Anathema passionately.

Anathema moans and pulls Ebony close as they kiss.

Ebony dissolves in Anathema’s arms pressing her whole body against her and stepping between her legs.

Anathema mewls and deepens the kiss, rocking against her.

Ebony moans, opening her mouth and closing her eyes for Anathema to do what she pleases.

Anathema lays her back on the bed and slowly strips her.

Ebony beams up at her. “I’m I going to be the Saviour’s baby’s momma.” She giggles. “Don’t worry, I cashed a string fertitly spell on me, you’ll get me pregnant. Two or threee times over.”

“Perfect.” Anathema grins and kisses Ebony as she grows her own cock.

Ebony grins into the kiss. “Let me be your baby slut.”

“Oh I plan on it.” Anathema smirks. “Spread your legs.”

Ebony spreads them wide and brings her knees up to her chest. “Be rough.” She begs. “Spanking my ass, pull my hair. Call me names. Fuck me til I can’t hold any more cum.”

“Oh I plan on it.” Anathema smiles and presses ebony’s legs up to her chest as she pushes into her.

Ebony moans and rolls her hips. “Fuck you’re so thick. Going to leave me nice and open for the next witch.”

“Mm we’ll see about that. You’ll be begging for my cock after I pull it out.” Anathema starts to thrust, fast and deep.

“Oh fuck.” Ebony moans, her eyes rolling up, as she closes them.

“That’s right. Just lay there and take my cock like a good little breeding cow.” Anathema growls, fucking Ebony harder.

“Cow... breeding.” Ebony moans in agreement. She grips the sheets and wraps her legs over Anathema’s shoulders.

“Good little cow. Taking my cock so nicely. Will you take my cum just as well?” Anathema smirks, making her cock thicker and longer.

Ebony moans loudly, enjoying the new thicker and longer cock. “M- more.” She begs.

“More?” Anathema fucks her harder. “More what?”

“Oh fuck!” Ebony cries. “More cock. Please. Please.” She begs.

Anathema makes her cock even bigger with each thrust making it hit Ebonys cervix, the only thing keeping anathema from her womb.

Ebony cries out with each thrust. “More!” She cries. Wanting to be impregnated straight into the womb.

Anathema makes her cock even bigger and pushes into ebonys womb, crying out as she cums bucket fills into her.

Ebony cries out as she’s filled, her stomach swelling even more. She reaches up, to take hold of Anathema’s hand, trying to have something to tether her to this world.

Anathema holds Ebony close, filling her more and more.

Ebony’s legs fall off Anathema’s shoulders as she moans. “Fuck- fuck yes!”

“Such a good girl.” Anathema moans as she finally finishes filling Ebony, having made her belly full and rounded with her cum.

Ebony moans softly and rubs her rounded belly. “Yes ma’am.” She pants, slowly stretching out her legs. “Good girl.”

Anathema kisses her and slowly pulls out, pushing a plug up into Ebony to keep her cum deep.

“Oh!” Ebony yelps, but quickly relaxes. “Come here, saviour. Come lay with me for a while.”

Anathema kisses ebony’s rounded belly before moving up to lay beside her.

Ebony smiles and curls up beside Anathama, quickly falling asleep.

Over the next few days the two witches, the angel, and the demon became solid friends, bonding over plenty of sex with each other and other members of the clan. They stomachs rounded ladened with cum, none more so than Ebony’s if they didn’t already know, people would had said she already looked pregnant.

They had all collapsed in a giant, tangled heap of arms and legs and shrinking cocks, after another ferocious round of hot steamy sex. Their passion had become the talk of the orgy, having been asked to be the entertainment for the Monday night’s closing ritual. They all clambered up and off the pedistal, panting heavily as they collapsed on the benches, still completely naked. They barely listened to the ending ritual, and they laid on each other, regaining composure and coming down of their mutual highs.

The witch behind them seethed with red, hot anger. For the past two year she had been the entertainment, everyone watching her getting fucked. She smirks as she murmurs a curse under her breath, just as the closing line of the ritual is uttered. A curse for growth. A curse for rapid pregnancy.

Ebony groans as she feels her stomach turn warm in the cool night’s air. She rubs it softly, feeling it stretch and grow under her hands. She yelps in shock as it continues to grow. Spreading, spreading, never ending. The bench breaks beneath her weight alone. Beside her the same thing was happening to the other. Aziraphale grew in girth and width, gaining large, heavy breasts as well. He moaned as he fell on his arse, and fell back for everyone to watch as he grew. His stomach was the first to stop swelling, but it was by no means small.

Anathema falls to her knees as the rapid growth of her belly pulls her off balance. She groans and holds her belly, watching it swell under her hands.  
Crowley goes to help Azirephale but their stomach expands so rapidly they can’t even get off their seat.

Over the next five minutes the four of them grew to a tremendous size, none more so than Ebony. Her hips had widened to accommodate the enormous size of her stomach, her breasts as swollen out, resting heavily on her stomach. She knew if she ever managed to sit up that she would have no lap at all.  
The crowd swarms around them. The coven leader pushing through to get to them was the growth spurt had stopped. “Oh my,” she exclaims, resting her hands on their stomach. “Well, congratulations you’re expecting.”

“What the hell happened?” Anathema pants, rubbing her rounded belly.

“It’s a rare spell, called rapid pregnancy. Your babies grow to the size they would be at term, at the end of the third trimester, and then you carry them all for nine months.” The coven leader explains. “You’ll all be healthy, even your children.” She adds. “Would you like to know how many you’re expecting?”

“Please.” Crowley cuddles Azirephale.  
“Yes.” Anathema nods, going to Ebony.

She rests her hands on each other their stomach’s in turn. “Aziraphale you’re carrying a nice five babies.”  
Aziraphale manages to sit up, and pulls Crowley over, resting on his lap. “Oh five little babies. That’s wonderful.”  
“Anathema, you’re carrying eight.” She pauses. “Crowley you’re carrying seventeen.” She pauses again. “And dear dear Ebony. We have a new record with you and your twenty-two babies.”  
Ebony flushes as she rubs as much of her stomach as she can, barely reaching half of it. “22.” She beams. “I’ll need some bigger clothes.” She giggles.

Crowley smiles and kisses Azirephale happily.  
“22! That’s amazing!” Anathema rubs ebonys belly.

Aziraphale kisses Crowley back, rubbing their stomach together. “17 babies. And I don’t even think you’ll fit in the shop.”  
Ebony nods, moaning softly as she cool hands rub over her sensitive skin. “Thanks to you, saviour.”

“You did so good giving me so many babies.” Crowley grins.  
“Oh hardly. You did quite the number on me as well.” Anathema giggles and kisses Ebony.

Aziraphale nods. “So many babies. We’re going to have to get a bigger bed. Maybe in your apartment. The shop is too cramp for a belly like this.” He chuckles patting Crowley’s large stomach softly.  
Ebony nods and kisses her back. “Eight babies, miss saviour.” She giggles. She tries to sit up but can’t, her enormous belly pinning her down. “Oh.” She moans. “I can’t get up.”  
Suddenly hundreds of pairs of hands are all over the four of them. On backs and bellies, some slip lower to arsecheek and thighs. Eventually all four are stood, Aziraphale leans into one, before he gains his new balance and stands on his own.  
Ebony had to be almost carried. Her rounded belly jutting out well past her toes. She leans heavily on four witches unable to move without aide.

Crowley tried their best to help Azirephale up, but their own balance is skewed.  
“You’re so beautiful.” Anathema looks Ebony over.

Aziraphale stands and slowly regains his balance. He holds his arms out to Crowley, hugging him as close as they could get. “God, you look wonderful. So perfectly round and so perfectly delicious.” He beams.  
Ebony nods and moans. “Do you like what you see, saviour?” She smiles, flirtily. “Want a piece of it?” She asks, winking.  
The coven leader steps up to Ebony. “I’m so proud of you, my child. You are a wonderful witch.” She smiles, liberally rubbing her hands over her mound of stomach. “I can provide you all with a spell if you wish, to help you keep your balance and strength in your legs to carry your load.  
Ebony nods excitedly. “Please.” The coven leader nods and closes her eyes. Within seconds Ebony pushes away from the witches holding her, standing up on her own. “Fuck I feel so... fuckable.”

Crowley giggles and kisses Azirephale happily, their belly’s in the way.  
“You look fuckable.” Anathema licks her lips and touches her belly.

Aziraphale holds Crowley nods as he motions for the coven leader. “That spell can you do it to Crowley to? With 17 children, and being clumsy to start with it might be useful.” He smiles. The coven leader nods and places her hands on Crowley’s stomach, without asking, performing the spell.  
“Go on.” Ebony urges. “I know you want to.” She smirks, pushes her belly into Anathema’s hands.

Crowley relaxes, feeling more sure footed. “That’s better. Thank you.” They smile.  
Anathema grins and feels all offer Ebony. “You’re so perfect. So huge. So full. My babies in there.” She giggles.

Aziraphale nods as he watches the other witches slowly disperse. “I think it’s time to go back home. Let’s get our things and leave.” He says softly, wrapping an arm around Crowley’s widened hips.  
Ebony’s moan carries far into the woods. “Your baby momma. So huge for you.” She moans, leaking down her legs. With her skin stretched so far, ever touch sent shockwaves of sexual energy through her body.

Crowley nods and follows Azirephale to get their things together.  
“That’s right. My baby momma. Carrying my baby.” Anathema squeezes ebonys breasts, pinching her nipples teasingly.

They get to their tent, Aziraphale frowning when his clothes clearly don’t fit. “My waistcoat. My shirt. Oh Crowley.” He pouts, holding the waist up to his larger frame.  
Ebony’s giant breasts leak milk over Anathema and her belly. “Oh please. You can’t tease me like this.” She begs, her juices streaming down her legs.

Crowley chuckles and snaps her fingers, Azirephale’s clothes becoming the appropriate size.  
“Oh, darling. Teasing is when you have no intention of getting the other person off. I have every intention of making you come.” Anathema smirks, pinching and pulling on Ebony’s nipples, milking her.

Aziraphale blushes and gives Crowley his most loving smile. “Oh thank you darling.” He puts them on, and turns to face Crowley. “What are you going to wear, darling?”  
Ebony moans, unable to think of words. Everything was now so much more intense. Every word made her heart skip a beat, every touch felt like electric to her brain, begging for sex. “P- please. I- I need to.” She begs between heavy breaths.

“Mm this should do.” Crowley pulls out a black lacy wrap around dress.  
“Turn around and I’ll fuck you.” Anathema smirks.

“That barely fitted you when you weren’t pregnant. Unless you intent to wear it as a bra, I don’t know how that will do much good.” Aziraphale frowns, stepping over to her.  
Ebony does as she asks, a heavy waddle to each step. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to keep standing.” All the other witches had left to go back to their own partners and get laid, no longer interested in watching someone do it.

Crowley sighs and nods. “I suppose you’re right..”  
“Let’s have you lay down then.” Anathema helps her.

“Hey it’s okay, darling. I’ll help you in it.” Aziraphale smiles.  
Ebony lays on her back and moans as she spreads her legs as wide as possible, which wasn’t very far. “Can you get, saviour?” She purrs.

Crowley blushes and smiles, letting Azirephale help him  
“Perfect.” Anathema maneuvers in better ebonys legs.

Aziraphale smiles, and steps back once finished. Looking at Crowley, he had to fight the urge to jump them then and there.  
Ebony moans as her stomach presses against Anathema. “You’re taking such good care of me, you’re big, round pregnant slut.”

“Do I look okay?” Crowley asks.  
“All mine.” Anathema giggles and slowly pushes into Ebony.

“My dear, I’m fighting the urge to pin you to the bed and give you some more babies.” Aziraphale smiles. “Let’s go home and gets comfy.”  
“All yours, saviour.” Ebony moans, already so close to coming. She moans loudly, trying to reach up to rub the top of her stomach.

“Okay.” Crowley blushes and smiles happily, following Azirephale.  
Anathema rubs and kisses Ebony’s huge belly as she thrusts in and out of her.

Aziraphale wraps his arm around Crowley’s bare waist, holding them close. “We need to wait for Anathema, we brought her here. We need to take her home.”  
Ebony cries out as her stomach tightens and she climaxes without any warning, coming all down her legs and around Anathema.

“Oh that’s right. Should we look for her?” Crowley asks.  
“Good girl.” Anathema slowly her thrusts.

Aziraphale nods as he hears a cry echo through the woods. “Either someone’s hurt or horny.” He says, saddling as fast as he could after the noise, pulling Crowley with him.  
Ebony nods. “Good girl. Good babies.” She agrees.

Crowley waddles after Azirephale.  
“That’s right.” Anathema kisses Ebony’s belly.

Aziraphale stops a little way away, watching Anathema take care of Ebony.  
Ebony moans, “so many babies.” She groans.

Crowley smiles softly as he watches.  
“I know, sweetie. You did so good.” Anathema praises.

Aziraphale smiles and rests his head on Crowley’s shoulder.  
Ebony beams. “So hungry.” She frowns. She had been eating the most out of any of them, but trying to feed 22 full term babies and herself wasn’t going to be easy.  
Aziraphale steps forward, creating a platter of food. “Why don’t you take this with you as you head home?” He offers.

“Thank you, Azirephale.” Anathema smiles and takes the platter, holding it for Ebony.

Ebony picks at the grapes and food on the platter, smiling up at them all. “I need to be going home.” She says after a while. “My fiancé will wonder where I am.”

“Well they’re definitely going to be surprised.” Anathema giggles, cleaning ebony up.

Ebony giggles and moans as she’s taken care of. “Do you think he’ll like me?”

“If he’s anything like me he’ll love it.” Anathema smiles.

Aziraphale nods. “I can’t see why he won’t love it.” He kneels down beside Ebony. “Let’s get you up and home, in your own nice, warm bed.” He look over to Anathema as he takes Ebony’s arm.  
Ebony blushes. “You love it?” She asks.

“I do.” Anathema smiles and helps Ebony up with Azirephale.

Ebony groans as she stands, her hands reaching down to try and cup her stomach.  
Aziraphale smiles and puts his coat on her, letting it grow just enough to cover her breasts. “Let’s get you home to bed.” He smiles as they both help to guide her to where her fiancé was waiting.

Crowley waddles behind them and Anathema holds Ebony’s side opposite of Azirephale.

They get over to the final car parked up, a huge truck with an open back. A young, muscular man hops out of the drivers seat. “Ebony?” He asks.

“Mark!” Ebony grins, so happy to see him.

“Jesus fuck, you’re fat.” Mark frowns. “You look like a blob. A big conscious blob.” He sneers. “I bet you wouldn’t even fit in the back of the pickup. All that stomach and boobs. Who do you think you are? You were so pretty before all this. Now look what you’ve done to yourself. What these three fat fucks have done to you.” He sneers at them.  
Aziraphale frowns and holds Ebony closer. His hand moving protectively to her stomach.

“Mark.” Ebony frowns, stepping back. “I told you what this festival was about. I told you when you dropped me off you could stay if you wanted. You knew.”

“I didn’t think you’d get as big at car.” Mark laughs. “You’re not natural Ebony, flaunting this... this...” he waves his hand at her stomach. “It’s disgusting. If this is what you like then I don’t want any part of it.” He states, climbing back into the truck.

“Mark, wait!” Ebony begins to cry.

“What do you want, abomination?” Mark asks whilst rolling down his window.

Ebony sniffles and wipes her face. “How does it feel knowing you’ll never find anyone to fuck ever again?” She asks and snaps her fingers, cursing him to be the biggest turn off to everyone he meets.

“I won’t be the only one. Look at you.” Mark laughs as he drives away, not believing her.  
“Oh my dear,” Aziraphale coos, as soon as he’s gone. He wipes her tears away and cuddles her close.

Ebony cries into his chest, holding onto him tight.

“There, it’s okay. We have you. You’re going to be okay.” Azirphale coos.  
He looks over to Crowley, who awkwardly cuddles Ebony from the side. “We love you. We love you carrying our babies. You’re so gorgeous and perfect.”

Ebony nods and sniffles. “I love my babies. I won’t change that for anyone.”

“We know.” Azirephale coos softly.  
“And I know darling.” The clan leader says, appearing in front of them. “Do you not have anywhere else to go?” She asks softly.

Ebony sniffles and shakes her head. “I lived with him.”

“The coven doors are always open for witches who need a bed and a home.” She says softly, resting a hand on the middle of her stomach. “That is why covens exist, so we can care fo each other.”

“I’ll stay by your side.” Anathema promises, holding Ebony close.

“You will?” Ebony asks, “but you have your own cottage. Don’t you want to be home and have your babies?” She ask softly, still sniffling.

“I want to be with you. Our babies need their mommies.” Anathema rubs Ebony’s belly.

Ebony smiles, if her stomach wasn’t weighing her down she would have jumped into Anathema’s arms. “Oh thank you.” She giggles, leaning over to kiss her cheek hard. “Love you my baby momma.”

Anathema smiles and kisses her lips softly. “Love you too.”

Ebony beams, excitedly, cuddling onto Anathema’s arm.  
Aziraphale quietly steps away from them and tried to hug Crowley the best he can. “Let’s go home. Where did you park the car?”

Anathema smiles and holds Ebony close.  
“This way, Angel.” Crowley smiles softly and takes Azirephale’s hand, leading him to the car.

“Do you want to go home and get some of your belongings?” Ebony asks softly, “before we go to the coven.”  
Aziraphale smiles, “my dear, are you going to be able to drive? Or is your tummy going to be in the way?”

“I can have things sent if I need to.” Anathema smiles.  
“Mm I could just use the autopilot.” Crowley shrugs.

Ebony nods. “Care to take us there, saviour?” She giggles.  
“I could always drive.” Aziraphale offers. “I don’t mind being your chauffeur for nine months.”

“Anywhere you want.” Anathema smiles.  
“If you want.” Crowley smiles, liking the idea of being able to stare at Azirephale when in the car as if he doesn’t do that already.

“Just to the coven. I could do with a sit down. And food. Lots of food for my 22 babies.” Ebony smiles.  
Aziraphale nods as they head to the car.

“Then let’s get you some food.” Anathema smiles and leads her there.  
Crowley waddles their way there. “Should have parked closer.” They huff.

Ebony smiles and follows Anathema, each step was labourous, and slowly.  
Aziraphale chuckles. “I don’t know, I think your waddle is cute. I would be happy to walk home if it meant watching you.”

“Take your time. There’s no rush.” Anathema walls with her slowly.  
“Sadist.” Crowley chuckles.

Ebony nods. “Can’t you just make a portal?” She groans, as her belly sways with each step.  
Aziraphale chuckles. “But you’re so cute. Look at you. Your hips are actually moving like a normal human’s.” He beams.

“Right. Sorry.” Anathema nods and makes a portal  
“Oh hush.” Crowley laughs.

Ebony nods and slowly steps through it, her babies in the coven before the rest of her.  
Aziraphale smiles and kisses Crowley’s cheek. “We’re both not going to be able to fit on the bed.” He says softly.

Anathema helps her to a large couch so she can relax.  
“How dare you speak such blasphemy? We’ll just get a bigger bed.” Crowley nods.

Ebony collapses on the couch, panting heavily, as her stomach heaves. “Fuck.” She moans. “Now from all that they’re awake.” She rubs her stomach the best she can, her stomach rolling and moving under her touch.  
Aziraphale chuckles. “Look at us, Crowley. How strong do you think the bed has to be? There’s 24 of us. And how are we going to find a bed wide enough for us?” He asks. They get to the car and Aziraphale unlocks it. He climbs in the driver’s seat, adjusting the seat for his stomach.

Anathema smiles softly and kisses Ebony’s head. “What can I get you to eat?”  
“If anything we’ll just have to put some together.” Crowley nods. They try to slowly lower themselves into the car but there’s not enough room. They try multiple different ways to get inside, getting frustrated.

Ebony hums. “A lot. Just... anything, I feel like I haven’t eaten in a week.” She groans.  
Aziraphale nods. He giggles as he sits in the car, watching Crowley try and enter it over and over again. “I don’t think the babies want to go home.”

Anathema nods and goes to get Ebony food.  
“Well their logic is sound since I’m already the size of a house.” Crowley huffs, trying time figure out how to get into the car.

Ebony smiles, knowing it was futile to try and get up. A few witches go past her and stop to chat, cooing over her belly.  
Aziraphale giggles. “You’re so cute.” He spanks Crowley’s arse. If Crowley asked for help, he would do, but not a moment before.

Anathema soon comes back with a large tray with an assortment of foods.  
“Angel!” Crowley laughs and his arse jiggles.

“Oh saviour.” Ebony hums. She takes the tray and rests it on her bulging stomach before starting to eat, ravenously.  
Aziraphale chuckles. “What’s wrong, my dear?” He asks. “I thought you liked my hands all over you.”

Anathema smiles and sits with Ebony, watching her eat happily.  
“I do. I like other parts of you inside me as well.” Crowley smirks.

Ebony devours the plate in no time at all. She was eating for twenty three after all. “Do we have a bed large enough for us to share?” She asks.  
“Well let’s get you home, and you can have any body part you like inside you. But first you need to get in the car.” Aziraphale hums, waiting for Crowley to ask for help.

“Oh I’m sure.” Anathema smiles.  
Crowley nods and tries a few more times to get in on their own before giving up. “Canyouhelpmeplease...” They mumbles.

Ebony nods and tries to stand, unable to push herself up.  
Aziraphale smiles. “Oh course my dear.” He hums getting out of the car and going around to help Crowley in.

“I’ve got you.” Anathema helps Ebony up and holds her as close as their bellies will allow. “Okay?”  
Crowley holds onto Azirephale and slowly lowers into the car, making sure their roundness fits properly. “Thank you, angel.”

Ebony groans as she stands, trying to find her balance. “Okay.” She nods. “Let’s get to bed.”  
Aziraphale smiles, and kisses Crowley passionately. “You look stunning.”

Anathema holds her stead and takes her to their room. A huge bed sits in the center of the spacious room.  
Crowley groans softly and nips and Azirephale’s lips. “Tease.”

Ebony moans and goes to sit on the edge of the bed. “Come here, Anathema. I want my baby momma sitting with me. Always.” She smiles.  
Aziraphale smiles. “Not if I plan on doing something more.” He hums, climbing into his own seat. “Seatbelt on, darling.”

Anathema grins and sits with Ebony on the plush bed. “How are you feeling?”  
“I have to be patient and wear a seatbelt? You’re really pushing it, Angel.” Crowley pretends to pout but buckled in anyway.

“Full.” Ebony smiles. “Warm. Do you think the others will mind if I just never wear clothes? They’re so... restrictive.”  
“For our babies, Crowley. I know you don’t need one.” Aziraphale climbs into the driver’s seat and buckled his own seatbelt before driving off. As he gets settled with the car, he reaches over and squeezes Crowley’s thigh.

“They didn’t mind when they were fucking us so I don’t think they’ll mind now.” Anathema kisses Ebony and stands, slowly stripping her.  
Crowley smiles softly and rests his hand over Azirephale’s. “I will say your driving is like a Sunday afternoon.”

Ebony smiles softly, helping the best she could. “How are you feeling?” She asks.  
Aziraphale chuckles. “I’m glad you enjoy it.” He says softly, he slowly wanders his fingers further up Crowley’s leg.

“Heavy. Not as heavy as I’m sure you feel. But a nice heaviness.” Anathema nearly purrs as she takes off the last of Ebony’s clothes. “Better?” She rubs Ebony’s large belly.  
“I always enjoy our time together.” Crowley smiles, their legs spreading automatically.

Ebony nods. “You look a good kind of heavy.” She moans as a few of her babies try to kick Anathema’s hands.  
“I do too.” Aziraphale smiles as he presses his hands further in, under Crowley’s stomach and rubs at their groin, not entirely sure what he was going to be met with.

“Easy, all of you. Don’t hurt your Mummy.” Anathema leans into and kisses Ebony’s belly.  
Crowley groans softly, their cock twitching against Azirephale’s hand.

Ebony moans. “Don’t torment them. They feel your love. They feel their momma close by.” She lays back on the bed, her stomach high in the air. “I want to go to have dinner with everyone else. I want to be around and not bed bound.”  
Aziraphale smiles and rubs his palm against Crowley’s clothed cock. “I see your babies haven’t stopped you from wanting more.”

“I won’t torment them but I will make their mummy feel good.” Anathema kisses down Ebony’s belly. “Whatever you want we’ll do, darling.”  
Crowley moans and tries to rock into Azirephale’s hand. “That is entirely your fault, Angel.”

Ebony nods. “How about a nap before dinner? Let’s test the bed to see if it can hold us all.  
Aziraphale nods. “Of course it is.” He hums, removing his hand. “Pull down your clothes. Let me see my prize.”

“Okay.” Anathema nods and helps Ebony get settled before laying next to her.  
Crowley pushes down their clothes and shows off their hard cock for Azirephale as it presses up against their huge belly.

Ebony sighs softly, finally the weight leaving her back. She presses her belly against Anathema’s and takes her hand. “Love you, saviour.”  
Aziraphale smiles, greedily. “You’re so desperate. He reaches across and furiously pumps at Crowley’s cock.

Anathema holds Ebony close as she can. “I love you too, darling.” She nuzzles her.  
Crowley moans and tries their best to rock into Azirephale’s hand. “All your fault, Angel.” They whine.

Ebony smiles as she manages to fall asleep.  
“Of course it is. Not you being so needy and desperate, darling?” Aziraphale asks. Just before, Crowley came, Aziraphale places both hands back on the steering wheel. “We don’t want to dirty your car, do we?”

Anathema holds her as they sleep.  
“Angel!” Crowley whines, their cock throbbing.

“What is it, my dear. Is everything okay?”

“You’re such a tease.” Crowley groans, unable to reach their own cock over their belly for relief.

“No touching, Crowley. I will finish you want you ask nicely.” Aziraphale offers.

“I want to finish balls deep inside you but you’re being such a tease I don’t know if you deserve it.” Crowley licks their lips.

“I guess you’ll just have to wait for it to die down naturally then, darling.” Aziraphale smiles. “It looks so red and desperate though.”

“I waited for you since the dawn of time. It can wait a bit longer.” Crowley groans, their cock leaving just thinking of Azirephale.

“If you’re sure.” Aziraphale smiles, reaching under his underwear and starting to pull himself off.

Crowley whines as they watch Azirephale. “Oh angel. You’re torturing me.”

“Ask nicely.” He smiles, sweetly.

“Please, Angel.” Crowley begs.

“That’s a good boy.” Aziraphale coos before going back to Crowley’s cock and striking up the same rhythm as before.

Crowley moans and tries to rock into Azirephale’s hand. “Yessss.” He hisses.

“Come on, Crowley. I need you to come before we get home.” Aziraphale orders as they just leave the M25, this time not on fire.

Crowley groans and comes over Azirephale’s hand at the order.

Aziraphale hums, removing his hand and miracling it clean. “Now you’ve made a mess of your legs and car. I hope you’ll clean it up.” He chuckles as he drinks through London’s traffic.

Aziraphale hums, removing his hand and miracling it clean. “Now you’ve made a mess of your legs and car. I hope you’ll clean it up.” He chuckles as he drinks through London’s traffic.

“Tart.” Crowley pants a bit and laughs.

Aziraphale smiles and kisses Crowley’s cheek softly. “I love you.” He smiles.

“I love you, too.” Crowley hums happily and relaxes after cleaning up the best he can.

Aziraphale smiles as he drives them to their bookstore, and climbs out of the car with little trouble. He goes to unlock the shop, letting Crowley follow him.

Crowley slowly follows after Azirephale, holding his belly.

Aziraphale pats a window seat, adding a few more cushion so Crowley could get comfortable. “Let me get you some tea, and then I’ll clean you up properly.”

“Thank you, Angel.” Crowley smiles and sits, rubbing his belly. He hums softly and looks at himself in the mirror, a bit uncomfortable with presenting as male at the moment.

Aziraphale goes to make him some tea and gets a bowl of warm water a flannel to clean him with. He comes back with it all on a tray and hands Crowley the cup. “I was thinking, we’re going to need to get some new clothes, these don’t fit anymore.”

“Mm? Oh yes. You’re right.” Crowley nods, relaxing. “How do you think I look?”

Aziraphale bites his lip, he couldn’t think of the right word. “Large.” No, that wasn’t right. “No, no, I- I mean pregnant. Very pregnancy and very relaxed.” Aziraphale says as he cleans Crowley’s crotch.

Crowley laughs softly. “You don’t need to worry, Angel. I know what you mean.” They smile and shift into a female form. “Better.” Crowley relaxes, their female hips baring the weight better.

Aziraphale nods as he cleans the flannel and gently rubs it across Crowley’s stomach. “Beautiful.” He says softly. He miracles a few pregnancy, fashion magazines and hands them to Crowley. “Here, why don’t you look through these?”

“Trying time distract me, Angel?” Crowl laughs softly. “I didn’t get you off yet.”

“No, no. I just want you to feel pretty.” Aziraphale says softly. “I need to call a maternity doctor anyway, see what we should be doing at this stage of pregnancy.”

“Well i think we’re going to be special cases at any rate.” Crowley sighs.

“I’m sure of it.” Aziraphale smiles softly, leaving Crowley to choose some outfits.

Crowley leafs through the magazines, looking for inspiration. She looks at all the pregnant women and how their bodies look, morphing her to look like her favorite aspects of theirs.

Aziraphale comes back a few minutes later, “I’ve booked us an appoint- oh Crowley, is that you?” He asks softly.

Crowley blushes and nods. “What do you think?” She asks. Her body usually thin and lean but now she was soft and a bit curvy. “I made my hips a bit wider to support my belly. Do I still look terribly out of proportion?” She asks.

“You’re carrying seventeen babies, I don’t think anything you do will make it look in proportion. But I like it.” Aziraphale smiles, patting her hip softly.

Crowley smiles softly and nods. “I also tried larger breasts. What do you think?” Her shirt pulling at her newly enlarged breasts.

“I...” Aziraphale nods. “They’re gorgeous. You’re gorgeous. Stunning.” He kisses Crowley hard. “Though I was thinking more clothes than breasts.”

“But do I really need clothes when it’s just you and I?” Crowley purrs against Azirephale’s lips and kisses him back.

“We’re a shop. And the doctor said we have to take small walks everyday. Apparently it helps.” Aziraphale explains.

“Mm fine but when we’re in bed together you can’t make me wear a damn thing.” Crowley hums.

“Of course not.” Aziraphale smiles. “In the back garden and our private area, you can wear, or not wear whatever you please.”

Crowley grins and pulls Azirephale in for a deep kiss. “You’re so good to me, Angel.”

Aziraphale smiles and leans into the kiss. “But our nurse is coming around and you really need to be wearing something more... fitting.” He says softly.

“Mm yes yes fine.” Crowley mumbles, nipping at Azirephale’s lips as she miracles a soft black wrap around dress on herself.

Aziraphale nods and looks through a magazine before settling on a pair of dungarees and a white shirt. “Oh you look stunning Crowley.” He smiles softly.

“So do you.” Crowley smiles and runs her hands over Azirephale’s belly.

“Not as much as you.” Aziraphale smiles. He sits on the seat and lifts Crowley’s feet into his lap, rubbing them softly. “Do they hurt?”

“A little.” Crowley moans softly.

Aziraphale smiles and kisses them softly.

Crowley blushes and giggles.

Before Aziraphale could get any further, there was a knock at the door. Aziraphale lets them in and bows low as soon as the doctor steps through the threshold. His stomach touching the floor.

Crowley would have gotten up but she can’t really get up on her own.

“I’ll be your doctor for the... pregnancy.” She hums, holding out her hand to Crowley. “And Aziraphale, please, you may stand.”  
Aziraphale gets to his feet and steps over to takes Crowley’s hand. “Ma’am. If I had known...” he whispers.

Crowley knows she knows the doctor but she can’t place her.

“Please Crowley, take my hand. It will explain all. Names are powerful and should only be spoken when necessary.” She explains.

Crowley nods and takes her hand.

The vision starts with Crowley landing in Hell alongside Hastur and Beelezebub. And slowly it worked backwards. His wings turning black and his serpent dna fusing with his. He was standing on a cloud, white wings and a broken Halo, “I only asked a question.” He mumbled in the vision, tears in his eyes. The vision changes, him kneeling in a huge room, speaking but with no sound. Slowly he looks up from the floor and is facing God. Is facing his Doctor.

Crowley breathes hard and trembles. “Oh God..”

“Hush.” She says softly. “Please, not my name whilst I’m present. How about we sleep for a while?”

“How did you? What’s going on?” Crowley asks, suddenly very tired.

“It’s okay, Crowley. Sleep, and everything will become clear.” She promises.  
Aziraphale steps forward. “We- I, I should take her bed. Be someplace comfortable.”

Crowley lets them take her to bed, falling asleep.

Aziraphale frowns. “Ma’am, thank you for coming, it is such an honour, but I don’t quite understand why.” Aziraphale says softly.

“I wanted to see how my children were doing.” God smiles softly.

“We’re... well.” Aziraphale smiles, rubbing his rounded stomach. “We’re both well and happy.”

God nods. “I’m glad. Truly.”

Aziraphale nods, “thank you. Y- you’re not upset it’s an angel and a demon though, are you?” He asks.

“Oh sweetheart.” She gently caresses Azirephale’s cheek. “There is nothing my children could ever do to make me stop loving them.”

Aziraphale leans into the touch automatically. “But Gabriel...” he says softly. “Crowley’s a demon... the... enemy.”

“Darling, do you think I’d intentionally make my children fight and hate each other?” She asks, rubbing her thumb over his cheek.

Aziraphale shrugs. “Then why are they all so adamant on war?” He asks. “I don’t understand, they said it was ineffable.”

“Darling, that plan did not come from me so it was doomed to fail from its very inception.” She gently rubs his belly. “The angels have always had a love hate relationship with the humans. Demons on the other hand are a different story.”

Aziraphale holds back a moan as she rubs his stomach. “It doesn’t involve war does it? I mean... I don’t want our babies in danger.” He asks softly.

“Nothing like that shall ever befall your beautiful healthy babies.” She says softly, hands resting on his full belly.

Aziraphale smiles and hums, closing his eyes. “There’s so much I should be asking you.” He whispers, “but I don’t know where to start. Are... we safe? All of us, Anathema and Ebony included? All our babies? Or will the Angels and Demons descend upon them? Are they all healthy?” Aziraphale asks.

“You don’t have to worry about angels or demons, Azirephale. I’ll be watching them very closely after their last screw up. All the babies are safe. Even Anathema and Ebony’s large brood.” She laughs softly. “I always love babies. So much to learn. So much potential.” She smiles gently as they kick against her hands. “Once they’re born they’ll grow quickly. Much faster than human children.”

Aziraphale nods. “Will they have any... extra appendages?” He asks, “wings, or horns, or depend tongues?”

“Like all children they get a little bit of each parent but what they choose to do with it is their prerogative.” She hums. “Are you afraid?”

“A little. I’m scared of the pain of birth; of our children, they won’t be human and I’m scared they’ll draw attention to us. Pitchforks and the rest.” Aziraphale whispers as he looks over Crowley, adoringly.

“Did you and Crowley not have to learn how to be part of the human world?” She asks.

“We grew with the human race, and then grew with us. We were no stranger than Cain and Able.” Aziraphale says softly.

“Exactly.” God smiles softly.

“That’s why I’m scared that they will stand out. They aren’t human, they don’t know the rules.” Aziraphale whispers.

“And you will teach them. You are their parents. They’ll learn from you.” She nods.

“But suppose we aren’t good enough. We’re a terrible angle and a terrible demon. How can we help them?”

“You have each other to rely on. And you have me.”

“R- really?” Aziraphale whispers, “you want to help us? I didn’t think we were big enough for you to even come down for.”

“You are my children. I’d do anything for my children.” She says softly. “How about a rest? You must be tired.”

Aziraphale nods, yawning softly, “Will you stay... until Crowley wakes? I want to make sure he’s looked after, even if I’m unable to do so.”

“I’ll stay. I promise.” She nods.

Aziraphale nods as he climbs into bed, lazily laying a hand over Crowley and falling quickly asleep.


	6. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter. Enjoy!

Crowley sleeps with Azirephale for a few hours before waking.

God was still there, watching over them from the chair in the corner of the room. “Crowley, my child, I do hope you rested well.”

“I’m surprised you’re still here.” Crowley gets up slowly and goes to the kitchen, ravenous.

God helps her stand, “Aziraphale asked me to take care of you, Crowley, whilst he rested. I’m sure you still have questions for me.” She says softly.

Crowley nods and makes tea. “Why are you here?” She asks. “I know you must have given Azirephale some fluff about wanting to be here for us but you’re never as straight forward as everyone would like to believe.”

“Every child of mine is important.” She smiles softly, “and from the behavior exhibited by the angels and demons these past years, your babies should be looked after.” She explains. “Do you remember what you asked me? The question that made you fall?” She asks softly.

“I asked you many questions.” Crowley deflects, the casualness of how God speaks of the fall like a grater to her skin.

“There was only one.” She says softly. “You asked about Aziraphale. You knew angels couldn’t be together, but you asked how you and Aziraphale could be together, in harmony.” She explains softly. “I told you, you had to fall and then you would be together. And you agreed. You were my brightest angel, Samu- Crowley. I didn’t want to loose you but your heart was set and I would never have broken it.” She explains.

Crowley just shakes her head.

“You don’t believe me?” She asks. “I know you have your reservations but... I thought the memories would help you understand. To help you see. My child, tell me your worries and I can help you.”

“Do you know how painful it was to fall from your grace?” Crowley turns to look at Her, tears in their eyes. “Not just the physical pain. Not just the burning searing pain as my wings went up in flames. No. The pain of having my entire existence cast out from your warmth. You made me choose between you and Azirephale. You punished me! You broke my heart! You did!” She screams at Her.

“My child, you never left my bosom. Do you not see that you are different to the others. You fell for love, not for greed. During the falls all your emotions were heightened. The greedy became greedier, the carers becoming even more caring. My angels who were in love, fell even deeper into love.” She explains softly.  
Aziraphale wakes at the screams and heads downstairs. “Ma’am, Crowley?” He asks, as he yawns, his T-shirt above his stomach. “Is everyone okay? I heard screams.”

“That is no explanation for what you did! You cut yourself off from me! I heard nothing! We used to speak every day! After the fall this is the first time I’ve heard from you! The very first time! How am I supposed to feel? Being cast out into the pit! The hell I had to deal with. The scourge I became. I was hated! I was feared! The humans I served was my life purpose and suddenly I was newly made to torment them? How dare you!” Crowley continues to scream.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale whispers. “I know it must have hurt when you fell but please. This stress is no good for our babies.” He steps in front of Crowley and hugs him the best he can. “Please, my dear, for me. Take a seat and I’ll make you some food and drink.”

“No you don’t. You don’t have any idea how it felt. I hope you never do.” Crowley shakes in anger. “Out. Get out.” She says to God.

Tears prickle Aziraphale eyes. “I want her to stay.” He says sadly. “She’s our mother. I want her to stay, to help look after us.”

“She is no mother of mine. She may have created me out of nothing but that is exactly where she sent me back to.” Crowley snarls and stomps out, leaving the building entirely.

Aziraphale pulls down his top and chases after him the best he could. “Crowley. Please,” he cries, as she catches up with the heavily pregnant demon. “Please. I know you don’t like her, but I do. Do you know how rare it is for her to be helping? And not sending an angel down to do it. I... I know I’m not strong enough to help you and be pregnant, I need help. Someone who isn’t pregnant. Please. I want her here.”

“Yes Azirephale! I do know! Do you know how I know? I WAS THAT ANGEL SHE SENT TO FIX PROBLEMS AND TO HELP. I WAS HER RIGHT HAND.” Crowley shouts. “I will not submit myself to be care for by an egotistical maniac. I’d rather skinny dip in holy water then to ever look upon her placid face again.”

Aziraphale cries and hugs him tight. “She’s my mother.” He says between sobs. “I love her. For all we’ve joked over the years, she’s still my mother, and the grandmother to my babies. I know she hurt you, but you pushing her away is hurting me.”

“I know you love her. And I would never try to take her from you. But I will not be subjected to her. And I certainly do not want my children to be scorned as she has done to me. I won’t throw them out as she did. I will not toss them aside like she did. I will not use them and abuse them like she did. I will not make them fully dependent on me like she did. I will not make them wish they had died rather than fall from my grace like she did. You cannot imagine the horrors, Azirephale. You cannot know the pain that has seared it’s way into the very heart of my being. I will never forgive her for what she did. I will never forget what she did. So be with her if you must but I will not join you there.” Crowley’s throat burns with bile as she speaks. She knows she’s hurting Azirephale but she cannot let herself be hurt again by the one who made her.

Aziraphale sobs and drops to his knees. “Don’t make me choose Crowley. Please. If you make me reject her, I’m scared of falling. You know how painful it was. Would you let that happen to me? Please. I’m begging you, our babies are begging you.” Aziraphale says his hands on his stomach. “It hurt her, sending you away but it was so we could have this. Our children. Be openly in love.”

“Why was it a problem in the first place! Ask yourself that, Azirephale. She is the one that makes the rules. She did this on purpose. She was no innocent bystander. She is God for fuck sakes! She is flawed and cruel and irrational. She did this to me. She made me choose between her and you. I chose you. And no matter the pain I would choose you over her every single time and she hated me for that! She hated that I would choose someone else over her! I held you above her and I was punished for it! You are my greatest sin, Azirephale. My only sin. And she sent me straight to hell for it.” Crowley feels sick.

“And now you’re asking me to do the same!” Aziraphale sobs. “You’re asking me to choose between her and you. Between falling or not. You’re asking my to fall, go through all the pain and torture. You’re asking all our babies to fall and go through all the pain and torture. Why would you ask that of me, Crowley? Why? I thought you loved me. Wouldn’t want any harm to come to us.”

“Are you even listening to me, Azirephale?” Crowley frowns. “Never once did I ask you to choose. Never. I would never put you in that kind of danger. All I asked was not to be subjected to her. That is all. I don’t want her in my life. Not after everything she put me through. I thought you loved me enough to understand that I will not put myself in a position to be stuck with my abuser.”

“And I thought you understood that wherever you go, I follow. If you leave then so will I, because I want to be with you. Do you not see? If you leave now, so will I, and I will fall. You don’t have to ask me to go with you because I will voluntarily. I know you don’t like her but please. Are you really going to watch me fall to prove something to her?”

“What the fuck, Azirephale?” Crowley looks disgusted. “What kind of manipulative bullshit are you talking about? “Oh Crowley don’t go because then I’ll be hurt. Stay here and be hurt instead. Prove you love me Crowley. Live with your tormentor just to prove you love me.” How dare you do that to me? I think you need to go back and ask her some things before you even think of talking to me like that. Ask her why angels can’t be together. Ask her why she was silent for eons while I cried out for her. Ask her why she threw away her most loyal angel. Ask her why she feels justified. Ask her how she can sit in her high horse while there is so much suffering. Ask her Azirephale. Ask. Or are you to afraid? Are you afraid to ask and to fall? I know you are. I know. And if I wanted to be like you I would ask, don’t you love me enough to throw away your wings and halo? Don’t you care about me to spit in her face? Don’t you love me enough? But I’m not like you Azirephale. I never once made you responsible for my fall. That was my choice. That was all on me. Because I loved you. It was my fault. It was my sin. I would never ask you to do that. I would never make you responsible for something I did. I would never guilt you. I would never manipulate you. I would never shame you. And I certainly would never ask you to just be okay with living with your abuser. If anything if I ever knew someone hurt you the way she hurt me I would have killed them long ago. Because I would never let something like that stand. Then again I am the stupid one, aren’t I? I got myself in trouble. I got myself banished. I made myself fall. It was all on me. How dare you try and manipulate me? You really are her child.”

“I watched you fall Crowley. I watched you fall, and I tried to pull you back. I watched you land in Hell, I knew you would have changed, the angel that I loved banished.” Aziraphale sobs at the memory. “But look at you. You say you would kill any abuser of mine but you’re asking me to fall. You’re asking me to go through all that pain. Who is the abusive one here? You’re asking your husband to fall for you. To go through the most painful thing imaginable. You’re asking your ‘sweet angel’ to become a demon. The exact same abuse that happened to you, you’re now trying to push onto me. Is that what you really want?”

“Wow that really is amazing. You’re still not listening to me. I never asked you to fall. All I want is to not be around her. You can do whatever you please. I just do t want to be around her. That’s it. I don’t care what you do with her. She is out of my life. I don’t care if she’s in yours. I don’t want her around me. I can’t be any more clear than that. I don’t want you to fall. I’m not asking you to fall. All I am asking you is not to force me to be around her. That’s it. That is all I am asking.” Crowley frowns, thinking the angel must have had a stroke since their listening skills have confine out the window.

“And you’re not listening to me. If you walk away, you’re asking me to choose between you and heaven. And I will choose you over God-” Aziraphale would have continued but he screeches in pain, as the tips of his wings turn black. He falls to his side, trying to arc his back as much as the five babies would allow him, to try to get away from the pain.

“No!” Crowley scream and picks up Azirephale. They carry him back to the shop and to God. “Stop this. Stop it. Make it stop. Don’t do this to him.” Crowley shouts at god. “I’ll do anything you ask. Just don’t this this time him. Please. I’m begging you.”

As soon as Aziraphale was carried into the shop the pain stops and his wings stop turning black.  
“Aziraphale had explained everything quite well, as I heard. I’m not asking you to like me, Crowley, I’m asking you to let me help you both when carrying over twenty babies between you gets too much.” She explains.

“Or what? Your going to keep hurting him if I don’t comply? You’re making me a hostage!” Tears stream down Crowley’s face as they realize how trapped they are.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Crowley. You are my child. Every demon, angel and human is. Every dog, cat and fish. You are all my children, no matter your... nature.” She reaches out and strokes Aziraphale’s forehead. “He shall be asleep for the rest of the day, to recoperate from the pain.”

Crowley lets out a pained sob and carries Azirephale to bed. They put Azirephale to bed and crumple to the floor, sobbing into their hands.

God watches from the door. Their babies were part of something new. Something more powerful than anyone had seen before. The grace and power of angels, the freedom and free will of demons, and the imagination of humans. She had to ensure that the plan went correctly but it never would if Crowley and her didn’t see eye to eye.

“Fix Azirephale. Take away the black tips. Take away the pain. Make it so he cannot fall. Promise me those things and I’ll do whatever you say..” Crowley’s voice is hoarse from crying. They’d rather be trapped with their abuser than to see one ounce of pain befall Azirephale.

“I cannot take any the black tips, that is impossible even for me.” She explains. “He won’t be in any pain when he wakes, he just needs time to rest. And everyone can fall even I can, but archangels must agree to fall before they do fall. I can promote him to archangel, ensure it is his choice and I know he won’t fall before first consulting you. So by extension it is your choice.”

“I hate you. I hate you so much. You have no idea the depths of boiling rage I have for you. You are disgusting and evil and vile. You make me sick and my skin crawl.” Crowley spits at her.

“I know.” She says softly. “But do you accept that you want Aziraphale to become an archangel?”

“That is not my choice. That is his.” Crowley hisses. “Why are you even here? After ignoring me for eons. Why now?”

“Crowley, my son, I cannot have stopped what happened. It is a fundamental law. I am trying, to help you. To give you as much support as you need. I am doing everything I can to comply to you. Please, tell me what you want and I will find a way to provide it.” She offers.

“Stop lying. All you do is lie and hide behind an all knowing facade. Don’t you dare look me in the eye and tell me they were fundamental laws as if I wasn’t there with you when you created them. Don’t you dare try to rewrite the history I wrote down myself. I will never trust you. I will never like you. You ruined all that we were. You watched me burn and didn’t even spit on me to put the flames out.” Crowley doesn’t break eye contact.

She sighs. “Everything you felt, everything every angel and fallen angel feels, I feel also. The pain of you all falling, all at once.” She shrinks her wings and shows them to Crowley. They were burnt to a crisp, just bone and even the cartilage had burnt away. “I felt everything you felt, my child.”

“And after all that you still ignored me. Ignored all of us. Made the humans turn against us. Hate us. Made us plague them with tortures. You don’t even deserve wings. At least the devil is honest.” Crowley sighs. “Why are you really here? What are you here for? Because it’s certainly not me or Azirephale or any other person. I’m not an idiot and I won’t accept your lies any longer.”

“Your children, Crowley.” She explains, honestly, putting her wings away. “They are a new species. Just like the humans were and Heaven and Hell sent their best operatives, now they’re creating a new life form. The grace from Aziraphale, the free will from you Crowley, and the imagination of humans. You will be the closest of them, using your imagination to power some of your miracles. But they will be so much more powerful. More powerful than even young Adam. They are important. Incredibly important and I wish to help you both keep them safe.”

“The best thing for you to do to keep them safe is stay the hell away from them.” Crowley wraps his arms around his stomach protectively.

“I know you think that, Crowley, but it’s not true.” She says softly. “Did you not see Aziraphale’s face when I arrived? How would he feel if you sent me away? Please, you are not just choosing for your own self presavation anymore. You have your children and you have Aziraphale to think about.” She says softly. “What can I do to prove that I’m here to help you all?”

“Nothing. This is absolutely nothing you can do. My opinions of you will never change.” Crowley shakes his head, never going to be able to trust her again. “And not only that but you’re still trying to guilty trip me into letting you back into my life so fuck you for that.”

“My child. I don’t wish to guilt trip you. Everything I have told and shown you, is the truth. I thought you would want to see the conditions on which you fell under, rather than just remember the fall.” She explains.

“This whole thing is one giant guilt trip. If I don’t want you in my life I’m selfish and a cruel partner. If I let you be in my life I’ll be bitter and resentful towards my partner. There is no winning for me. Only pain and suffering like always when it comes to you.”

“Speak with Aziraphale when he wakes. Choose together what you think is best for you and your babies. Whether I should stay or go. And I will do whatever you ask of me.” She explains softly.

“You know I have no choice in this. I’ll just have to swallow it down.” Crowley runs their fingers through their hair. “You are not allowed to use any of your powers on us unless it is to save our lives or the lives of the babies. You do not get to set any rules for us as parents. You are a bystander who should be seen and not heard. You will not guilt me into interacting with you. I’m doing this for Azirephale and as far as I’m concerned you and I have no relationship whatsoever. If you ever do anything to Azirephale that gets him hurt I will kill you. Do you understand that? I don’t care if it takes the rest of time I will kill you and destroy any reminders of your existence. I will wipe you from the face of this planet and from the mind of ever single human. And finally you will find a way to fix Azirephale’s wings. I don’t care if it’s a fundamental rule or whatever. You are the creator. Create a fucking solution. Understand?”

“Crowley, I am here to help with the pregnancies. If standing up and cooking is too laborious then I’m here to do that. If cleaning is too hard or vacuuming, then I’m here to do that. I will look into Aziraphale’s wings. But I have offered you a solution. The only thing I ask in return is to be able to do the checkups doctors usually do on pregnant humans. Ultrasounds and scans.” She explains.

“You don’t know what’s going to happen, do you? That’s why you’re here. Because we’re the creators of this new life. Not you. Are you scared?”

“Scared for your wellbeing.” She explains. “I don’t know if they’re going to come out with wings or horns. Or if, due to your snake nature, they’ll be eggs. I don’t fully know how fast they’ll age. Or how big they’ll be at birth. I don’t know anything about them, as I didn’t create them. And I want to be here to help you both.”

Crowley finally starts to relax a bit, relaxing they may need her help more than they thought. “Alright..”

“But if I suggest something, like going on walks, then I hope you would see that it’s not a nefarious act and I’m suggesting it for your wellbeing Crowley.”

“We’ll see.”

“Every human who is pregnant is adviced to go on walks. If not you may get muscle astrophy, and fresh air is good for your babies.” She explains softly.

“I know. I spent a few hundred years as a midwife.” Crowley rolls their eyes. “I came up with the recommendation.”

She nods. “I’ll be tidying up some of Aziraphale’s books. I know where they need to go. Shout if you need anything.” She offers.

Crowley just nods.

With that She wanders off and starts to tidy away Aziraphale’s books.

Crowley just stays sitting on the floor concentrating on breathing.

She reaches out her hand to them, before thinking better of it and awkwardly squeezing her hand into a fist and starts to tidy away the books.

Crowley sits on the floor for a long time, thinking.

Aziraphale finally wakes and groans as he slips out of bed, and pads downstairs. “Crowley, Crowley, where are you?” He calls out.

“He’s baking, dear.” God says softly. “He’s been baking for four hours now.”

“Baking?” Aziraphale asks as he rubs his stomach. “Crowley doesn’t bake.” He frowns. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. It’s his way of coping. He hasn’t had to cope in a very long time.” She nods.

Aziraphale frowns as he steps into the kitchen, “Crowley?” He sniffs the air. “That smells delicious, what are you making?” He asks softly.

“Anything. Everything. I have muffins, cupcakes, tarts, cakes, pies, breads, pastries, and anything else you could want. I thought maybe you’d like a treat when you woke up. I want to apologize how I acted towards you. I was upset and I misplaced my anger towards you because I was scared. I let my fear blind me. That is my fault and I’m working on it.” Crowley says, mixing some batter.

Aziraphale shakes his head and takes the bowl and spoon out of Crowley’s hands. He steps beside them, and pulls the demon into a tight hug. “Silly billy. I don’t blame you, there’s nothing to apologise for.” He says softly.

“Yes there is. I was a bad partner to you because I was letting my trauma get in the way. I’ve compartmentalized that and will do my best to not let it effect this anymore.” Crowley nods.

Aziraphale frowns. “Stop that. I don’t want you to compartmentalise. I want my Crowley back, the one who I would fall for. Trauma and all.” Aziraphale sighs and cups his cheek. “I’m the one who should be sorry, I should have realised the trauma you felt. I just got caught up in the moment.”

“I just..” Crowley tries to think. “I am always going to hate her. Nothing will ever change that. But you cannot make me feel guilty for that. You can’t make me do things that I am uncomfortable with. I fell for you in every sense of the word but if you hurt me more than I can take I will walk away to save myself. Don’t make me walk away.”

Aziraphale nods. “I’ve been thinking, because she’s my mother and you can’t just force her out of my life. You have to realise that to me, she’s not done anything wrong, personally. I... how about we have a deal where for one week a month, she comes and stays and helps us. Up until labour where she helps us with that, also. And then leaves.” He offers. “I am stronger when she is around.”

“She can stay. She can do whatever she pleases. I will not interact with her.” Crowley takes his bowl back and starts mixing.

Aziraphale frowns. “I am trying to help you.” He begs. “Why won’t you listen? Please. Why can’t we talk about this? Because whilst you’re not interacting with her, you’re not speaking to me either. Preferring to.. to bake.” He says, as his voice breaks.

“I know you think you’re helping me but you’re not helping me in the way I need to be helped. I love you and I appreciate you and what you’re trying to do. I’m still trying to get used to this new set up. I need time to mellow out. You keep asking me to be okay with the person that caused me trauma so I’m trying to do that for you. It’s hard and I just need some more time. What is it that you would like to talk about?” Crowley puts the bowl down and looks at Azirephale, giving him full attention.

“And I’m trying to help you.” Aziraphale says, as tears threaten to spill over. “You say that what I’m doing isn’t help then let me in. Tell me how I can help, or I’m just going to have to guess. Please.” He begs. “I want to help but you’re not letting me.”

Crowley takes a deep breath, knowing that the thing that would help him most he can’t ask. “Give her tasks. Give her things to do. Work her hard so she doesn’t have time to interfere in other things. Please don’t make me talk to her. I’m not ready for that. Not yet.”

Aziraphale nods and smiles. “Of course. If it will help.” He promises. “Will you... once a month, let her check on our babies?” He asks, reaching forward and placing both hands on Crowley’s stomach. “Just to make sure we’re treating them alright.”

“She doesn’t get to touch me.” Crowley counters.

“I’ll check if she can do a checkup without touch you.” Aziraphale nods. “But I just want to make sure our babies are all okay. Sure you want the same?” He asks.

“She’s God, Azirephale. If she tells you she can’t do something she’s lying. She makes the rules.” Crowley sighs. “Yes I want to make sure they’re okay. But the techniques she’s going to use, I developed them. Azirephale, I love you. I know she is your mother and your God but she is neither to me. She is a stranger and I will keep her at arms length to protect me and the children inside me.”

“Crowley her power is not unlimited. When she creates a rule, she can’t break it again. Please trust me.” Aziraphale begs. “She is bound by her own laws, just the same as we are.”

Crowley closes their eyes and takes a deep breath. “Azirephale, I wasn’t her first right hand to fall but unlike me she took him back into her arms. He was made whole again and she repairs his wings. I wasn’t supposed to see but I did. I didn’t fall because I asked why I couldn’t love you. I fell because I asked her if I fell is she’d pluck me from the darkness as well.”

Aziraphale frowns. “I... I don’t remember any other right hand angel, apart from Lucifer. Who... who fell?” He asks.

“I don’t know their name. She whipped everyone’s memory of the angel. I wrote it down. I have diaries. Millions. So I would remember everything. I wrote down what she had done but the memory wipe happened in the middle of me writing it down.” Crowley rubs their hands over their face. “I need you to trust me, Azirephale. When I tell you something I need you to believe me or at least have faith in me. I have never lied to you. Never once in the millions of years I have known you. I am begging you. Have the same faith in me you have in Her.”

“My dear, I believe in you. When you tell me something, I believe you. I always believe you.” Aziraphale promises. “But... please. You have to believe me also when I say she can’t break her own rules. Just like I believe you, you have to believe in me.” Aziraphale begs. His body tenses as he pleads with Crowley, his stomach contracts around his babies, and that’s when all five of them push out at the same time. Aziraphale wails in pain and clutches the table beside him. “Gah... Cro-” he begs as he curls around his belly.

“Angel!” Crowley catches him.

Aziraphale moans as he leans against Crowley. “It’s okay. They all just decided they wanted more room.” He breathes heavily as he rubs his belly to sooth his babies. “Come to bed.” He says softly. “We can talk there. And bring up some of this delicious food.”

Crowley just nods, eyes full of tears.

“Hey,” Aziraphale coos. “What’s the tears for?” He asks softly. “I’m not hurt.”

“I.. I hate seeing you in pain.” Crowley shakes his head and wipes the tears before taking Azirephale to bed.

“Food.” Aziraphale says, softly. “Please. I’m always so famished now I have to eat for six. And you must be too.”

“I’ll get whatever you want. Let’s just get you in bed first.” Crowley nods and makes sure Azirephale is settled before going to get a selection of foods.

Aziraphale settles in bed, sitting against the headboard as he strokes his stomach softly. “Get some of everything, dear. I want to try everything you’ve baked for us.”

“Of course, Angel.” Crowley nods and goes to the kitchen, collecting an assortment of everything.

Aziraphale groans as his stomach rumbles, and the babies become more active. “I know. I know. Dada is bringing us some food. We just have to be patient. Just a few more minutes, then I’ll feed you all.” He promises.

Crowley soon returns. “I hope your hungry. I didn’t realize how much I had made.”

“We’re all starving. Come eat with me.” Aziraphale says softly, patting the bed beside him. “What should I start off with first? I can’t decide there’s too much stuff.”

“Well I did make angel food cake just for you.” Crowley smiles softly and sits.

Aziraphale nods and cuts himself a slice, placing it on a plate on top of his stomach and starts to eat. “Oh this is wonderful. Exquisite.” He moans.

“I’m glad.” Crowley smiles softly, watching Azirephale eat.

“Won’t you eat with me? Surely your babies are hungry?” Aziraphale asks softly. He quickly finishes his first slice and instantly cuts himself a larger one of the angel food cake.

Crowley nods and cuts open a croissant, buttering the inside.

Aziraphale nudges Crowley softly, nuzzling up into his neck. “You’re not mad at me are you?” He asks softly. “For wanting Her around?”

“No, Angel. I’m not mad. I understand why you want Her here. I just have to deal with it. I can’t let her keep you from being happy if I’m unhappy so I’ll deal the best I can for you.” Crowley rubs Azirephale’s back.

Aziraphale whines softly. “I don’t want to make you sad though. What can I do to make it better? Please?” He nuzzles into and nips at Crowley’s neck and jaw.

“I think I need to talk to someone. A professional. Maybe even a priest.” Crowley laughs.

Aziraphale chuckles. “Like this? A priest would never believe a demon could carry so many babies, our babies.”

“You’ve been talking to the wrong priests.” Crowley smiles softly.

Aziraphale smiles softly. “No human would believe you.” He picks up the other half of the croissant and holds it up to Crowley’s lips.

“I don’t need to be believed, Angel. I need to be heard.” Crowley takes a bite.

Aziraphale nods. “It’s okay, my dear. Everything will sort itself out eventually.” He promises. “But they’d forget about everything for a while shall we?” Aziraphale smiles as he straddles Crowley’s legs, their stomachs pressed close together, and lays a plate full of small buns on Crowley’s stomach, and begins to feed the demon.

Crowley eats, licking the Angel’s fingers.

Aziraphale smiles as he watches Crowley. “I think... do you think we should have some fun?” He smirks softly. “How about you take control? So you have something else to think about.” He offers.

“What would you like?” Crowley asks, running his hands over Azirephale’s body.

Aziraphale shrugs as he gets off Crowley. “There’s a lot of food around me. All I ask is that you tie me up.” He says softly, “the rest is your choice. You’re in control.”

“Lay back.” Crowley gets up to get the rope.

Aziraphale smiles as he lays back in the middle of the bed and grabs hold of the headboard, waiting for Crowley. “I just... have one condition, before we begin.... sir. Will you give the six of us plenty of food? They’re still so hungry.”

“I’ll stuff you full.” Crowley smirks and ties Azirephale to the headboard.

Aziraphale nods. “Please sir. I’ll be so good for you.” He begs. “So pretty.”

“You are.” Crowley ties him up gently.

Aziraphale blushes as he rests out his restraints and finds he can’t get free. He whines softly as he looks up at Crowley. “What are you going to do to me, sir?” He whispers.

“I think I’ll fill you.” Crowley smirks.

Aziraphale moans, letting his body relax and go limp, letting Crowley do as he pleases, when he pleases.

Crowley slowly feels over Azirephale’s body, feeding him bites.

Aziraphale moans as he’s fed, goosebumps rising where Crowley has touched him.

“Good boy.” Crowley praises.

Aziraphale moans his cock jumping under his belly at the words. “Please sir. More.” He begs between mouthfuls of food. “I... I don’t want to have to think.”

“Then eat.” Crowley feeds him with one hand and strokes him with the other.

Aziraphale moans as he concentrates on eating. Chewing and swallowing and waiting for more. He savours the taste of the food each bite like an explosion of flavour on him tongue. He moans and withers against Crowley, as he lets the demon have his way with him.

Crowley watches him eat, feeding him more and more.

Aziraphale continues to eat, moaning as he starts to feel full. “Sir...” he begs.

“Mm?” Crowley smirks.

“Full... sir.” Aziraphale moans. All he wanted to do was to reach down and rub his aching belly but with his arms tied up above his head he was completely at the mercy of the demon in front of him.

“Oh no I don’t think you’re full enough yet.” Crowley chuckles and rubs his cock against Azirephale’s hole as he strokes him.

Aziraphale moans. “Please sir, please sir fill me up, give me more babies. Give me more.” He begs, his mind slowly turning to mush, unable to think straight.

“Needy little angel.” Crowley chuckles and pushes into Azirephale.

Aziraphale cries out and moans. “Your slut. Please. Please.” He begs, needing Crowley to be hard, and dirty, needing to be told to let go completely.

“Mine. My slut.” Crowley growls and starts to thrust, their huge belly’s presses together.

Aziraphale cries out with each thrust, his mind slipping further and further away, thoughts unable to form as all his mind is concentrating on is the pleasure between his legs. The weight of Crowley’s belly on top of his. The heat and passion building in his taunt, warm belly.

Crowley thrusts faster, his belly rubbing Azirephale’s cock as well.

Aziraphale cries out as he comes, his trapped cock painting the underside of both their bellies white with seed. His orgasm prolongs as his mind and thoughts vanish. His body totally atuned to Crowley’s cock making his already stuffed self feel so much fuller, so much bigger. So close to bursting.

Crowley moans and comes hard, filling Azirephale with his cum.

Aziraphale moans as he feels himself fill with Crowley’s cum. He tries to call out Crowley’s name but it just comes out as another loud moan. He was completely at Crowley’s mercy, unable to say no even if he wanted to.

Crowley smirks and rubs his hands over Azirephale’s body.

Aziraphale continues to moan, his balls constricting trying and failing to produce more seed. Everywhere Crowley touches goosebumps rise on his skin. He would be like this for at least hours.

“Such a needy angel.” Crowley chuckles and rocks his hips slowly.

Aziraphale cries out tugging at the contraints on his wrists. He opens and closes his mouth as if trying to speak but no sounds come out.

Crowley unties Azirephale.

Aziraphale hands roam his body, squeezing his milk filled breasts and moaning in delight. He reaches a hand up wanting Crowley to do it for him.

Crowley smirks and massages Azirephale’s pull breasts.

Aziraphale moans as they start to leak over his belly. He tugs at Crowley’s hair bringing his head down to his breast, hoping he would start to suckle.

Crowley groans and takes Azirephale’s nipple into his mouth, sucking gently.

Aziraphale moans as his tender breast is sucked. His tit leaks milk into Crowley’s mouth as he lays out, drunk on bliss.

Crowley suckles happily, holding Azirephale close.

Aziraphale moans and closes his eyes, peace and bliss pulling him under.

Crowley suckles at one nipple and plays with the other as he continues to rock slowly in and out of Azirephale.

Aziraphale moans as he slowly reacts to Crowley on top of him, his cock jumping and slowly becoming hard.

“Good boy. Just relax for me.” Crowley slowly makes his cock bigger inside Azirephale.

Aziraphale cries out as his eyes roll back into his skull and whatever semblance of thought he had vanished.

Crowley drinks from Azirephale happily as he fucks him slowly with his huge cock.

Aziraphale body just feels full of bliss and pure joy, he had no idea if he was moaning or how loud he was being. He didn’t care if he never came down. This is what heaven should feel like.

Crowley smirks and tugs Azirephale’s nipple with his teeth gently.

“Gah!” Aziraphale moans. The noise sounded detached from him, as it just pierces his mind.

Crowley kisses his nipple. “Can you hear me, Azirephale?”

Aziraphale could heat Crowley. His voice permeating his mind, but he couldn’t make himself answer even if he felt like it.

Crowley chuckles softly. “Such a good boy.” He praises and makes his cock thicker, wanting to see Azirephale’s reaction.

Aziraphale cries out loudly in pleasure, no inabitions stopping him and telling him he was being too loud.

“Beautiful.” Crowley praises and strokes Azirephale’s throbbing cock.

Aziraphale cries out loudly as he comes for the second time, all over Crowley’s hand. He was a mess, a broken, blissful, come covered mess. And he loved it.

“Gorgeous.” Crowley groans and licks his hand clean.

Aziraphale moans as he runs his hands over his body and the bed, spreading cake and cream all over himself, unknowingly.

“Dirty boy.” Crowley chuckles and leans in, licking Azirephale.

Aziraphale moans, Crowley’s wet, warm tongue sending him further off the edge and into blissful oblivion. He would be like that for the rest of the day and night, completely blissful and mindless.

Crowley continues to lick and kiss over Azirephale’s body.

Aziraphale moans at each kiss, his babies rolling and kicking in his stomach, just making his moan more.

Crowley chuckles and rubs Azirephale’s belly. “Hush, all of you. Don’t make me give you more siblings.”

They continues to play inside Aziraphale’s stomach, kicking up into Crowley’s hands.

Crowley smirks and snaps his hips, loving watching Azirephale squirm.

Aziraphale cries out, and his cock jumps between his thighs.

Crowley smirks and strokes Azirephale slowly, teasing him.

Aziraphale mewls and whines, hating the teasing.

“Needy slut. Maybe I should fuck you until you can’t make any noises at all.” Crowley chuckles, rubbing his thumb over the top of Azirephale’s cock.

Aziraphale moans his hips trying to arch up into the touch, as his cock instantly became hard again.

“Needy needy slut.” Crowley strokes him faster, in time with his thrusts. “You’re so perfect like this. So full and soft. Perfection.”

Aziraphale cries out silently as he comes, his cock leaking a small amount of come, but mainly he climaxes dry, his balls constricting to try and release more come that he didn’t have.

“Good boy.” Crowley praises as he comes again, breathing hard as the babies inside him kick his ribs.

Aziraphale feels stuffed to breaking. With five full term babies, a whole load of food, and plenty of Crowley’s come, he falls asleep, too full and blissed our to do anything else.

Crowley pulls out of Azirephale slowly and cleans him up. “Easy.” He rubs his own belly as the babies squirm.

Aziraphale snores, his babies calming down and falling asleep also.

Crowley gets up and goes to take a shower, rubbing their hands over their belly.

His many babies roll and move around in his belly, all trying to get underneath his hands.

“Easy you lot.” Crowley rubs his large belly. He widens his stance a bit trying to get them to settle. He sighs and shifts into a female body, thinking that may help them relax.

They continue to roll and play inside her belly. Kicking out, they hit her ribs and kidney and spine, all just wanting to play together.

Crowley groans softly as she rubs her belly. “So many of you. How did you all get in there. Well I know how.” She laughs.

They settle down all lower down her belly than before, her overhanging belly in more pronounced.

Crowley gasps softly as the pressure on her hips, feeling a bit more stable. “I swear you all are still getting bigger despite being full term.”

They settle down still and odd kick every now and again against her belly button.

“I do like feeling you move though. It makes me happy.” Crowley smiles softly, looking down at her huge belly.

Her babies move as one, swapping places with each other before settling back down.

Crowley washes slowly before getting out of the shower to dry off. He looks in the mirror and inspects her body.

Her belly was definitely larger, they had all congregated lower down in her womb, making her belly over hand her waist, obscuring the top of her groin, even in the mirror.

“Look at you all in there. Making mummy look like a cow.” Crowley runs her hands over her body, her nipples large and swollen to match the rest of her expanded body.

They all settled back down, content in how Crowley looks.

Crowley goes to join Azirephale in bed, exhausted.

Aziraphale senses as Crowley lays in bed and turns over and curls into his side.

Crowley holds Azirephale close and falls asleep.

The next morning Aziraphale wakes and feels sticky, he nuzzles into Crowley’s neck and kissing his soft skin.

Crowley mumbles softly, pulling Azirephale closer.

“You can’t get me any closer, our babies are in the way.” Aziraphale breaths.

“It’d be closer if you were inside me.” Crowley mumbles half asleep.

“You want me to fuck you?” Aziraphale whispers, “want me to give you more babies, get you big enough to take up the whole bed by yourself?”

Crowley mewls and her legs spread on their own.

“You want to be that big?” Aziraphale chuckles, “where would I sleep?” He pouts as he climbs around Crowley and gently eases himself into the demon.

Crowley gasps and moans. “We’ll get a bigger bed.”

Aziraphale chuckles. “Then I would have to get you that big again.” He smiles as he rocks slowly in and out of Crowley.

“Exactly.” Crowley mewls and rocks with Azirephale.

Aziraphale laughs. “How many babies would that be? How many more could we possibly fit inside you?”

“To many times count.” Crowley grins.

Aziraphale smiles as he speeds up, aiming up to find Crowley’s g-spot.

“Angel!” Crowley gasps as Azirephale hits her sweet spot.

“Good girl.” Aziraphale smiles as he continues to hit her sweet spot.

Crowley moans and arches, leaking around his cock. “You feel so good.”

“Good.” Aziraphale smiles. “So good. You’re do so well, I’m so proud of you.”

Crowley blushes and mewls softly at the praise.

“Come on you can come.” Aziraphale smiles as he thrusts into her g-spot over and over.

Crowley cries out and comes hard, squirting over Azirephale’s cock.

“Good girl.” Aziraphale coos as he comes inside Crowley, filling her up with his come.

Crowley moans and comes around Azirephale, panting.

“Good girl.” Aziraphale coos as he pulls out as pats her arse. “Use that and I’ll give you some more later.” He promises as he goes to clean her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and let us know what you think!


End file.
